El Dilema
by Gabe Logan
Summary: Despues de la gran guerra, Luffy y Nami han vivido una gran vida con sus gemelos, pero un viaje a Amazon Lily hace que su reencuentro con Boa Hancock, Luffy sepa de algo que le provocara grandes dilemas.Capitulo 15: Descubiertos parte 1
1. Prologo

**El Dilema**

Bien, este es un proyecto de fic y este pseudo prologo esta creado de esta manera solo para que se de un resumen histórico del antes del Fic en sí, espero les agrade y como se darán cuenta por mis fics, esta historia se sitúa en la Tierra 2814-O

A manera de Prologo:

Después del incidente de Impel Down, Luffy con la ayuda de Bon Clay, Mr 3, Buggy, Boa Hancock y el rey Okama, logro rescatar a su hermano mayor, sin embargo, el inicio de la guerra declarada por los piratas al Gobierno Mundial, no fue solo una guerra de dos bandos.

Monkey D. Dragon, el revolucionario, aprovechando los eventos que ocurrían, empezó a mover entre las personas el sentimiento de descontento en contra de las acciones del Gobierno Mundial, en especial de los Tennryubitos, de quienes sus abusos se habían vuelto muy conocidos en todo el Grand Line y en el Nuevo Mundo, Dragón aprovecho eso para forjar grandes revoluciones que estallaban de un momento a otro.

Ha solo un par de días del rescate de Ace, la isla Shabondy se vio sumergida en las aguas de la insurrección, con los principales almirantes de la marina preparándose para luchar contra los piratas y los emperadores del Mar, no hubo manera de que las tropas que resguardaban a los nobles pudieran sofocar la insurrección… las llamas de la destrucción y la muerte se alzaron sobre quienes antes mantenían el poder, muy pocos de los Tennryubitos lograron escapar… y aquellos que no lo consiguieron… fueron afortunados si se les asesino apenas encontrados…

Los traficantes de esclavos, en su gran mayoría fueron capturados y eliminados por las personas que antes habían suido sujetos de su crueldad… sin embargo, la furia de los oprimidos provoco mas daños de los esperados.

Personas como Raleigh se vieron forzados a combatir, algunos otros como Hatchan lucharon para proteger a sus seres queridos… y en el caso del hombre-pulpo… falleció en una de las batallas para tratar de salvar a Camie, los Tobiou Riders sirvieron como apoyo y permanecieron cuidando al Thousand Sunny, alejando a las hordas de insurrectos que se dedicaron a destrozar y saquera lo que hallaban.

Luffy y compañía regresaron cuando Shabondi estaba a punto de caer, junto con Raleigh y los Tobiou Raiders, así como con algunas personas que estaban siendo protegidas por ellos, marcharon en busca del resto de los Mugiwara Kaizoku.

Durante ese tiempo, se dirigieron a Amazon Lily para que Hancock pudiese coordinar la defensa de la Isla… la estancia fue corta, pero Luffy consiguió que una parte de la isla fuera donada por parte de las amazonas para que los sobrevivientes de Shabondy pudiesen resguardarse sin haber problemas a causa de que había muchos hombres en el grupo.

Hancock entonces le pidió a Luffy un favor… un favor en caso de no volverse a ver en caso de guerra… Luffy accedió sin saber de que se tratara… y fue la primera vez que paso la noche con una mujer… y aunque el joven pirata tuvo que admitir que se sintió bien… también tuvo una inmensa sensación de culpa, que no lo abandono mientras que se encaminaba a la busca de sus nakamas.

Nami fue a la primera a la que encontraron, ella ya había comenzado el camino de regreso y gracias a sus habilidades de navegación adelanto mucho camino, fue casi una casualidad el encontrarla de camino, la recepción fue alegre pese a las perdidas, aun así, Luffy seguía sintiéndose culpable… por lo que hasta que encontraron a Ussop, la relación entre ambos se mantuvo tensa, para la extrañeza de Nami.

Ussop le hizo entender a Luffy lo que pasaba, y por fin, después de una charla con Nami, ambos empezaron una relación… mas tarde encontraron a Robin, la rebelión también había llegado ha la zona donde Robin estaba… por lo que con rapidez tuvieron que llevársela.

Chopper fue el siguiente en ser hallado, después, encontraron a Sanji (quien se los agradeció de todo corazón… aunque casi le da un infarto al enterarse que Nami y Luffy habían empezado una relación)

Zoro fue el que encontró, con la ayuda de Perona claro, o de lo contrario habría vuelto al East Blue… pese a que Perona deseaba regresar al lugar donde Kuma le mando… por la guerra se vio obligada a quedarse en el Sunny.

Brook y Franky fueron los últimos en reunirse con los demás… para ese momento la guerra tomaba tintes mundiales, ya nada era seguro entonces, ni siquiera usuarios de las Akuma no Mi se salvaron de los efectos del conflicto bélico y muchos piratas se vieron obligados a postergar o abandonar la búsqueda del One Piece, ya que las batallas se volvieron constantes y muchos tuvieron que decidir si luchar de parte del gobierno Mundial o de los rebeldes… ya que ser neutral era aun más peligroso.

Durante el primer año de la Guerra, Nami quedo embarazada, los Mugiwara, que se habían tenido que unir a la guerra de parte de los revolucionarios, se desplazaron a una zona donde Nami pudiese llevar su embarazo a salvo, más en muchas ocasiones tuvieron que ir a batallas y varios de ellos tuvieron que mancharse las manos de sangre por primera vez en sus vidas…

Luffy se sintió mal por eso, además no podía pasar mucho tiempo con Nami… durante un viaje, el cada vez más grande grupo de los Mugiwara se alió con los piratas de Trafalgar Law y Jewerly Bonnye, quienes tuvieron que luchar para sobrevivir igual que ellos.

Las batallas los llevaron de nueva cuenta a Amazone Lily, donde además de obtener provisiones, Luffy se reencontró con Hancock… para mayor problema… el excesivo estrés de la guerra hizo que Luffy se dejara llevar y pasara otra noche con ella…

Después de eso, el enorme grupo regreso a la guerra…

Esta termino abruptamente casi 3 años después de empezada… Nami había dado a Luz a gemelos y había estado oculta cuidándoles, Luffy y su grupo regresaron por ella, el Mundo se dividió, aunque no hubo un ganador, si hubo grandes consecuencias.

El Gobierno Mundial desapareció como tal, pero algunos reinos se convirtieron en potencias, los piratas se volvieron mucho más sádicos y muchos nuevos surgieron, la elite noble de los Tennryubitos desapareció pese a que hubo sobrevivientes…

Los Mugiwara se tomaron alrededor de 6 años para recuperarse, ya que entre sus aliados, muchos perecieron, además de que los navíos quedaron muy dañados, Luffy y Nami se casaron en ese tiempo y Luffy conoció los vaivenes del matrimonio.

Ya han pasado 15 años… Luffy continuo con sus aventuras y consiguió volverse el Rey de los Piratas… y junto con sus hijos (hijo e hija) han seguido con sus aventuras… pero pronto, un viaje a Amazone Lily le revelara a Luffy que hay una pequeña de la que nunca se entero que le provocara grandes dilemas…

Fin del Pseudo Prologo.

Continuara… en el capitulo 1

Bien, este proyecto ya lo había anunciado y como notaran será un Nami/Luffy/Hancock, aun no he decidido los nombres de los respectivos hijos de Luffy con las dos chicas, por lo que lo dejare a elección de ustedes, verificare los nombres que den y por medio de una pequeña decisión, elegiré los nombres.

Además espero que este fic sea interactivo y que den ideas de cómo manejar el fic.


	2. Capitulo 1: Un pequeño encuentro, P 1

**El Dilema**

Si no entienden alguna cosa, vean la nota al final.

Capitulo 1: Un pequeño encuentro, Parte 1.

El viaje era pesado, Luffy veía al mar con calma, Law se había adelantado junto con su tripulación, Bonnye, se había aliado permanentemente con ellos, aunque aun mantenía rencillas con Roronoa Zoro, a quien en todo el tiempo que tenían de conocerse no lo había bajado de Imbécil…

Luffy sonrió, el tener a tantos buscabullas con el era muy divertido… incluso a sus 32 años, volteo y vio a su hijo, Monkey D. Dan, practicando con un Bo (Baston), le había agarrado el gusto a esa arma desde pequeño, su hija Monkey D. Kathleen Umi (Nami y Luffy discutieron mucho sobre que nombre usaría su hija y decidieron ponerle los dos), era mas una peleadora de Puños que de armas, aunque poseía una gran inventiva y alentada por Ussop y Franky se dedicaba a crear toda clase de inventos locos (aunque para su desgracia, la mayoría eran muy defectuosos)

Luffy suspiro, y en eso una voz le llamo la atención.

¿Sabias que un suspiro es como un beso no dado?- dijo la suave voz de Nami, Luffy sonrió y volteo a ver a su ahora esposa… era raro que pese a que Nami era la esposa del Rey de los piratas, esa información casi no se difundiera… bueno, eso había sido una recomendación de Pellona, quien le dijo que solo un idiota pondría en evidencia a su ser más amado en una época tan caótica como lo era esta.

¿Quién sabe?- dijo antes de besar a Nami, Luffy se sentía muy afortunado, pese a lo dura que había sido la guerra, el podía disfrutar de su familia y amigos, cosa que no muchos habían logrado…

Como derraman miel ustedes- dijo Ussop mientras que les miraba con una sonrisa –Saben, es una lastima que tengamos que dar este rodeo… yo ya quería regresar a casa con mi linda Kaya y mi pequeño Kurt.

Será un viaje rápido Ussop, ya veras que en poco podrás estar de regreso con tu esposa- dijo Nami sonriéndole.

Bueno, aunque su villa es uno de los lugares más pacíficos de todo el mundo, ha veces no es malo preocuparse un poco por los seres amados- dijo Luffy. Ussop asintió y volvió al interior del Sunny.

Es increíble como pasan los años, la guerra le cambio la cara a todo el mundo- dijo Luffy mirando una isla a lo lejos, aunque aun se podían distinguir los restos de una ciudad costera… otra de las victimas de la guerra.

Nami miro las ruinas también, un suspiro de resignación le invadió, al menos Cocoyashi no había sido atacada durante la guerra, pero había servido como centro de refugiados, incluso aun habían muchos allí que no habían podido regresar a sus hogares a causa de que la guerra los había borrado del mapa, Nojiko se encargaba del centro de Refugiados de la isla, pero aun así, aun habían muchos que llegaban por los remanentes.

Y pensar que han pasado 15 años…-dijo Nami con tristeza, Luffy le puso una mano en el hombro.

¡Mamá!- se escucho el grito emocionado de una adolescente y Nami suspiro, de seguro había creado algún nuevo invento y quería que lo viese.

¿Qué pasa Kath?- preguntó Nami.

¡Ven rápido ya termine la pistola de redes!- exclamaba emocionada la joven Monkey.

Se ve que Umi esta emocionada, dijo Luffy –Me gustaría ir a ver.

Olvídalo, ella aun no deja que te acerques a sus inventos desde que casi castras a Sanji con la "Supermegaespecial e invencible Navaja"- dijo Nami sonriendo, Luffy solo se carcajeo mientras que Nami se dirigía a ver a su hija.

Solo espero que esta vez no explote- dijo Nami resignada.

Es una pistola de redes ¿Qué podría pasar?- preguntó Luffy, Nami le miro con resignación.

¿No te acuerdas de su exprimidor de naranjas?- preguntó Nami y solo sonrió mientras que se dirigía a donde le esperaba su hija.

Luffy miro como Nami se alejaba, en eso vio que su hijo se acercaba, se secaba el sudor después de una practica bastante extenuante con el Bo, lo que a Luffy le extrañaba, su hijo era muy distinto a él en mucho, era muy serio, algo frio con la gente y no muy parlanchín, aunque según Nami, el era muy tímido.

Veo que entrenaste duro esta vez Dan- dijo Luffy mientras que su hijo solo le miraba –Sabes, deberías de desembarcar con Chopper y conmigo en la próxima isla, es bueno relajarse un poco y dejar un poco el entrenamiento.

Padre, debo de seguir mi entrenamiento… no puedo estar jugando todo el tiempo como Kath-dijo secamente Dan, Luffy solo suspiro, su hijo no cambiaba, solo se dedicaba a entrenar y a partirse el alma.

Sabes hijo, no te hará bien estar así, deberías de divertirte un poco… anda, ¿Qué acaso no hay nada que desees hacer a parte de hacerte más fuerte?- preguntó Luffy.

Dan solo negó con la cabeza y miro de vuelta al barco.

Padre, recuerda que mi sueño es ser el mejor y el mas poderoso del mundo, superarlos a ustedes… y no lo lograre si me distraigo con otras cosas… -dijo el chico, Luffy suspiro… eso de ser padre era muy difícil, y más con los hijos que le habían tocado.

Kathelen Umi, era muy alocada, a veces distraída, pese a su gran inventiva en ocasiones se pasaba de inocente, Nami le decía a Luffy que su hija era una versión femenina de él, lo que a Luffy le daba a entender que cuando joven… llegaba a ser muy exasperante, aunque lo que le preocupaba a Luffy es que su hija había heredado la hermosura de Nami… lo que ya de antemano le ponía los cabellos de punta por que a veces era tan distraída su hija con respecto a sus invenciones que se llegaba a olvidar de ponerse alguna sudadera o algo encima y salía solo en bra a veces (incluso una vez había salido solo en ropa interior sin percatarse por estar muy metida en los planos de una de sus múltiples invenciones)

Dan era un caso aparte, no se parecía casi en nada a Luffy mas que levemente en su apariencia, era casi tan listo como su madre y muy perspicaz, pero al mismo tiempo, desde niño, siempre fue un poco tímido, pero el trato con Zoro le hizo desear ser siempre el más fuerte… avocándose tanto al entrenamiento que no dejaba mucho tiempo para otra clase de gustos.

Esta bien, pero de lo que te pierdes, Sanji dijo que conocía un par de buen lugares- dijo Luffy con una mueca.

Bah, no se como la señorita Camie soporta estar con ese mujeriego… no entiendo a las mujeres, de verdad, ni siquiera me imagino como es que tu y mi madre terminaron juntos siendo tan distintos- dijo Dan con calma, Luffy entonces le sonrió.

Es por que la amo, y se que ella me ama- dijo Luffy, Dan sonrió levemente e iba a hablar cuando el sonido de 8un estallido retumbo del interior.

No me digas, ¿Kath hizo un nuevo invento?- dijo Dan negando con la cabeza.

Así es… y creo que se gano otra semana de castigo- dijo Luffy mientras que veía salir con una expresión resignada a Nami… y algo tostada también.

A veces me pregunto como lo logra… que cosas que no manejan nada de explosivos exploten de todas maneras- dijo Dan, Nami subió a donde estaban ellos.

¿Una semana?- dijo Luffy.

Si, una semana, y esta vez no le ayudes a limpiar- dijo Nami mirando al horizonte.

Buenos Días madre- dijo Dan… y Nami le soltó un coscorrón.

Llámame mamá, eso de madre me hace sentir vieja- dijo Nami, Luffy se rio un poco, mientras que Dan se sobaba la cabeza.

No entiendo como es que pega tan fuerte- dijo Dan.

Los golpes de amor son los más dolorosos, hijo, así como los que da mi abuelo- dijo Luffy con una mueca.

Se acerca una tormenta- dijo Nami mirando al horizonte, Luffy asintió y de inmediato se dirigió a hablarle a los demás, Dan solo miro a su madre y suspiro, aun le sorprendia como podía predecir el tiempo.

En fin, será mejor ir a ayudar a los demás- dijo mientras que iba a ayudar.

En otro lugar.

Amazon Lily.

La Isla de las amazonas había estado muy activa desde la guerra, gracias a un trato hecho con Monkey D. Dragon y con uno delos pocos Almirantes de la Marina que quedaron después de la guerra, una pequeña parte de la isla fue donada para que algunos sobrevivientes fundaran una embajada, donde se mantenían las relaciones comerciales, aunque eso si, ninguno de los hombres de esa embajada podían salir a otras partes de la isla sin un permiso especial.

Por lo que las amazonas muy rara vez veían a un hombre.

Boa Hancock, desde su regreso por fin se había comportado como la reina que debía de ser, y Amazon Lily había prosperado de una manera que nadie se esperaba…

Hime sama- dijo Marguerite.

¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Hancock mientras que miraba algunos informes con respecto a algunas remodelaciones.

La tormenta esta aumentando su intensidad, se nos ha informado que probablemente algunos barcos busquen refugio en su porción de la isla- dijo Marguerite, Hancock solo le miro con calma.

Bien, mientras no se adentren a la isla no veo por que haya algún problema, puedes retirarte- dijo Hancock.

Como ordene Hime sama- dijo retirándose.

¿Alguien sabe donde esta Coral?- preguntó a otra de las amazonas que estaba por allí.

Se fue a explorar el centro de la isla- dijo la amazona, Hancock solo se toco las sienes.

Esa niña es idéntica a su padre… al menos se que estará bien- dijo mientras qué regresaba su atención a los informes.

La tormenta era muy fuerte, aun así, el Thousand Sunny surcaba el bravo mar con presura.

¡Vamos, no suelten esas amarras!- gritaba Nami, Luffy y los demás trabajaban duro para evitar que hubieran errores.

Como le encanta mandar a ella- dijo Zoro algo molesto mientras que junto con Sanji sujetaban las amarras.

Ah, Nami swan es muy hermosa mandando- dijo Sanji sonriente.

Hey, corta el rollo, recuerda que esta casada y tu estas con Camie- dijo Zoro con calma.

Cállate Marimo, no tiene nada de malo apreciar la belleza femenina- le replico Sanji.

No eres más que un pervertido- dijo Zoro con una leve sonrisa, Sanji bufo molesto.

Me lo dice el verdadero mujeriego… ¡Que acaso Robin chan no fue suficiente como para que tuvieras que meterte con esas dos!- le espeto, Zoro se sonrojo molesto e iba a replicar cuando Franky se les acerco.

Hey dejen sus peleas para después que la tormenta esta aumentando su intensidad- dijo Franky, Zoro solo miro a Sanji de manera enfadada mientras qué este solo sonrió con burla.

"Esta me la pagas condenado cocinero del amor"- pensó Zoro molesto.

Adentro del Sunny.

¿Por qué no me dejan ira ayudarles?- preguntó Umi molesta.

Bueno, la ultima vez te caíste por la borda y a Camie le costo un poco de trabajo sacarte- dijo Nico Robin sonriéndole mientras que un pequeño de no mas de 9 años dormía en uno de los sillones del Sunny.

Veo que esta muy tranquilo- dijo la chica.

Si, en eso se parece a su padre, si no es por una situación de emergencia o la hora de comer, no hay poder humano que lo despierte- dijo Robin mirando al niño con ternura.

Robin san… ¿Por qué usted y Zoro san jamás se casaron?- preguntó. Robin solo suspiro.

Ambos somos buenos nakamas, pero no funcionaria… no solo nuestra edad es diferente, también nuestra forma de ser- dijo Robin con tristeza, Katheleen le miro.

Pero… ¿Aun lo amas no?- preguntó, Robin sonrió levemente.

De eso no tengas duda- dijo Robin mirando al niño.

Desde una puerta, Jewerly Bonnie solo miraba la escena, a su lado, Pellona sonreía.

Es difícil luchar contra eso ¿Verdad?- le dijo Pellona, Bonnye solo sonrió.

No importa… ¿Cuándo piensas regresar a tu reino de fantasía?- le pregunto.

El mismo día que tu elijas terminar tus "vacaciones" querida- dijo Pellona, Bonnye solo suspiro molesta.

La tormenta paso…

El Thousand Sunny se había salido de curso, Nami suspiro al percatarse de que ahora estaban en el Calm Belt, al menos Franky había pensado en esa posibilidad y había acondicionado el Sunny para pasar por esos lugares.

¿En donde nos encontramos pregunto Franky mientras que Luffy miraba el océano y vio a lo lejos una isla… entonces sintió un escalofrió.

Según lo que veo, cerca de la isla Amazon Lily- dijo Nami con calma –creo que deberíamos de desembarcar, necesitamos hacer reparaciones y obtener algunas provisiones, ¿Qué opinas Luffy?

Eh… si… claro- dijo algo cohibido, no sabía por que pero tenía un mal presentimiento.

El barco anclo en el puerto.

Los Mugiwara (y algunos extras) bajaron y hablaron con el capitán de puerto, este a su vez envió un mensaje para informar a Boa Hancock (de acuerdo al tratado, era necesario informar a la Reina de las amazonas de cualquier barco que arribase)

Dan y Katheleen solo miraban la isla, Kath asombrada y Dan con aburrimiento.

Al menos, se ve que hay buenos lugares para practicar- dijo Dan con calma.

Chicos, no se alejen demasiado de la embajada, recuerden que no deben adentrarse en la zona de las Amazonas- dijo Nami, Umi asintió mientras que Dan solo sonrió.

"¿Amazonas he? Escuche que son buenas guerreras, podría aprender mucho si peleo contra alguna."- pensó con algo de interés mientras qué lentamente se iba escapando del lugar.

¿En serio? Yo quería conocer a las amazonas- dijo Umi con un mohín de disgusto.

Tranquila hija, ya las conocerás, según tengo entendido tu padre es amigo de ellas, tal vez puedan enseñarte algo- dijo Nami, Luffy se estremeció levemente.

¿A dónde se fue Dan?- preguntó Luffy.

Dan había corrido fuera de la zona de la embajada, no era muy grande por lo que le fue rápido salir de allí, por el momento se conformaba con ver a una amazona, y si tenía la posibilidad de pelear con ella más mejor, de pronto escucho el sonido de agua caer.

Dan corrió a donde provenía el sonido y entonces se percato de que era el sonido de una pequeña cascada, se acerco… y entonces se quedo paralizado.

Y es que en la caída de la cascada vio a una hermosa joven de largos cabellos negros bañándose… su cuerpo era muy hermoso, su piel era blanca y se notaba suave, sus brazos se veían delicados pero una inspección un poco más detallaba indicaba que la joven poseía una gran fuerza… Dan se sonrojo… era la primera vez que se sentía así por una chica.

En eso la joven volteo… y se quedo asombrada… un chico… la chica rápidamente salto y sujeto una espada mientras que miraba al joven.

¿Quién eres? ¿Qué acaso no sabes que esta prohibido que los hombres entren a esta parte de la isla?- preguntó la chica, Dan solo le miro fijamente… lo que incomodo a la chica -¿Qué tanto me miras?

Eres… eres hermosa- dijo Dan, la chica se sonrojo… si bien era cierto que las amazonas se lo decían… era la primera vez que lo escuchaba de un hombre…

Dan se percato entonces de lo que estaba haciendo y antes de que ella volviera a hablar hecho a correr con todas sus fuerzas de regreso al puerto.

¿Qué? ¿Qué fue eso?- se pregunto la chica aun sonrojada.

Continuara.

Bien, este es el capitulo uno, y la verdad me costo mucho trabajo hacerlo, aunque salió rápido gracias a las ideas que me han dado, el como verán ya he usado los nombres que algunos me han dado pero bueno, primero pondré algunas cosas en claro para evitar confusiones.

Primero los nombres de los hijos de Nami y Luffy.

Monkey D. Dan

Edad: 15 años

Apariencia: se parece físicamente a Luffy, solo que su cabello es más largo, además de que sus ojos son ligeramente más pequeños denotando más su seriedad, a causa de sus entrenamientos es ligeramente fornido.

Personalidad: Aparenta ser serio y frio con todos, pero en realidad es muy tímido, en especial con las mujeres, aunque cuando algo le gusta tiende a apasionarse con ello, lo que le llega a causar conflictos, al igual que Luffy, es muy sincero y cuando dice algo lo dice de corazón, quiere mucho a sus padres y a su hermana, pero no es muy dado a demostrarlo.

Armas: Sabe manejar el Bo a la perfección y aprendió un poco del manejo de las katanas de parte de Zoro, además de que es muy diestro en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Monkey D. Katheleen Umi.

Edad: 15 años

Apariencia: guarda un gran parecido con Nami, aunque su cabello es mucho más largo, pese a su edad, su físico en desarrollo da a notar que tendrá tanta "personalidad" como su madre.

Personalidad: Es sumamente vivas e inventiva, el alegre y tiene la capacidad de hacer amigos donde sea, adora a su familia, aunque es un poco celosa con respecto a ellos, es también muy distraída e igual de apasionada que su hermano, a causa de sus inventos, en muchas ocasiones se concentra tanto que termina caminando semidesnuda por cualquier lado, como algo interesante, Nami le llama Kath o Katheleen y Luffy le llama Umi (así que ella esta acostumbrada a que le digan de las dos maneras)

Armas: ella es diestra en todo tipo de armas y en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, se podría decir que es más fuerte que su hermano, pero no le gusta mucho pelear.

La hija de Hancock será explicada en el próximo capitulo.

Con respecto a lo de Zoro y Robin, ambos mantuvieron una relación de la que nació un pequeño, el problema es que los remanentes de la guerra, en concordancia con la cada vez mayor relación de Zoro con más mujeres hicieron que ambos no se casaran, pese a ello, es obvio que Robin aun le ama.

Con respecto a esta parte, se aceptan nombres para el hijo que tuvieron Robin y Zoro, y por cierto, como lo comento Sanji en el capitulo, Zoro ha mantenido relación con otras mujeres… ya es cuestión de ustedes imaginarse con quienes.

Sanji esta con Camie, quien se quedo con el grupo tras la muerte de Hatchan y han decidido vivir una vida juntos, ahora que Camie ha cumplido los treinta años, y sus aletas se han separado, Sanji esta pensando en pedirle que se case con él.

Ussop se caso con Kaya y se retiro de la vida pirata, pero de vez en cuando el regresa con el grupo, tiene un hijo con ella, el nombre también lo dejo a su elección.

Chopper ha crecido más y aun sigue con el grupo junto con Franky y Brook, ambos serán más desarrollados a lo largo de la historia.

Pellona sigue con el grupo, ya que le cogió algo de cariño a Zoro.

Bonnye esta con ellos por que quiere conocer más del grupo… y de una persona en especifico.

Espero que les agrade el manejo de la historia y espero mas ideas, que eso permitirá que el fic vaya más rápido.

En el próximo capitulo añadiré agradecimientos para los que me han apoyadop.


	3. Capitulo 2: Un pequeño encuentro, P 2

**El Dilema**

Capitulo 2: Un pequeño encuentro, Parte 2.

Dan estaba nervioso, durante los viajes del grupo había visto a muchas chicas muy hermosas, pero siempre había tenido el temor de acercárseles… pero ahora… esa chica… no se la podía quitar de la cabeza sin importar lo que pasara.

Llego a la embajada y casi se estrello contra Zoro.

¿Qué te pasa chico?- preguntó Zoro sujetándolo, Dan le miro confundido –Arréglate ese cabello, no querrás ver al embajador con esas fachas.

Si… claro- dijo Dan mientras que Zoro le miraba extrañado.

Para ser el hijo de Luffy eres muy extraño- dijo con calma.

Luffy y los demás se encontraban ya en el edificio designado como embajada, Nami se percato de que Luffy se veía ligeramente nervioso, aunque no entendía por que.

¡Mugi chan!- se escucho una estruendosa y afeminada, Luffy y los demás (con la excepción de Umi) sonrieron.

Mr 2. Entro al lugar sonriendo, se había decidido a vivir en la isla como cónsul, siendo uno de los pocos hombres que podían entrar en la zona amazona (quizás por ser un okama)

Hola Bon Chan- dijo Luffy sonriendo.

¡Ah chicos, chicos! ¡Que bueno es volver a verlos!- dijo sonriéndoles.

¿Quién es ese?- preguntó Kath por lo bajo, Robin le sonrió.

Es un viejo amigo, el salvo a tu padre cuando peleo en Impel Down para rescatar a tu tío- dijo Robin, Kath solo le miro pensativa.

En eso Zoro y Dan entraron al cuarto.

¡Ah Zoro chan, veo que estas bien!- exclamo Mr 2 sonriendo, Zoro solo asintió, aunque Dan no les presto atención, aunque Mr. 2 si se percato de algunas caras nuevas (no había visto al grupo desde hacia mas de 6 años… y a Nami apenas la volvía a ver desde que se embarazo).

Hey Mugi chan, ¿Quiénes son ellos?- preguntó señalando a Kath y a Dan.

Ha son mis hijos, chicos preséntense- dijo Luffy con una sonrisa.

¡Hola yo soy Monkey D. Katheleen Umi!- exclamo sonriendo -¡Puedes llamarme Kath o Umi, como sea no importa ambos me gustan!

Mr. 2 sonrió y entonces miro a Dan, este ni parecía haberse dado cuenta.

Hey chico despierta- dijo Zoro, Dan pego un pequeño brinco.

¿Qué pasa?- pregunto mirando a Zoro.

Preséntate- le respondió, Dan miro a Bon Clay… y pego un brinco ya que se le había acercado demasiado.

Eh… soy Monkey D. Dan, es un placer- dijo mirando a Bon Clay extrañado, este solo sonrió.

¡Ja, no los había visto desde que… espera que no los había visto nunca! Je recuerdo que la última vez que vi a su madre ustedes aun estaban en su vientre, que tiempos aquellos- dijo Bon Clay para más pena de los demás.

¿Dónde están Franky, Ussop y Brook?- preguntó mirando los que faltaban.

En el Sunny, están revisando algunas cosas- dijo Robin desde una banca, a su lado dormía su hijo y Bon Clay entonces se percato del pequeño.

Vaya, ¿Y quien es este pequeño?- preguntó mirando al niño.

Se llama Shin… es nues… mi hijo- dijo Robin bajando levemente la mirada.

Y también es mi hijo- dijo Zoro con seriedad, Robin solo evito mirarle… y Bon Clay se percato de que era un tema delicado, por lo que rápidamente cambio el tema.

El embajador no tarda en bajar, je, ¿Quieren algo de comer por lo mientras?- pregunto, y en eso Luffy y Kath se levantaron de golpe.

¡Carne!- dijeron al unisonó mientras que Nami solo se sobaba las sienes.

De tal padre tal hija- dijo para si.

Dan solo suspiro y se sentó… volviendo su mente a la hermosa chica que había visto en la cascada y se sonrojo, lo que no paso desapercibido para Robin.

En el Sunny.

¿Por qué no quisiste bajar?- le pregunto Bonney a Pellona, esta solo jugaba con un desgarbado peluche (lo que a Bonney le parecía ridículo por la edad que ya tenía) Camie se encontraba en la cocina preparando un poco de Takoyaki

Mucho sol, no me gusta, además, yo tendría que hacerte la misma pregunta- dijo Pellona burlona.

Luego bajo… ¿Y que has pensado?- preguntó con calma mientras que comía una pierna de pavo.

Aun no lo sé… he de admitir que antes me caía muy mal, pero… no lo sé… ella lo vale- dijo Bonney con calma.

En la cocina, Camie sonreía mientras que seguía preparando el takoyaki, estaba muy ilusionada, Sanji parecía estar muy interesado en casarse con ella, lo que la hacia muy feliz, solo esperaba que ya se le pasase lo mujeriego.

Donde las amazonas.

¿El esta aquí?- preguntó Hancock con sorpresa. La mensajera asintió, lo que hizo que la hermosa mujer sonriera –Marigold, Sandersonia, iremos a hacer una visita a la embajada.

Pero hermana, Coral aun no ha regresado- dijo Sandersonia.

No creo que tarde, recuerda que ella nunca deja una buena comida- dijo Hancock con calma.

En el bosque, una hermosa joven de cabellos negros corría en dirección al lugar de las amazonas, estaba confundida, ya había visto a algunos hombres en sus pequeñas escapadas para espiar la embajada… pero este chico… fue extraño, las amazonas le llamaban hermosa todo el tiempo, incluso sabía que entre los pocos hombres que había en la isla se había corrido esa voz de su belleza… y la verdad es que jamás le había importado, a ella solo le gustaba la aventura, si bien había heredado el Haki del rey no le gustaba, sentía que le daba una ventaja injusta sobre otros… su sueño era ser la nueva reina de los Piratas… no ansiaba gobernar Amazon Lily… además de haber escuchado muchas historias de parte de su madre acerca de Monkey D. Luffy…

Pero ahora se sentía confundida… el hecho de que ese extraño chico le dijera hermosa… le hizo latir su corazón… y no se lo podía quitar de la cabeza… vio de pronto que llegaba al castillo y a gran velocidad entro pasando de largo al resto de las amazonas.

Corla- dijo la voz de Hancock, la chica volteo y vio a su madre mirándole con seriedad, Hancock llevaba las ropas que usaba para visitar la embajada.

Madre… veo que vas a salir- dijo ella con una sonrisa, y Hancock solo frunció el ceño, su hija muy rara vez era educada… y solo lo era cuando estaba nerviosa.

¿Paso algo de lo que deba enterarme?- preguntó mirando a su hija con calma.

No… nada…- le respondió, Hancock solo le miro pero le resto importancia.

Prepárate, iremos a visitar la embajada… hay alguien a quien debes de conocer- dijo Hancock ante la confundida mirada de su hija.

¿Por qué iremos a la embajada?- preguntó.

Ya te lo dije, hay una persona muy importante que debes de conocer- dijo con calma.

Hermana, nosotras debemos de quedarnos a seguir revisando las reparaciones, pídele a Marguerite que te acompañe, a fin de cuentas, creo que desea visitar a Aphelandra- dijo Marigold.

Bien, que venga ella, también manda por Sweetpea—dijo Hancock mientras qué miraba a su hija percatándose de que había dejado de prestarles atención -¿No deseas comer algo antes de partir?

No… gracias madre… estoy bien- dijo Coral mientras qué miraba por la ventana, Hancock le miro levemente sorprendida.

"¿Coral rechazando comer? Creo que tendré que hablar con ella más tarde"- pensó Hancock algo preocupada por su hija, más aun así sonrió –"Luffy Sama… por fin lo veré de nuevo, espero que se alegre al conocer a su hija"

Coral solo miraba por la ventana.

"¿Quién rayos será?"- se preguntó para si.

De vuelta a la embajada.

¡Ya era hora de que llegaras!- dijo Bon Clay mirando a la puerta, los mugiwara miraron en esa dirección con la excepción de Luffy y Umi, quienes estaban peleándose por ver quien se comía un trozo de pastel.

¡Es un placer verlos de nuevo!- dijo un enorme hombre Rubio, a su lado iba una mujer un poco más alta de cabellos castaños… y de un gran cuerpo -¡Maestro Sanji es un placer verlo!

¿Qué tal Duval?- preguntó Sanji a modo de saludo aunque no despeo la vista de la mujer.

Veo que la vida como embajador te ha caído bien- dijo Zoro mientras que le daba un zape a Luffy para que dejara de comer.

Je, si, es una gran vida- dijo Duval.

Luffy sama, es bueno verlo- dijo la mujer, Luffy le miro y pensativo le miro.

¿Aphelandra? ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Luffy algo sorprendido.

Bueno, abandone a las amazonas… y me case con Duval- dijo para sorpresa de Luffy y Sanji.

¡En serio!- preguntaron ambos, Luffy sonriendo y Sanji ciertamente consternado.

Si, bueno, Hime sama me lo permitió, para que las relaciones entre la embajada y las amazonas mejoraran- dijo con calma

Vaya, eres muy alta- dijo Nami mirando a Aphelandra ella le sonrió mientras qué Umi solo le miraba de arriba abajo.

¿Qué comiste amiga para crecer así?- preguntó con curiosidad.

¡Kath compórtate!- le grito Nami molesta.

Oh, no hay problema- respondió Aphelandra sonriendo, mientras qué Sanji solo se acercaba a Duval.

Oye ¿Cómo le hiciste para que ella se casara contigo?- preguntó Sanji, Duval solo sonrió soberbio.

Fue mi encanto natural- dijo riendo, los demás le miraron con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

¿Y quienes son ellos Luffy Sama? No los conozco de la última vez que vino- preguntó la ex amazona señalando a los más jóvenes y a Nami.

Ella es Nami… mi esposa-. Dijo Luffy sonriendo, Aphelandra abrió los ojos sorprendida- Y ellos son mis hijos, Umi y Dan.

¿Sus hijos?- preguntó bastante asombrada -"Oh Dios… cuando Hime sama se entere"

Bon Clay miro a Aphelandra y se percato de lo que debía de pensar… bueno, tantos años en la isla le permitieron saber muchas cosas y sabía que Boa Hancock no tardaría en venir, mentalmente le deseo a Luffy lo mejor, ya que por las condiciones en las que había llegado el Sunny… pues tardarían mucho en salir.

El grupo charlaba sobre las necesidades que eran mas pertinentes, más Dan se había vuelto a quedar en las nubes, Robin se percato y viendo que su hijo se había vuelo a quedar dormido, se acerco al joven.

Un berry por tus pensamientos- dijo sonriendo, Dan le miro y solo suspiro sonriendo.

Robin san, ¿Por qué no esta charlando con los demás?- preguntó Dan con calma.

Es demasiado aburrido, además, he notado que estas algo distraído… y así no eres tu, ¿Paso algo en tu pequeña escapada?- pregunto la arqueóloga.

Pues… -Dan miro a Robin y suspiro, aunque quisiera no podría ocultarlo, a veces había llegado a decir pequeñas mentiras blancas, pero a Robin la respetaba tanto como a su madre y no podía mentirle –Pues yo… yo vi a una chica…

Vaya… ¿Y era bonita?- preguntó sonriendo, Dan sonrió.

Era… como un ángel… jamás… jamás había visto tanta perfección junta- dijo el chico sonrojado, Robin le miro levemente sorprendida, sabía que el chico era muy tímido y en su vida se había atrevido siquiera a pensar en las chicas.

"Un flechazo"- pensó algo enternecida, al parecer, Dan experimentaba los llamados, "primer amor" y "Amor a primera vista", sonrió un poco mas, el chico estaba creciendo, eso era notorio, más recordó lo apasionado que era Dan cuando se aferraba a algo… y pensó que lo mejor sería que no se obsesionara con la chica que había visto.

¿Era una amazona?- preguntó Robin.

Creo que si... Salí de la zona de la embajada y la vi bañándose en una cascada…- dijo ahora si rojo como un tomate, Robin apenas y pudo contener una carcajada, en serio que Dan y Luffy eran diferentes, Luffy nunca fue de avergonzarse, excepto por Nami, pero Luffy tuvo muchas más oportunidades y jamás se mostro ni una pizca de lo nervioso y apenado que veía en su hijo.

¿Sabes? Es de mala educación espiar a una chica cuando se baña- dijo Robin aun riendo.

Fue un accidente… si la vuelvo a ver me disculpare- dijo Dan apenado –"Aunque valió la pena debo admitirlo"- pensó sumamente sonrojado.

Robin solo negó con la cabeza mientras que reía.

¿Qué paso mamá? ¿Están contando algo divertido?- se escucho la voz del pequeño Shin, Robin solo negó con la cabeza mientras que el niño les miraba frunciendo el ceño… Robin sonrió con cierta ternura y no pudo evitar mirar a donde Zoro hablaba con Luffy.

"Son tan parecidos… a veces… siento que fui una idiota por no intentar retenerlo"- pensó con algo de tristeza.

Las horas pasaron, Franky y Ussop habían comenzado con las reparaciones del Sunny mientras que Nami y Luffy hablaban con Duval sobre las provisiones que necesitarían en el viaje… claro esta, hubo un poco de pánico cuando Brook salió a caminar un poco, pero no paso a mayores.

Ya eran cercanas las 5 pm, Bonney y Pellona habían decidido salir del Sunny a conocer un poco la zona de la embajada, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo estuvieron cerca de Zoro (según ellas para que no se perdiera ya que aun después de tantos años, el sentido de orientación de Zoro aun seguía siendo pésimo)

Robin les miraba de lejos y no pudo evitar suspirar, su hijo solo se dedicaba a observar el mar con calma.

Dan se encontraba entrenando en el Sunny mientras qué Kath se dedicaba a curiosear por la embajada, Sanji estaba junto con Camie charlando en el puerto.

Bon Clay camino a donde estaban Luffy y Nami charlando con Duval.

Duval, es necesario que vengas, hay algo urgente- dijo con seriedad.

¿Qué pasa?- preguntó el rubio.

Será mejor que vengas- dijo Bon Clay.

Parece que es urgente, Luffy san, Nami san, los veré en cuanto pasen mis ocupaciones- dijo con algo de seriedad –Siéntanse libres de estar donde quieran.

¿Qué habrá pasado?- preguntó Nami extrañada.

No lo sé… pero algo me da mala espina- dijo Luffy.

En el edificio de la embajada.

Es un placer verle Hime sama- dijo Aphelandra con una referencia, Hancock asintió mientras qué miraba los alrededores.

¿Dónde están el pelmazo de tu marido y el okama loco?- preguntó con calma la emperatriz.

Están arreglando algunos asuntos, pero ya les mande a llamar- dijo la castaña, Marguerite y Sweetpea solo sonreían de ver de nuevo a su vieja camarada, en eso Coral se acerco a Hancock.

Mamá, no deberías de hablar así del esposo de ella, es cierto que es un inepto pero no debes de recalcarlo- dijo la chica mientras que Aphelandra solo caía en una ligera depresión.

"Hancock sama y Coral sama no cambian, les encanta tortura a Aphelandra… bueno, creo que a todas les gusta un poco, con ese sujeto tan extraño con el que se quedo… creo que ningún hombre jamás le llegara a los talones a Luffy San"- pensó Marguerite.

En ello Bon Clay y Duval entraron en la habitación haciendo una reverencia.

Es un placer que nos honre con su presencia HebiHime- dijo Duval muy correctamente.

He sabido que ha venido Luffy Sama a la embajada- dijo Hancock, Coral solo se sorprendió, ya que no le habían dicho a quien iban a ver… y gracias a las historias que le habían contado para ella Monkey D. Luffy era el hombre más impresionante de todos.

Si, en estos momentos están haciendo reparaciones a su barco y proveyéndose de provisiones- dijo Bon Clay.

Ya veo, deseo hablar con el y sus nakamas, ya hace tiempo que deseaba saludarles- dijo con una sonrisa la emperatriz mientras que de reojo observaba a su hija, Duval y Bon Clay sudaron frió… ellos sabían por medio de Aphelandra, que Hancock jamás le había dicho a Coral sobre su padre, ya que tenia la loca idea de que sería mejor que lo supiese cuando estuviesen frente a frente.

Como usted lo desee- dijo Duval mientras qué junto con Bon Clay salía del cuarto.

Bentham san- dijo Duval afuera.

No me llames así… ¿Qué pasa?- dijo molesto.

Será mejor que prepares la enfermería y de ser posible algunos ataúdes, que creo que va a correr sangre- dijo Duval, Bon Clay suspiro.

Ya lo creo… ¿Deberíamos de decirle a Luffy chan que huya?- preguntó.

¿A dónde? Con su barco como esta ahora no llegara ni a una legua de aquí… tendremos que esperar que todo salga bien- respondió el rubio.

Entonces vamos pues, a mal paso darle prisa- dijo Bon Clay con seriedad y ambos salieron de la embajada.

En otro punto.

No Luffy, ya tenemos suficiente carne y tu Kath no te pongas de su lado- regañaba Nami a su esposo y su hija.

Pero mamá, ¿No vez que no es suficiente? Nos vamos a morir de hambre- dijo Kath mientras que Luffy asentía.

Kath, una señorita en pleno desarrollo no debe de comer así, no quiero que engordes- le espeto, Kath solo se sujeto el mentón.

Bonney san come tanto como papá y no engorda- le respondió su hija.

Es por que ella es un fenómeno- le respondió Nami, Luffy empezó a reírse.

Je, bueno Umi, creo que tu mamá no se va a rendir en esto- dijo sonriendo, Nami solo sonrió con soberbia –Pero claro, como tendremos que comer menos… tal vez no tenga muchas energías para que "juguemos" en las noches- dijo con una cierta malicia, Nami se sonrojo hasta las orejas mientras que Umi solo le miro extrañada.

¿Juegan en las noches? ¿Y por que nunca me han invitado?- preguntó con cierta inocencia, entonces Nami solo le sorrajo un golpe a Luffy.

¡NO ANDES DICIENDO ESO FRENTE A KATHELEEN!- le grito mientras que Luffy solo sonreía en el piso –Esta bien ustedes ganan. Llevaremos un poco mas de carne.

Luffy san, Nami san, la emperatriz Boa Hancock ha venido a visitarnos y desea ver a todos los mugiwara- dijo Duval acercándose, Nami y Kathe le miraron con cierta sorpresa, pero Luffy solo sudo frió… y es que no olvidaba lo que había pasado con Hancock en el pasado… esperaba que después de tantos años se le hubiera pasado a la hermosa mujer, pero si Nami se enteraba…

Era hombre muerto.

Vaya, será un honor conocerla- dijo Nami sonriendo.

Eh… uh… Nami… este… por que… ¿Por qué no lo hacemos después? De seguro que no querrán ver a Hancock así de cansadas como están- dijo Luffy nervioso, Nami le miro extrañada.

¿Te sientes mal Luffy? Estas actuando raro…a demás ¿Por qué le llamas por su nombre?- dijo Nami, Luffy solo sudo frió –Deja de hacerte el payaso y vamos, Duval, hay que avisarle al resto de la tripulación, así que estaremos en un momento.

Eh.. si, por supuesto- dijo Duval y miro a Luffy –"Mucha suerte Luffy san"- pensó con cierta pena.

Los minutos pasaron, Nami informo a los demás Mugiwara de la invitación de la emperatriz y con la excepción de Zoro, Robin y Ussop (quienes eran los únicos que habían sabido del pequeño affaire que Luffy tuvo con ella) se mostraron interesados en ir.

En la embajada, Hancock esperaba algo impaciente la aparición de Luffy… habían pasado 15 años desde la ultima vez que se vieron y ella no olvidaba esa ultima noche que estuvieron juntos, tal y como se lo había dicho la vieja Nyon… el amor es como un huracán… y ella se lo había demostrado a Luffy varias veces esa noche.

Coral solo miraba a su madre con curiosidad, desde que habían partido del castillo se veía extrañamente emocionada, debía deberse a Monkey D. Luffy, entonces se pregunto como sería la tripulación del rey de los piratas.

"Un momento… de seguro ese chico debe de ser parte de su tripulación… y si lo es ha de ser muy fuerte… además de qué debe de haber vivido muchas aventuras"- pensó emocionada… y ligeramente sonrojada.

Monkey D. Luffy y su tripulación están en el Lobby- dijo la voz de Aphelandra.

Hancock sonrió al igual que Marguerite, quien anhelaba volver a ver a su viejo amigo, Coral se sintió algo nerviosa… ese chico… de seguro lo vería entrar junto con los demás.

Afuera, Luffy caminaba lentamente, parecía un reo que iba al cadalso… recordaba que la ultima vez que la vio, Hancock era demasiado apasionada y que no dudaba en decirle cualquier sugerencia, Nami solo notaba lo raro que se estaba portando Luffy, ya le había preguntado un par de veces, pero solo le contestaba con evasivas… dejándola muy extrañada.

Zoro miro a Ussop y a Robin, ellos dos asintieron mientras uqe se preparaban para tratar de controlar la situación ante cualquier eventualidad, Dan y Kath solo esperaban impacientes, mientras que Pellona y Bonney solo esperaban al igual que los demás

Pueden pasar- dijo Duval con seriedad.

Luffy trago saliva y entro junto con el resto.

En la sala principal, Boa Hancock sonrió al ver de nuevo a Luffy, la edad le había sentado bien, había cambiado su vestimenta y ahora era más parecida a la que Akagami Shanks empleara en su momento

El grupo entro y Hancock apenas podía contener las ganas de ir a abrazar a Luffy… y este ultimo solo trataba de no salir corriendo de allí.

Es un placer volverte a ver Luffy- dijo Hancock sonriendo.

Lo… lo mismo digo- respondió el mugiwara.

Vaya… es muy hermosa- dijo Nami sorprendida, Hancock le miro… y algo sonó en su cabeza.

Coral miro al grupo y entonces lo vio… allí estaba el chico del bosque, se sonrojo al verle… y contuvo las ganas de ir a darle una paliza por haberla visto desnuda.

Dan se percato de que al lado de la emperatriz amazona estaba la chica del bosque… se sonrojo pero no podía dejar de verla… y más por que empezó a recordar la imagen de su cuerpo en la cascada… era un hecho, debía de dejar de juntarse con Sanji.

Zoro, Robin y Ussop vieron a la emperatriz y a la chica a su lado… y sudaron frio.

"Esa chica"- pensó Ussop.

"Es idéntica a Boa Hancock… pero también se parece a Luffy"- pensó Zoro.

"Oh por dios… espero que no sea lo que creo"- pensó Robin algo asustada.

"Por que si lo es… Luffy esta en un dilema mucho peor de lo que pensaba"- fue el pensamiento de los tres.

Continuara.

Un capitulo solo para complementar el otro, je, como verán ya se encontraron cara a cara, pero deje reservado para el próximo capitulo la revelación de la verdad. Je, por ahora les presento una minibio de la hija de Hancock y del hijo de Zoro y Robin.

Nombre: Boa Coral

Edad: 15 años (recién cumplidos)

Apariencia: Físicamente se parece a su madre, aunque da cierto aire a Luffy, esta en pleno desarrollo, pero ya es una de las amazonas más bellas del lugar, su cabello es largo y sedoso, así como es notoria su complexión atlética.

Personalidad: Es aventurera, algo glotona, muy segura de si misma y algo extrovertida, no es muy respetuosa que digamos, solo se comporta de forma respetuosa cuando esta nerviosa, por parte de la vieja Nyon, sabe que si alguna vez llega a "enfermar" de amor, deberá de decidir si decide escapar de él o aceptarlo, y ella nunca ha huido de nada en su vida.

Armas: sabe manejar la espada, el arco y el látigo con mucha presteza, aunque también es muy buena en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Nombre: Nico Shin.

Edad: 9 años.

Apariencia, es de tez morena y cabellos lavanda su rostro es muy similar al de Zoro, pero sus ojos son azules, es algo regordete, pero es muy fuerte para su edad.

Personalidad: Es algo flojo, pero es sumamente listo, sabe que Zoro es su padre y desea que el y su madre estén juntos, aunque guarda un poco de rencor por las mujeres que impidieron que sus padres se unieran, actualmente trata de idear alguna manera de unirlos de nuevo, aunque en muchas ocasiones no parece ser más que un sueño.

Armas: Como es un niño, Robin le sobreprotege un poco, pero Ussop le fabrico una replica de Kabuto para que se defienda en caso de emergencia, a causa de su memoria fotográfica, ha podido aprender en teoría algunas de las técnicas de pelea de los demás mugiwara, lo que hace que no sea tan vulnerable.

Bien, como verán la situación en este fic se torna peliaguda para Luffy, quien por cierto, estaba nervioso no por lo de su hija con Hancock (que aun no sabe que tuvo) sino por que recuerda que cuando ya estaba con Nami, el también estuvo con Hancock y no desea que Nami se entere de ese pequeño secreto.

Bueno, en el próximo capitulo ahondare en lo que pasara y aquí pido ideas para ello, usare las mejores para preparar el próximo capitulo, además, les preguntare algo, ¿Desean que me centre en lo que pasa entre Luffy y su familia? o ¿También desean que trate de ver que se resuelva el asunto entre Zoro y Robin? Eso es decisión de ustedes, je, aunque de todos modos a manera de mini Flashbacks sabrán con quienes estuvo Zoro y que motivo a su relación y luego su ruptura con Robin.

Además, je, cuando Dan se entere de quien es Coral en realidad… bueno, diré que esto se pondrá tenso.

Suerte


	4. Capitulo 3: Verdad y Dolor, Parte 1

**El Dilema**

**Capitulo 3: Verdad y Dolor, Parte 1.**

Luffy miro a Hancock fijamente, esta le miraba también provocándole nervios al rey pirata, Coral no dejaba de ver a Dan, y este estaba igual, Kath solo miro a la reina Amazona con sorpresa, pero Nami vio los nervios de Luffy y entonces sintió escalofríos.

Zoro se percato de las miradas y vio a Ussop y a Robin.

Tenemos que hacer algo- dijo en voz baja.

Lo sé… pero primero hay que ver como reaccionan- dijo Robin, Ussop asintió, Zoro gruño levemente y miro al frente.

Es un placer verte de nuevo Luffy- dijo Hancock sonriendo, Luffy trago saliva.

Lo… lo mismo digo… Hancock- respondió balbuceante.

Luffy… ¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó Nami preocupada, Hancock entonces frunció el ceño, Marguerite miro a Luffy y a Nami algo extrañada mientras que Aphelandra y Duval solo rezaban por que fuera lo que fuera que pasara… pasara rápido, Bon Clay no sabía que pasaría, pero mentalmente le deseaba a Luffy toda la suerte del mundo.

¿Quien es ella?- preguntó Hancock mirando a Nami, ella le devolvió la mirada y de pronto Nami se sintió rara… algo no le agradaba en lo absoluto.

Ella… ella es… es… es…- Luffy balbuceaba lo que hizo que todos le miraran… Umi se le acerco entonces.

¿Qué te pasa papá?- preguntó preocupada… y Hancock abrió los ojos con sorpresa… al igual que Marguerite.

¿Eres la hija del Rey de los piratas? Que extraño, en los pocos diarios que llegan jamás se informo que tuviera una hija- dijo Coral mirando a Umi, ella le miro y sonrió.

Yo soy Monkey D. Katheleen Umi, puedes llamarme Kath o Puedes llamarme Umi, me da igual, y ese lerdo de allá es mi hermano, Monkey D. Dan- dijo Umi señalando a Dan, este solo ajo la cara sonrojado, Coral no dijo nada y se concentro en mirar a Dan.

"Vaya… es hijo del Rey de los Piratas… con razón llamo mi atención… es bastante atractivo"-pensó algo sonrojada.

Hancock les miraba y Luffy pensó que no diría nada, mas la expresión de su rostro indicaba algo… ira… expresión que no paso desapercibida para Nami, quien estaba sumamente confusa.

¿Y tu quien eres?- pregunto sonriendo Kath, Coral iba a hablar cuando Hancock se levanto de su asiento.

Ella es Boa Coral… es mi hija- dijo Hancock seriamente, la sonrisa había desaparecido de su rostro mientras miraba de Luffy a Nami y viceversa, Luffy miro a Coral y algo le llamo la atención… su apariencia le era muy familiar.

¿Eres su madre?- preguntó nervioso, Hancock se veía muy seria y Marguerite se dio cuenta.

"Esta herida… no espero que Luffy tuviera una familia… oh por dios… algo me dice que esto se pondrá feo"- pensó la rubia mirando a su reina, quien apretaba los puños con firmeza.

Dan solo miro a Coral.

"Ya veo, la hija de la Reina de las Amazonas… y veo que es tan hermosa como su madre… ¿Pero que diablos estoy pensando?"- pensó el chico sacudiendo su cabeza.

Robin solo contuvo la respiración mientras que Ussop sacaba una mascara de la petaca que llevaba consigo.

"Sogeking… creo que serás necesario muy pronto"- pensó, Zoro solo se preparaba para cualquier eventualidad.

¿Y quien es el padre?- pregunto nervioso Luffy, Nami le miro extrañada… a Luffy rara vez le importaba eso… y algo se quebró en su ser.

"¿Podría ser que…? No, imposible, es Luffy, la persona mas dulce y honesta que conozco… el hombre que amo, el padre de mis hijos… el no podría haber hecho algo así"- pensó asustada.

Hancock miro a su hija y ella se percato de que su madre se veía molesta… no, furiosa, de un enfado tal que no había sido visto nunca por ella.

Coral… ¿Recuerdas lo que te conté sobre Monkey D. Luffy?- preguntó Hancock.

He… si madre- respondió la joven, Hancock miro a Luffy con seriedad.

El… Luffy… te presento a tu hija- dijo finalmente mientras que una sombra cubría su mirada.

Hija… hija…

Esa palabra retumbo en la cabeza de Luffy y los demás.

Nami mira a Coral, luego a Hancock, luego a Luffy y repitió el movimiento.

¿De… de que hablas?- preguntó Luffy asustado.

¡Luffy que demonios esta pasando! ¡Como que es tu hija!- exploto Nami.

¿Papá? ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Kath confundida.

Robin miro a Dan quien se había quedado congelado por la revelación.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿De que están hablando?"- pensó sorprendido.

¿El es mi… padre?- preguntó Coral mirando a Luffy.

¡Pero eso no es posible!- exclamo Luffy asustado, Nami solo le miraba, su pecho le ardía al pensarlo, pero se percato de que Coral era muy parecida a Luffy.

¡Es cierto! ¡Que pruebas tiene!- exclamo Umi apoyando a su padre.

Hace 15 años… Luffy ¿Qué acaso ya olvidaste esa hermosa noche antes de que partieras a pelear en Water Seven?- dijo Hancock con una sonrisa maliciosa, Nami abrió los ojos sorprendida.

"Fue después de que nos casáramos… cuando esperaba a Kath y a Dan… Luffy… ¿Es eso cierto"- pensó angustiada Nami.

Luffy solo trago saliva recordando los eventos de esa noche de verano… habían combatido contra las fuerzas del Gobierno después de que dejaran a Nami al cuidado de unos conocidos, no había pasado mucho desde que se habían casado pero la guerra no esperaba a nadie, por lo que tuvo que partir.

Luffy recordó que después de una batalla (tan traumatizante y estresante que la bloqueo de su mente) ellos llegaron a Amazon Lily… y no recordaba realmente mucho… el estrés le hizo estar deprimido y… entonces…

Luffy se sonrojo enormemente, recordó lo que había pasado… y no una, sino varias veces antes de partir… por eso mismo no había vuelto a ir a Amazon Lily… sentía mucha culpa, culpa de haber traicionado a Nami… pero sobre todo, culpa de haberse sentido tan bien.

¿Es cierto eso Luffy?- preguntó Nami con seriedad, Kath miro a su madre y después a su padre.

Papá… ¿Están mintiendo verdad? Anda tu dilo y te creeré- dijo Umi nerviosa, los demás solo miraban sin atreverse a decir nada.

Coral solo miraba a Luffy asombrada.

"El… él es mi padre… el único hombre que admire… pero como es eso posible"- pensaba la chica.

Díselos Luffy… esa noche fue especial- dijo Hancock con seriedad.

Luffy… tu…- dijo Nami bajando la vista –Dímelo… por favor…- dijo mientras que Luffy veía que en los ojos de su esposa se veían leves lagrimas.

Es… es cierto… pero yo no sabia que… que ella se había embarazado- dijo Luffy en voz baja.

Dan negó con la cabeza, igual que Umi, Coral aun no parecía entender el problema ya que los miraba confundida.

Eso no importa, ella es tu hija…y por cierto, aun no me has presentado con "ella"- dijo Hancock señalando a Nami, ella le miro y aun con la vista baja hablo.

Soy su esposa, Nami…- le respondió, Luffy le miro y se percato de las lagrimas que recorrían las mejillas de su esposa.

Nami… yo…- dijo tratando de poner su mano sobre su hombro.

¡CLAP!

La bofetada resonó en el cuarto…

Luffy estaba estupefacto, la bofetada no fue como para lastimarlo físicamente… pero en su interior le dolía como se le hubieran pegado con un mazo de Kairouzeki.

No me toques… ni siquiera me hables- dijo con sequedad en su voz mientras que le miraba con rabia en sus ojos, Luffy solo estaba atontado, se sujeto la mejilla y trato de de hablar, pero Nami se dio la vuelta y salió del cuarto empujando a todos.

Mamá…- dijo Kath y miro de reojo a su padre para salir detrás de ella, Dan aun estaba parado en su lugar tratando de analizar el asunto.

Hancock con una expresión seria se dio la vuelta y salió por otra de las puertas seguida de Aphelandra y Sweetpea.

¿Qué esta pasando aquí?- preguntó Coral confundida al ver las reacciones de todos, Marguerite solo miraba con cierta tristeza a Luffy.

"Diablos… esto es malo"- pensó Ussop tratando de acercarse a donde estaba su mejor amigo, Zoro le miro y le dejo hacer, tal vez el conociera a Luffy de más tiempo, pero Ussop era como su hermano… además, Ussop estaba casado y lo entendería.

Auch, eso debió doler- dijo Bonney, Zoro le miro y suspiro mirando de reojo a Pellona y a Robin.

"No como yo… que nunca pude llevar una relación estable… y ni siquiera puedo lograr estar en paz con la madre de mi hijo"- pensó Zoro algo molesto mientras que suspiraba.

Marguerite miro a Luffy quien bajo el rostro perturbado, Dan ahora miro a Coral desde su lugar sin decidirse a que decir o hacer.

"Ella entonces es… mi hermana"- pensó –"No eso es imposible, debe ser un error, no lo creeré… padre, deberás de explicarme muchas cosas"

Coral se acerco a Marguerite mientras que le hablaba por lo bajo.

¿Qué paso aquí Marguerite? ¿Por qué todos se pusieron tan tensos? Además ¿De verdad el es mi padre?- pregunto en voz baja y Marguerite le miro, puesto que Coral jamás había salido de la isla, era obvio que viera confundida todo lo que había pasado… incluso, era probable que ni siquiera lo viera mal.

Luego le digo Coral Hime- le respondió Marguerite, Coral estaba muy confundida, la expresión que vio en su madre daba a notar que no tardaría en empezar a llorar, igual que en la mujer que había dicho ser la esposa de Luffy.

"Pero ¿Qué es eso de esposa? Además… esa otra chica… ¿Es ella mi hermana? Eso volvería a ese chico en… mi hermano"-ahora si estaba confundida y empezaba a dolerle la cabeza.

Hey Luffy… ven será mejor que salgamos de… -dijo Ussop pero antes de que lo tocara Luffy se aparto y salió corriendo del cuarto ante las miradas de sorpresa y pena de los demás, paso al lado de Dan pero este ni siquiera trato de detenerlo.

Marguerite miro preocupada como su viejo amigo corría y entonces se alarmo.

¡Luffy espera!- grito Ussop tratando de ir tras él pero Zoro le detuvo.

Déjalo estar solo un rato… - dijo Zoro.

Pero…- replico Ussop.

Deja que piense bien las cosas- le respondió el peliverde.

¿Y si no lo hace?- preguntó Robin –No creo que sea bueno que lo dejemos así, esta deprimido y podría hacer alguna locura… Luffy no es como tu, el si le da importancia a… -dijo pero callo al darse cuenta de lo que decía, Zoro le miro con cierto enfado pero no contesto nada, Shin solo les miraba.

Creo que tiene razón- dijo Pellona –Esta demasiado deprimido como para que lo dejen solo, será mejor ir tras él.

Coral miraba la escena y se percato de que Marguerite había desaparecido… y por fin empezó a enfadarse.

¡ALGUIEN PODRÍA DECIRME QUE DEMONIOS PASO AQUÍ!- grito ya enfadada.

Ustedes busquen a Luffy… yo le explicare- dijo Zoro, Dan en eso le tomo el hombro.

Me quedo contigo, Robin san, Sanji san, vaya por favor con mi madre, Ussop san debe de ser capaz de encontrarlo, Pellona san, Bonneyt san… por favor ¿Podrían ayudarlo?- dijo el chico.

No hay problema, aunque es molesto tener que ir con mi enemigo- dijo mirando con enfado a Ussop.

Bah, lo mismo digo- dijo Ussop.

Yo iré a ayudarles también- dijo Camie.

Chico, tu padre es mi aliado, no puedo dejarle morir… seria perjudicial para el negocio- dijo Bonney.

Bien, vayan pues- dijo Dan mientras que el grupo se dividía, Robin miro de reojo a Dan y suspiro.

Dan… lo lamento- dijo Robin, Dan asintió mientras qué miraba a la aun confundida y enfadada Coral.

En el bosque.

Luffy había corrido con tanta rapidez que había salido de la zona de la embajada, pero no le importaba… estaba destrozado mentalmente… era demasiado para su cerebro.

Nami… lloraba… y es por mi culpa… - se dijo con tristeza –Y ahora… ¿Qué hare? ¿Cómo es posible que tenga una hija más?

Se dejo caer de rodillas al piso mientras qué empezaba a llorar de la rabia.

¡MALDICION!- grito furioso mientras que le pegaba al piso.

Marguerite corría, estaba muy preocupada, claro, antes, su primera reacción habría sido ir a ver que su Emperatriz estuviese bien, pero ahora… Luffy era su mejor amigo hombre… el que les demostró que no todos los hombres eran malos, quien arriesgo todo por salvarla a ella y a sus amigas de la muerte pese a lo que le habían hecho… y el primer hombre por quien su corazón palpito.

No puedo abandonarlo… se lo debo- dijo para si autoconvenciendose mientras que seguía corriendo en busca del hombre del sombrero de paja.

Continuara.

Un capitulo dividido en dos, ya que sentí que me quedaría muy largo, por ahora, Luffy ya supo la verdad, Hancock se ha comportado como una mujer despechada y herida mientras que Nami… bueno, en el próximo capitulo ahondare en ella, además, como verán, trabajar con demasiados personajes es difícil, pero espero que en el próximo pueda dar ha entender lo que ha pasado con los demás personajes, así como las reacciones de los otros personajes.

Pues bien, además de que a petición popular pondré lo que paso entre Robin y Zoro, además de que ahondare entre los sentimientos de Coral y Dan ¿Qué desean que pase con ellos? ¿Los manejo como pareja o no?

Suerte


	5. Capitulo 4: Verdad y Dolor, Parte 2

**El Dilema**

**Capitulo 4: Verdad y Dolor, Parte 2.**

Luffy miraba al piso mientras que se dejaba caer de rodillas, estaba deprimido.

¿Qué debo hacer?- se pregunto y entonces se percato de que había una gran cantidad de hongos… y su estomago rugió de hambre.

Creo que debería de comer algo- dijo mientras que los tomaba olvidando la enorme cantidad de hongos venenosos y alucinógenos que había en la lista.

Marguerite seguía buscando a Luffy y subiéndose a un árbol vio una mancha roja a lo lejos.

¿Qué es eso?- se preguntó mientras que agudizaba la vista y noto que era Luffy… y que tenía varios hongos en la boca -¡Rayos!- exclamo y rápidamente salió corriendo en su dirección.

En otro lado.

Coral se sentó mientras que miraba a Zoro y de reojo a Dan, este solo tragaba saliva, pese a lo que había pasado, no podía dejar de ver a Coral con fascinación, Zoro suspiro.

Bien, estoy esperando, ¿O que acaso los hombres tienen tan poco valor para decir lo que pasa?- dijo Coral con una sonrisa, Zoro y Dan le miraron fijamente… más Dan bajo la mirada sonrojado cuando Coral le dedico una pequeña sonrisa traviesa.

"¡Mierda tu no te levantes!"- pensó encorvándose un poco

Mira chiquilla, no es falta de valor, pero hay cosas que deben ser dichas con cierto… tacto- dijo Zoro –Hey tu, déjate allí y habla.

He… Zoro san, ¿Por qué no se lo dice usted?- pregunto Dan tranquilizándose un poco.

Vamos que no tengo toda la noche, y por cierto, el que no puedas hablar de lo que pasa habla mal del hijo del gran Monkey D. Luffy… - dijo con una voz ciertamente seductora, lo que hizo que Dan se sintiera peor y Zoro se aguantara la risa.

Mira niña te diré lo que pasa, es cierto, Luffy es tu padre, pero también es padre de este baboso que esta aquí y de la chica que salió hace rato, Katheleen, por lo que son tus hermanos… medio hermanos- dijo Zoro con seriedad, Coral solo le miro pensativa.

¿Así que la chica es como mi hermana? Bueno, no es tan malo, se ve fuerte… sería interesante pelear con ella- dijo con calma y de pronto miro a Dan –Y tu… ¿Cómo entras en esto?

Zoro y Dan le miraron extrañados.

He… bueno… yo… soy también hijo de Luffy… y pues… yo soy tu… tu hermano- dijo titubeante y algo decepcionado, Coral frunció el ceño.

¿Hermano? Eso no aplica para las amazonas, nuestras leyes lo dicen, solo las mujeres pueden ser nuestras hermanas, tu para mi no eres más que un hombre… uno interesante, pero solo eso- dijo Coral ante las miradas de sorpresa de ambos –Aunque creo que entiendo el por que la molestia de mamá… es algo posesiva, y aunque entre nosotras no esta mal compartir al hombre que elegimos para el padre de nuestras hijas… ella es de las que tienden a aferrarse.

He, disculpa, ¿Pero entendiste que es lo que pasa? Tu, yo, Kat… somos hermanos… aunque me duela- dijo Dan, lo ultimo casi en un susurro, Coral le miro con rareza.

No murmures, además, acepto que esa chica… ¿Kat? Es mi hermana… pero tú no eres más que un hombre más, ya te lo dije, nosotras no creemos en eso de que podamos tener "hermanos" o algo similar- dijo mientras que se levantaba.

Se ve que te la quiere dejar fácil chiquillo- dijo Zoro en tono burlón, Dan solo miro a Coral quien bajo de donde estaba y se le acerco, se sonrojo al verla tan cerca, y con esa expresión de notorio interés en su persona…

"No pienses en nada, dios, ¿Por qué diablos se le ocurrió decir que no me ve como hermano?"- pensaba sonrojándose más.

¿Acaso estas agripado? Te vez muy rojo. Si eres el hijo de Monkey D. Luffy de seguro que eres fuerte… seria interesante tener una lucha contigo… y tal vez algo más- dijo Coral acercándosele y mirándole fijamente, Dan estaba paralizado en su lugar, Coral sonrió y se dio la vuelta mientras que le lanzaba una rápida mirada sensual.

Iré a hablar con mamá, tratare de arreglar un poco este asunto- dijo con calma y al empezar a dirigirse a donde Hancock había ido, se detuvo y volteo la cara mirando a Dan con una expresión bastante predadora –Espero que aceptes un pequeño encuentro… "hermanito"

Dan se sonrojo hasta la medula mientras qué Coral se marchaba… contoneando las caderas de forma sensual, dejando a Dan bastante nervioso, Zoro le puso la mano en el hombro.

Chico, te compadezco, parece que te ha echado el ojo- dijo con calma.

¡Pero no puede ser!- exclamo Dan avergonzado -¡Que acaso no se da cuenta de que somos hijos del mismo padre!

Ya la escuchaste, entre las amazonas eso no importa… por lo que veo, el vivir tanto tiempo entre mujeres hace que aprecien a sus hermanas… tú no eres más que un trozo de carne para ella… uno que se ve que esta deseando comer- dijo burlón, Dan se sonrojo de nueva cuenta.

¡Maldita sea Zoro san, no me meta esas ideas en la cabeza!- exclamo mientras que Zoro se reía –Será mejor ir con mi madre.

Si chico- dijo Zoro aun riéndose.

¡Luffy chin!- gritaba Caimie.

¡Mugiwara!- gritaba Bonney -¡Donde diablos andas!

¡Luffy San!- gritaba Pellona desde otro punto.

¡Luffy a donde diablos te metiste!- exclamaba Ussop, Brook se había unido a la búsqueda.

En el cuarto que le habían designado a Luffy en la embajada.

Nami lloraba mientras que Robin le abrazaba, no habían hablado aun ya que Nami le había dicho que no quería hablar, Robin acariciaba su cabello mientras que Sanji y Shin esperaban afuera. Umi miraba a su madre consternada.

Sanji san- pregunto el niño.

¿Qué ocurre pequeño?- preguntó Sanji con una sonrisa.

¿Luffy san y Nami san se van a separar?- pregunto, Sanji suspiro.

No lo sé, pero no lo creo, ellos han pasado por mucho, y es cierto que Luffy cometió una estupidez… pero aun así se que ella lo ama- dijo sonriendo.

El y mi padre se parecen… solo que mamá no desea que estemos todos juntos- dijo Shin con algo de tristeza, Sanji le miro y le acaricio la cabeza.

Chico, se que sonara feo esto… y ojala Robin chan no me escuche… pero Zoro es un idiota, no sé por que no se decide a estar con ustedes dos… es más, creo que tu has sido el mejor logro de ese marimo… espero que se de cuenta a tiempo- dijo Sanji, Shin le miro con una sonrisa.

Gracias tío Sanji- dijo el pequeño, en eso Zoro y Dan se acercaron, Sanji miro al par que entraban.

¿Cómo esta mi madre?- preguntó Dan preocupado.

Ha estado desahogándose desde que entro al cuarto, Robin y tu hermana están con ella, habrá que esperar a que se calme- dijo el rubio con calma, Zoro miro a Shin y este le devolvió la mirada mientras qué Dan suspiraba.

Iré a esperar a los demás, espero que encuentren a mi padre pronto- dijo Dan mirando de reojo al otro par, Sanji miro a Zoro y a Shin… y de pronto se levanto.

Te acompaño- dijo simplemente –Tu marimo, espera aquí, pueden necesitarte.

No me des órdenes- dijo Zoro mirándole, Sanji paso a su lado.

No sigas haciendo el estúpido y aprovecha esta oportunidad.- dijo en voz baja el rubio mientras que salía junto con Dan.

Zoro frunció el ceño y miro a su hijo, este solo le miraba con serenidad… y Zoro se sintió algo compungió al ver los azules ojos de su vástago mirándole analíticamente.

"Igual que Robin"- pensó.

¿No piensas sentarte papá?- preguntó Shin, Zoro se sobresalto levemente y se sentó enfrente de su hijo, este solo le miro.

El silencio era muy incomodo para Zoro, ya habían pasado 10 minutos y Shin le miraba fijamente.

Papa… ¿Por qué tu y mamá no se han casado?- preguntó con cierta inocencia, Zoro se sobresalto.

He… este yo… -balbuceo, era difícil esto, podía luchar con quien fuera, pero no podía hablar con su hijo sobre lo intrincado que fue su breve relación con Robin.

¿No nos quieres?- le pregunto Shin (aunque por dentro sonreía)

Shin, eres mi hijo, por supuesto que te quiero…- dijo Zoro con rápidez, Shin frunció el ceño.

¿Y mamá?- preguntó con cierta malicia.

Yo… a Robin… Yo…- balbuceaba, si bien, no se había separado en buenos términos, Zoro sabia que aun guardaba profundos sentimientos por la arqueóloga… pese a la relación que actualmente llevaba.

En eso la puerta se abrió y Umi salió.

¿Dónde esta Sanji san?- preguntó la chica.

Esta con tu hermano, esperan a los demás.

Vaya, pensaba pedirle que preparara un café para mamá- dijo Umi con un puchero en su rostro.

¿Cómo se encuentra Nami?- preguntó Zoro agradeciéndole mentalmente a Umi el no haber tenido que seguir respondiendo las preguntas de su hijo.

Ya empezó a calmarse… yo solo espero, que ella y papá no se separen… sé que soy algo lenta pero… se que lo que papá hizo estuvo mal… aun así… no quisiera que se separaran- dijo en tono triste.

No lo harán, ya veras que todo se solucionara- dijo Zoro con calma, Umi asintió y regreso al interior.

Shin solo suspiro, se le había cebado la oportunidad de saber los sentimientos de su padre por su madre y ahora debía de esperar de nuevo, no convenía atosigar demasiado a su padre.

En el cuarto.

¿Cómo te sientes Nami?- pregunto Robin.

Ya mejor… disculpa la molestia Robin-respondió con los ojos rojos.

No lo es, Nami soy tu amiga y deseo ayudarte, ya lo sabes- dijo Robin sonriéndole.

Gracias- le respondió, Umi se acerco a su madre.

Mamá… eh... ¿Qué harás?- preguntó asustada, Nami le miro y suspiro.

Hija… yo… no lo sé… jamás pensé que Luffy… que el fuera capaz de esto… ojala nunca me hubiera enterado… ojala que nunca hubiéramos venido a esta maldita isla… - dijo con voz triste, Robin le puso una mano en el hombro.

Ya veras que todo se solucionara… Nami, yo se que lo que Luffy hizo estuvo mal pero… creo que deberías de hablar con él- dijo Robin.

Pero Robin yo… -Robin le silencio con un dedo sonriéndole.

Yo se lo que es que tu amado haya estado con otra… Nami, tu y Luffy se aman… no dejes que algo así te moleste en exceso… si tuvo una hija con ora mujer… ¿Y que con eso? El ha estado contigo casi todo el tiempo, Nami, el no te dejo ni te cambio… como hombre tuvo un error… y espero que el lo entienda… no te pido que lo olvides… pero al menos deja que el hable contigo- dijo Robin con solemnidad.

Si… creo que puedo hacer eso- le respondió Nami con una sonrisa, Kat se le acerco.

Mamá, todo saldrá bien, ya lo veras… papá lo entenderá- dijo sonriendo y dándole un abrazo, Nami sonrió.

En otro cuarto.

Mamá, deja de hacer dramas y ábreme- decía Coral.

Hija, por ahora no deseo hablar con nadie- le respondió desde dentro.

Mamá, se que te duele, pero creo que deberías de arreglar esto… Luffy San… mi… mi padre… que raro es decir eso… creo que le afecto lo que dijiste- le dijo Coral, adentro, Boa Hancock solo miraba el piso con tristeza… sabia que lo que había pasado había lastimado a Luffy… pero es que en ese momento se sintió muy decepcionada… ella amaba a Luffy… aun después de tantos años sin verle, jamás dejo de amarle y le dolía pensar que había hecho su ida con otra mujer.

Soy una idiota… - se dijo mirando a la puerta –Coral… necesito estar a solas… no te preocupes… pero hay mucho que debo de pensar.

Coral solo miro la puerta suspirando y se dio la media vuelta.

Esta bien mamá, pero no tardes… hay mucho de que hablar- dijo retirándose a la habitación designada en la embajada.

En el bosque.

¡Luffy san, Luffy San!- decía Marguerite tratando de hacer que Luffy escupiera los hongos que se había tragado, pero ya era tarde, Luffy se los había comido… y era una buena cantidad.

Luffy se tambaleo un poco y Marguerite le sujeto, rápidamente miro que clase de hongos se había comido pero…

Yo… Nami yo lo siento… no quise…- decía Luffy atontado, Marguerite le miro y se percato de la verdad.

"Hongos alucinógenos"- pensó consternada, no eran muy peligrosos… pero no sabía que efecto le podrían provocar.

Nami… Nami… ¡No fue mi intención!- grito abrazando a Marguerite, ella se sonrojo levemente pero trato de calmarle.

Luffy san, por favor, no se mortifique, fue algo que simplemente paso usted… -decía pero se percato de que le miraba de una manera muy extraña… se sintió cohibida -¿Luffy San?

Nami… yo lo siento… te amo… en serio… a Hancock… no puedo mentirte… me gusto mucho antes… tal vez aun me guste un poco ahora… pero a ti te amo… en serio- decía balbuceante y Marguerite se percato de la verdad… en su delirio por los hongos… Luffy estaba viendo a Nami en vez de a ella…

Tranquilo… no pasa nada- dijo tratando de tranquilizarlo, no podía llevarlo de regreso así… en ese estado podría cometer una estupidez, trato de levantarse pero en eso sintió la presión de las manos de Luffy –Luffy san… debemos irnos.

Luffy le miraba con una expresión embobada y Marguerite entonces se percato de que los hongos habían hecho más que solo causarle delirios a Luffy.

Nami… Nami… Nami… -repetía incesantemente acercando su rostro, Marguerite se sonrojo y empezó a empujarlo para quitárselo de encima sin éxito.

¡Luffy san por favor, no soy Nami soy Marguerite!- exclamaba la chica pero Luffy no le hacia caso… su mente estaba en otro lado…

Luffy solo miraba a Nami… su mente le decía que era Nami… y su cuerpo reaccionaba como cuando estaba con Nami…

¡Luffy san por favor deténgase!- Marguerite luchaba para tratar de soltarse… pero entonces un cosquilleo en su cuello le hizo gemir… era su zona más sensible… Luffy empezó a hacer caricias con sus labios en su cuello y Marguerite trataba de resistirse, pero debía admitir que pese a estar drogado… Luffy sabía como usar los labios…

"Esto esta mal… esta mal… se siente bien… pero esta mal… el cree que esta con su esposa… con Nami san… debo… debo detenerlo antes… antes de que haga algo de lo que los dos nos arrepintamos"- pensó sonrojada… pero cada vez se sentía más débil… si eso era lo que había vivido Nami durante tantos años… entonces la envidiaba… de verdad que la envidiaba.

Nami… te amo… déjame demostrarte cuanto- decía Luffy, Marguerite se sintió terrible… debía detenerlo… pero sus fuerzas fallaron… y sin darse cuenta, había empezado a corresponder las atenciones del mugiwara…

No… por favor… -fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de que su vista se nublara y dejara que su cuerpo actuara a los impulsos que sentía.

"Lo siento"- fue su ultimo pensamiento antes de dejarse llevar… sin saber que unos ojos sorprendidos miraban la escena.

Continuara.

Un capitulo extraño sin duda, hubo poco LuNa, pero este era una continuación directa del anterior, como verán, a Coral no le resulto nada difícil aceptar que Umi es su hermana, ya que en un lugar como las amazonas, seria obvio que hubieran muchas que eran hijos del mismo padre pero de diferente madre, pero como ella misma lo dice, entre sus leyes no existe el concepto de hermano, por lo que para ella, Dan es otro hombre más… por lo que la sangre no le pesa en lo absoluto, lo que le pondrá a Dan muchos problemas, ya que todas sus hormonas están empezando a reaccionar con ella.

Bueno, como verán Luffy se drogo sin querer y literalmente "violo" a Marguerite pensando que estaba con Nami (aunque bueno, a Marguerite no le importo tanto), y Coral esta dispuesta a entablar un dialogo para resolver lo que pasa.

En el próximo capitulo, se revelara quien vio lo que paso entre Luffy y Marguerite, Robin tendrá una pequeña charla con Hancock, Zoro en sueños rememorara un poco de su relación con Robin, Shin convencerá a dos personas para que le ayuden a unir a sus padres, Kat tendrá un encuentro con Corla y Dan… el empezara a saber lo que es ser adolescente.

Por cierto, en el próximo si meteré mas a Luffy y a Nami en una manera un poco más normal. Este capitulo es de transición.


	6. Capitulo 5: Choque

**El Dilema**

Capitulo 5: Choque

Marguerite estaba mirando la luna, sintió entonces que alguien se acercaba y al voltear vio a Ussop saliendo de la embajada.

¿Ahora si me puedes explicar lo que paso?- preguntó el narizón sentándose a su lado.

Fueron los hongos… el pensaba que estaba con Nami san- dijo Marguerite apenada, Ussop suspiro.

Pues… no vi que opusieras demasiada resistencia- dijo el, Marguerite solo bajo la cara –Al menos ya esta dormido y pude evitar que los demás se enteraran.

Gracias Ussop san, pero ¿Por qué no lo detuvo? –Preguntó la rubia, Ussop solo se carcajeo levemente.

¿Estas loca o que? Ya una vez supe lo que era interrumpir a personas haciendo sus "cositas" y con Luffy como estaba capaz que me mataba… aunque fue muy incomodo estarlos observando… ¿De donde sacan tanta resistencia?- preguntó, lo ultimo en broma.

No bromee con eso por favor… es muy vergonzoso- le replico Marguerite. Ussop solo se río un poco y suspiro.

Aun así… es mejor que Nami no sepa de esto, ya de por si Luffy esta en problemas… hablando de eso, ¿Qué crees que haga su Emperatriz?- preguntó, Marguerite miro al cielo.

No lo sé… lo que si sé es que ella es muy aferrada, solo espero que Coral Hime pueda controlarla- respondió la rubia, Ussop entonces suspiro también.

Esto será muy problemático.

En un cuarto.

Dan miraba a su padre, Ussop y Marguerite le habían traído hace unas horas y les habían dicho que se había intoxicado con un hongo, el se ofreció ha cuidarle, aunque se alegro levemente al saber que cuando Nami se entero de eso, estuvo a punto de ir a verle.

Dan miro a su padre.

Papá… ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Y lo que es peor ¿Por qué diablos tenías que engendrarla a ella? Si sigue así… no sé si me pueda contener por mucho… - decía mientras que en su mente le llegaban imágenes de la hermosa pelinegra que lo había hechizado… la lógica era simple, ella era hija de su padre por lo que eran medio hermanos… pero según la lógica de las amazonas, solo Umi era aceptada como hermana, el era otro hombre más.

¡Diablos!- exclamo ya que por un momento… pensó en aprovecharse de la situación- Es todo, ya no debo de juntarme con Sanji san.

Dan se acomodo en otra cama que había en el cuarto, de seguro un poco de sueño le ayudaría.

Umi se encontraba revisando algunas especificaciones de su último invento, le ayudaba estar ocupada, miro a su madre, se había quedado dormida.

Pobre… llorar tanto le agoto… espero que esto se resuelva- dijo mientras que cerraba la libreta y se levantaba –Iré a tomar un poco de aire

En otra parte de la embajada.

Coral estaba caminando por los pasillos, no podía dormir, eran demasiadas noticias para una sola noche, saber que era hija de Monkey D. Luffy, uno de los piratas mas grandes del mundo… saber que este ya tenía pareja y por ende tenia una hermana… y haber conocido a Dan… ella jamás se había interesado en los hombres, ya que las historias que contaban las amazonas sobre la mayoría de ellos eran muy malas, Luffy era la excepción. Por ello nunca se había interesado en ellos como un prospecto de pareja… pero desde que vio a Dan… algo en su interior ardió…

Sonrió entonces… su madre le había hablado un poco acerca del amor de las Emperatrices amazonas y sabía que las que se habían renegado a el sin huir morían inevitablemente.

Pero… si es eso… ¿Huire? O ¿Lo aceptare?- dijo para si, aun así no dejaba de sonreír –Es… es muy atractivo.

Siguió caminando y de pronto se detuvo… Umi se encontraba frente a ella.

Umi se había perdido buscando la cocina ya que tenía hambre, al pasar al pasillo se encontró con Coral.

Ambas se quedaron mirándose fijamente, era incomodo, Coral solo se meneo un poco el cabello.

Hola… - dijo la princesa.

Ah… hu… hola- respondió Umi.

Así que… somos hermanas ¿Verdad?- preguntó la princesa.

Creo que sí, eh mira… no tengo ningún problema contigo, pero papá y mamá están en problemas por lo que paso con tu madre- dijo Umi con algo de pena.

No es algo que me moleste- dijo Coral con una leve sonrisa –Escucha, por lo poco que se de las leyes del mundo del hombre, tu madre tiene prioridad al ser la pareja oficial de nuestro padre… incluso en nuestras leyes, ella al ser quien eligió su pareja primero tiene una ventaja sobre mi madre, no importa que sea la Emperatriz de las amazonas.

¿En serio?- preguntó Umi confundida –Ustedes las amazonas son muy extrañas.

No lo creo, para mi sus leyes son las extrañas, aun así, te quiero preguntar algo, ¿Eres fuerte?- preguntó Coral.

Algo… al menos nadie me ha ganado aun- dijo Umi sonriendo con algo de soberbia, Coral empezó a reírse.

Se ve que tienes agallas "hermanita" ¿Por qué no lo probamos mañana? Es una buena manera de romper el hielo- dijo la princesa.

Si se puede con gusto acepto- dijo Umi sonriendo, se sentó en una de las bancas del pasillo- Y ¿Qué opinas de nuestro hermano?

¿Hermano? A si… Dan… es apuesto- dijo con calma y un poco sonrojada, Umi le miro con algo de burla.

¿Apuesto? Vamos, se que no es feo, pero el pobre es tan tímido que no se ha podido estrenar aun- dijo sonriendo, Coral le miro extrañada.

¿Estrenado? ¿Qué es eso?- preguntó extrañada.

Nunca ha tenido novia, es más, nunca ha dado un beso, aunque eso si, se la pasa espantándome parejas junto con Zoro y Sanji san- dijo Umi con un ligero mohín de disgusto.

Se ve que te quieren mucho- dijo Coral sonriéndole.

Son mi familia, me imagino que tu madre es igual contigo- le dijo Umi.

Algo así, pero con todos los deberes de Emperatriz, hay veces en que paso días sin verla- le dijo Coral, Umi le sonrió.

¿Sabes? Eres agradable, tal vez si podamos tener un encuentro mañana, que descanses- dijo Umi sonriendo, Coral le sonrió entonces mientras que se retiraba… y Umi cayo en cuenta de algo.

Un momento… la manera en la que hablo de Dan… no, no lo creo, estoy imaginando cosas- dijo algo asustada… aunque una imagen de Coral y Dan juntos paso por su cabeza –Si no fuera hija de nuestro padre… creo que harían bonita pareja.

En otro cuarto.

Zoro dormía inquieto… y es que desde hacia un tiempo a la fecha estaba teniendo muchos sueños que le recordaban el pasado… un pasado que pensó no le afectaba más.

SUEÑO DE ZORO.

"_Se encontraba en el Thousand Sunny, la Guerra estaba cercana a su final, no hacía mucho que habían viajado a visitar a Nami y a los gemelos, Zoro caminaba en la cubierta mirando el cielo._

_Desde el inicio de las hostilidades habían tenido que pelear a muerte muchas veces… sus espadas habían probado tanta sangre que incluso el mango de la Wado Ichimoji había tomado un leve color rosado, Zoro se detuvo al ver a Robin, ella miraba el mar con melancolía, Zoro no podía dejar de mirarla, recordó entonces como se sintió el día que se reencontraron… estaba ciertamente feliz, más no fue un gran reencuentro a causa de su reciente relación sentimental con Perona, en estos momentos, Perona se había quedado con Nami, así que eso hizo que se replanteara ciertas cosas._

_¿Hu? Vaya, Zoro… no me había percatado de tu presencia- dijo ella volteando, Zoro le miro con fijeza, y ella no pudo evitar sentirse algo incomoda por su mirar._

_Robin… necesitamos hablar… - dijo el…_

_Robin asintió… pasaron varias horas hablando… Robin se entero que la razón por la que Zoro y Perona estaban juntos era más por una especie de compatibilidad que habían desarrollado al estar en el mismo lugar… después decidieron probar si funcionaba._

_Aun así… y pese a lo doloroso que era, Zoro no podía evitar empezar a notar más la belleza de Robin._

_Al estar pasando por una zona deshabitada, se podía respirar una cierta tranquilidad, ambos empezaron a tratarse de nuevo como compañeros… amigos… y de pronto… como amantes… fue hermoso… fue mágico… casi irreal… incluso ilegal… _

_Pero no les importo… ya que mientras duro… fueron ambos muy felices…_

_Quizás el mejor año de sus vidas… pero todo termino de pronto… en una visita relámpago a donde Nami, Zoro y Perona se reencontraron… y aunque él había planeado romper con ella… algo le impidió hacerlo…_

_Después… supo que Robin estaba embarazada… pero ella no le reclamo nada… ni siquiera trato de convencerlo de hacer algo._

FIN DEL SUEÑO.

Zoro despertó sudando, ese año con Robin no se le borraba de la mente, y cada vez que veía a Shin se lo recordaba…

No te muevas- dijo una voz somnolienta, Zoro bajo la vista y vio a Bonney durmiendo a su lado derecho, otro movimiento a su lado izquierdo y vio a Perona, ambas aunque cubiertas por las sabanas… era obvio que estaban desnudas, Zoro solo se cubrió la cara con su mano derecha.

Debería de dejar de beber así… y más con ellas- dijo con resignación, miro por la ventana y suspiro –Robin… soy un idiota… es mejor que no estés conmigo.

La noche siguió su avance.

Al día siguiente.

Aphelandra y Duval se encontraban preparando todo para el desayuno, aun estaban preocupados por la situación de sus amigos Mugiwara.

¿Crees que se pueda resolver?- pregunto la ex amazona.

No lo sé, espero que si, ellos cambiaron mi vida y sería terrible que se arruinara todo así- respondiera su esposo, Bon Clay entro al salón.

No tardan en venir, pero parece que será espaciado, ya que Luffy chan sigue dormido y Nami san dice no tener hambre- dijo el okama

Esto será problemático, sin duda.- dijo Aphelandra.

Robin caminaba por la embajada, pensaba en como ayudar a resolver el asunto mientras que Sanji y Camie llevaban a Shin al comedor.

En esas andaba cuando vio a alguien de pie enfrente de uno de los balcones.

"La Emperatriz… Boa Hancock"- pensó con cierta sorpresa.

Hancock volteo y ambas se quedaron mirándose fijamente

Nico Robin ¿Verdad?- preguntó la Emperatriz, Robin solo asintió –Si… te recuerdo de la ultima vez que veniste a esta isla…

Robin le miraba con tranquilidad, aunque quería culparla por lo que pasaba… sabia que por desgracia, aquí todos eran victimas… aunque la mayor parte de la culpa era de Luffy.

¿Sabes? Viéndote bien, tal vez podrías haber sido una buena amazona- dijo Hancock mirándole con calma.

No lo creo… he… Hancock san… necesito saber algo- le dijo con seriedad, Hancock le miro con calma.

¿Qué es?- preguntó ella.

¿Qué piensa hacer con respecto a esta situación? Mire, sé que usted es la emperatriz de las Amazonas, pero Nami no es solo mi amiga, es la esposa de Luffy, y se que ambos se aman- dijo Robin, Hancock le miro con cierto enfado pero Robin le sostuvo la mirada.

No sabría decirlo, sin importar lo que haya pasado, yo amo a Luffy sama, y la prueba de ello es Coral… he criado a esa jovencita para que sea una excelente Emperatriz en el futuro y llegue a ser alguien que cambie el mundo igual que lo hizo su padre- dijo Hancock, Robin suspiro.

Escucha, no niego que desde la primera vez que te vi, pude notar que amabas a Luffy con intensidad… pero Nami llego primero… creo que debería de resignarse y… - decía, más la mirada de Hancock le estremeció.

No te metas en esto. No te concierne, si alguien debe resolverlo somos nosotros y nadie más,- dijo Hancock mientras que se daba medía vuelta –Además, no eres la mejor persona para reclamarme algo… si ni siquiera puedes mantener una relación estable.

Hancock se retiro dejando a Robin sorprendida.

¿Cómo lo supo?- se preguntó la arqueóloga

Luffy acababa de despertarse… estaba algo decaído, los recuerdos de la noche anterior le eran muy confusos, recordaba lo que le habían comentado sobre Coral y la reacción de Nami… pero después de que se comió los hongos todo estaba revuelto.

Nami… sé que estuve con ella… ¿O fue solo un sueño? Pero se sintió tan real…- decía para si, de pronto vio en el pasillo a Marguerite a lo lejos y por algún motivo sintió una pequeña incomodidad. –Ah… Marguerite.

La rubia se detuvo sobresaltada y volteo lentamente mirando a Luffy totalmente sonrojada.

Lu… Luffy san…. Ha… eh bueno… ¿Cómo esta?- preguntó nerviosa ,Luffy solo le miro confuso.

Me dijeron que entre tu y Ussop me trajeron… quería agradecerte- dijo Luffy, Marguerite le miro aun sonrojada.

"Créame Luffy San, usted ya me dio mas que suficiente para sentirme agradecida por generaciones"- pensó apenada –Ah, no hay problema Luffy san… he, creo que me adelantare al comedor.

Y salió de allí a toda velocidad dejando a Luffy asombrado.

Nami caminaba por los pasillos, cuando al dar una vuelta vio a Luffy de pie, se sorprendió, ya que no tenía aun planeado que decirle, Luffy volteo y ambos se vieron fijamente.

Nami…- dijo Luffy, ella le sostuvo la mirada, pero ambos se quedaron callados, Luffy se acerco un poco pero entonces Nami retrocedió –Nami… por favor… yo lo siento… no quería…

Pero lo hiciste… Luffy… sé… se que la guerra fue cruel… y que debiste de sentirte muy presionado… pero ¿Por que no me lo dijiste? Te hubiera entendido… y es la verdad… yo… yo te amo Luffy, más que a nada en este mundo… y por eso me duele que no me hayas dicho de esto- le dijo Nami con tristeza, Luffy bajo la cara.

No fue mi intención… Hancock… ella me ayudo a rescatar a Ace… sufrió mucho por lo que supe por culpa de los Tennryubitos… ella me cayo muy bien… y cuando esto paso… yo no sé por que lo hice- dijo el apenado, Nami le miraba.

Luffy… quiero que me digas la verdad… ¿Estuviste con ella antes de casarnos? Lo pregunto por que recuerdo que no fuiste nada inocente en nuestra primera vez- dijo ella, Luffy se sonrojo un poco, Nami solo le miro –Luffy responde.

Si… pero fue antes de saber lo que sentía por ti… antes de ir a buscarles… Nami, yo no no sabia que era… ella dijo que era algo común… yo… yo…- dijo bajando la cara y Nami entendió algo.

Lo disfrutaste… bueno, en algo tienes razón… no cuenta, aun no teníamos más relación que la de Nakamas… y ella es muy hermosa…- dijo Nami con una leve sonrisa, Luffy estaba extrañado y entonces Nami le miro –Luffy, creo que es mejor que estemos separados un rato… solo en lo que esta listo el Sunny, hay algunas cosas en las que debemos pensar.

Pero… Nami yo- dijo Luffy algo asustado, Nami entonces se le acerco y le cubrió la boca con su mano.

De verdad… necesitamos pensar en esto… Luffy, te amo, pero necesito replantearme ciertas cosas- dijo Nami, Luffy pensó en hablar, pero Nami con suavidad le dio un beso en los labios –Luffy… esto me permite recordar algo bueno de ti… pero de verdad, necesito este tiempo para pensar.

Luffy asintió con algo de tristeza, Nami sonrio y se fue… sin saber que Hancock había escuchado parte de sus diálogos.

Creo que ellos no son los únicos que deben pensar- dijo para si misma antes de marcharse.

En otro lado.

¿Qué quieres que nosotros que?- preguntó un asombrado Sanji mientras que Caimie se veía sorprendida también.

Lo que dije, Sanji san, se que papá y mamá son tercos y se la pasan diciendo que ya no hay esperanza para ellos, pero… yo sé que si hay esperanzas- dijo Shin, la pareja le miro.

Pero ¿Por qué nosotros?- preguntó Sanji, Shin solo se cruzo de brazos con una expresión pensativa.

Por que… pese a su carácter Sanji San, ha conseguido demostrar que de verdad ama a Caimie san, y creo que usted será perfecto para ayudarme a unir a mis padres- dijo Shin con calma, la pareja solo se miro asombrada.

¿Tu que dices Sanji chin?- preguntó la sirena, el cocinero solo suspiro.

Esta bien, te ayudaremos, pero que conste que nos deberás una muy grande- dijo Sanji, Shin solo asintió sonriendo.

Tranquilo Sanji san, yo soy muy agradecido con quienes me ayudan, y ya vera que saldrá muy beneficiado en esta sociedad- dijo Shin con una sonrisa, Sanji suspiro, ese niño había sacado la suspicacia de su madre.

Caimie solo sonrió, algo le decía que lo interesante estaba por empezar.

Continuara.

Y al fin, un nuevo capitulo, como verán, Dan esta flaqueando, ya anda pensando de más con respecto a Coral, quien por cierto, esta tratando de llevarse bien con Kat, incluso esta dispuesta a aceptarla como hermana, je, Robin trato de hacer entender a Hancock pero ella pudo voltearle la tortilla y Zoro anda teniendo recuerdos de lo que paso con Robin, además de que Shin esta haciéndose de aliados para que sus padres se unan.

Y con respecto a Nami y Luffy, pues Nami le pidió que se separaran, pero tranquilos, es solo en lo que se repara el Sunny, ya que Nami esta planeando algo muy similar al examen de consciencia para ambos, je.

Para el próximo capitulo, El encuentro entre Coral y Umi se dará, y habrá un tercer invitado, Dan seguirá cuestionándose con respecto a Coral y algo pasara que empezara a inclinar la balanza de un lado, Luffy y Nami empezaran a recordar vivencias del pasado, Hancock comenzara a analizar sus sentimientos, a Ussop le costara ocultar lo que paso entre Luffy y Marguerite por un pequeño descuido y… bueno, lo demás será sorpresa.

Espero tener el próximo capitulo listo pronto.

Suerte


	7. Capitulo 6: Recuerdos y encuentros p1

**El Dilema**

Capitulo 6: Recuerdos y encuentros parte 1

Dan caminaba algo cansado, los sueños constantes que había tenido en la noche lo habían hecho despertarse a cada rato (y en una ocasión tuvo que ir al sanitario a "calmar" sus necesidades), era molesto para el, no podía dejar de pensar en Coral… su actitud, su belleza, su modo de ser lo habían hechizado.

Sera mejor que entrene un poco- dijo mientras que se dirigía a la selva.

En otro lugar.

Umi y Coral se encontraban frente a frente, ambas sonreían, habían acordado que su encuentro sería en la selva, cerca de una cascada, allí acostumbraba ir Coral a relajarse, era su sitió favorito (además de ser donde vio a Dan por primera vez)

Umi miraba a Coral sonriente mientras que levantaba un par de bastones pequeños, Coral le miro y le mostro una espada de madera.

Una pelea no letal ¿Eh?- dijo Kat sonriente, Coral asintió.

Si, eres muy bonita hermanita, y no quisiera dejarte marcada- le respondió Coral.

¡Ja! ¡Lo mismo digo hermanita! ¡Bien pongamos las reglas!- dijo sonriente mientras que miraba el lugar y sonrió –pelearemos encima de ese enorme tronco, la primera que caiga a la laguna pierde, ¿Aceptas?

Por supuesto… y espero que hallas traído ropa de repuesto que te pienso dejar empapada- dijo Coral, Kath solo sonrio.

Eso lo veremos.

Dan caminaba por la selva y de pronto escucho el sonido de un combate, con rapidez corrió y alcanzo a ver a su hermana y a Coral peleando, sin embargo no intervino, más por que noto la sonrisa en ambas.

"Sabia que Kath era buena… pero ella le esta dando buena batalla"- pensó mientras que miraba a Coral… sus movimientos eran gráciles y atractivos, en eso superaba a Kath, que tenia un modo de lucha muy rudo, aunque efectivo.

Se ve… muy hermosa- dijo mirando a Coral manejar la espada de manera con gracia y elegancia… y empezó a sentirse muy raro.

En la Embajada.

Luffy miraba al cielo, el sol brillaba con intensidad y el sonrió con nostalgia…

Es igual… igual que el día que me reencontré con Nami- dijo mientras qué su mente regresaba en el tiempo.

FLASHBACK

Habían pasado algunos días después de que abandonaran Amazon Lily y de su primera noche con una mujer.

Fue algo muy particular, y no podía negarlo, le había gustado mucho pero durante todo el acto… una cara… una voz estuvo presente en su mente…

Nami… y solo por eso se sentía terriblemente culpable.

Hey Luffy Chan, ¿Que paso? Te vez algo alicaído- dijo Mr 3.

Estoy bien- dijo Luffy, pero el okama solo le miro incrédulo.

¿Tiene que ver con lo que paso en la isla de las amazonas?- preguntó, Luffy solo le miro con cierta sorpresa, pero asintió.

Bon Chan… no se por que me siento así… es como si hubiera traicionado a Nami… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me siento así?- preguntó confuso.

Luffy chan… eso es algo que debes de descubrir por ti mismo- dijo Bon Clay, Luffy solo hizo un puchero.

¡Hey se ve un bote!- dijo Duval. Todos fueron con rapidez y Luffy se estremeció.

Nami iba en dicho bote… la expresión de felicidad de la chica al ver el Sunny le hizo sentir toda clase de sensaciones desconocidas para él.

Nami desde el bote miraba al Sunny con una enorme alegría, después de tanto tiempo viajando por fin reencontraba al barco… y entonces vio a Luffy parado en la cubierta… una sensación de tremenda felicidad recorrió su ser.

¡LUFFY!- exclamo con mucha alegría, el Mugiwara le miro y no pudo evitarlo, se sintió feliz de verla, era a la primera que encontraban.

¡NAMI!- grito y antes de que cualquiera dijera algo, estiro uno de sus brazos y alcanzo a sujetar a Nami quien le miro con sorpresa, para después ser jalada fuertemente al Sunny… y claro esta pegando gritos del susto.

¡NAMI!- decía Luffy mientras que la abrazaba emocionado.

¡Tranquilo me estoy mareando!- gritaba Nami infructuosamente, los demás solo miraban sonriendo el reencuentro de los dos mugiwara.

Bon Clay miro al cielo, era un hermoso día soleado… y al ver a Nami y a Luffy sonrio.

Luffy chan… disfrútala, te lo mereces- dijo con alegría mientras que miraba alegre a Luffy y Nami, quien le había dado un pequeño golpe al chico de goma para que se calmara, los demás solo sonreían mientras que veían eso.

Vendrán tiempos duros pero se que lograran sobreponerse- dijo Duval acercándose a donde estaba Bon Clay.

FIN FLASHBACK.

Luffy suspiro.

En ese momento… aun teníamos todo por delante… y creo que aun podríamos tenerlo- dijo mientras que se levantaba del piso y miraba al mar –Tal vez pueda hablar con Franky.

En otro lado.

Zoro estaba algo cansado, Bonney y Perona casi no lo habían dejado dormir… además, los constantes sueños de su pasado con Robin le atacaban tanto que no sabía ni que pensar.

Mierda… ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué no dejo de recordar? ¿Qué paso para que en este momento sea en lo único en lo que pienso?- se dijo mientras que miraba al cielo.

En otro lado.

¿Y entonces?- pregunto Perona con calma.

Pues ya lo notaste, balbuceo su nombre tantas veces que creo que en vez de estar con nosotras más parecía que estaba con ella- dijo Bonney con fastidio.

Si, pero al menos esas fantasías lo hacen más "salvaje"- le respondió la otra pelirrosada riendo, Bonney no pudo evitar reírse también.

Si, es cierto… ¿Sabes? Eh estado pensando y creo que… tal vez deberíamos de rendirnos… el sigue pensando en ella y creo que después de tantos años, ya deberíamos de entender que ese garañón idiota no se decidirá a sentar cabeza nunca con ninguna de nosotras- dijo Bonney suspirando.

Bueno, ya sabes que Robin siempre nos llevo la ventaja… ella logro lo que ninguna de nosotras ha podido… darle un hijo- dijo Perona sentándose.

¿Qué acaso tu deseas ser madre?- preguntó con algo de sorpresa.

Pues claro, digo, los bebes serán ruidosos, molestos y sucios… pero no lo sé, creo que también son tiernos- dijo con una sonrisa, Bonney solo suspiro.

Maduraste, eso es todo, yo la verdad, nunc a he pensado en tener hijos, a mi solo me gusta la aventura, la comida… y Zoro… ese idiota si que supo como engancharme en sus redes- dijo Bonney riendo.

Si… y es todo un as en la cama- le respondió Perona con una ligera risa.

Escondida tras una pared, Camie escuchaba la conversación, su misión era saber que pensaban las dos "novias" de Zoro, y pues había obtenido una buena información que Shin podría usar.

"Aunque no debían de ser tan graficas"- pensó sonrojada la sirena mientras que rápidamente se dirigía a ver a Sanji y a Shin.

En el bosque.

El encuentro había terminado abruptamente, Coral había visto de reojo a Dan oculto entre el follaje mirando el encuentro y se descuido, momento aprovechado por Umi para lanzarla a la laguna de un caballazo.

Je, ¿Qué te dije? No hay nadie que me gane- dijo Umi sonriendo, Coral salió de la laguna totalmente empapada y empezó a reír.

Golpe de suerte, a la próxima yo ganare- dijo ella con alegría.

En fin… tengo hambre, ¿Vienes?- preguntó Umi bajando del tronco Coral solo se sujeto el mentón.

No… por el momento no, voy a aprovechar y a refrescarme un poco… además, hay algunas cosas interesantes que debo hacer- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa, Umi no le presto importancia.

Bueno, entonces nos vemos… y por cierto, eres buena, ojala que podamos resolver esto ya que se ve que si podemos congeniar- dijo la chica sonriéndole, Coral asintió.

Después de que Umi se marchara, Coral miro a un rincón, donde había varios arbustos y sonrío de manera picara.

En los arbustos, Dan miraba lo que pasaba sin decidirse a salir… hasta que noto que Coral se estaba quitando sus humedas ropas.

"¡PERO QUE ESTA HACIENDO! ¡DEBO IRME!"- pensaba asombrado y avergonzado pero sus pies no respondían.

Coral se había quitado ya parte de sus ropas pero lo que quedaba aun cubría lo indispensable… y empezó a reír.

No sabía que los hombres fueran unos mirones- dijo y Dan se percato de la verdad, ella sabía que el estaba allí, así que con algo de pena, salió de su escondite.

Ah… yo… yo lo siento… no era mi intención espiar- dijo Dan sonrojado.

Ya lo veo, ¿Te gusto la pelea? Kath es sumamente hábil, sería una amazona perfecta sino fuera tan peculiar- dijo Coral, Dan le miro extrañado.

¿Peculiar?- preguntó extrañado.

Si, se contenía mucho, desperdicia su potencial, pero es obvio que no es muy afecta a pelear- dijo ella con calma, Dan solo sonrió.

Ella es una inventora, no le agrada pelear, pero eso no quita que sea buena- dijo Dan sonriendo, Corla le miro y una sonrisa algo tierna se formo en ella, provocando que Dan se sonrojara.

Veo que la quieres mucho… ¿Así que esa es la relación de hermanos? Es interesante- dijo ella levantándose, Dan le miro fijamente.

A… algo así… ella esta algo loca- dijo el mirando con algo de vergüenza a Coral.

¿Y que hay de ti? ¿Eres igual de fuerte que ella?- preguntó Coral con una voz claramente seductora, Dan solo se puso aun más rojo, Corla se le acerco y poso su mano derecha en el pecho de Dan.

Anda… ¿Por qué no me muestras que tan "resistente" eres?- preguntó Coral con una sonrisa

Yo… yo… no soy tan bueno- dijo el, Coral miro el Bo que Dan llevaba.

Pues, se ve que tu "vara" es muy larga, gruesa y dura- dijo de manera suspicaz.

He… yo…- balbuceo y entonces Coral se alejo de él, camino a donde estaba la espada de madera y señalo el ronco.

Las mismas reglas, gana quien permanezca sobre el tronco- dijo Coral sonriéndole, Dan solo suspiro.

Eres malévola ¿Lo sabias?- dijo el rindiéndose.

Claro, no por nada soy la hija de la Emperatriz- le respondió con una sonrisa tierna, Dan suspiro… no podía negarlo, ella le atraía demasiado… era la primera vez que el se sentía así.

Tal vez te sorprenda… espero que puedas "satisfacerme"- dijo el decidiendo seguirle el juego.

Oh… claro, te aseguro que te dejare plenamente "satisfecho"- le respondió ella mordazmente.

Ambos subieron al tronco y se miraron fijamente.

¿Estas lista?- preguntó el.

Yo naci lista- le respondió ella.

Y ambos se lanzaron el uno contra la otra… con una sonrisa entre sus labios.

Nami miraba el mar, se encontraba en la cubierta del Sunny y recordaba el día en que ella y Luffy se volvieron pareja.

FLASHBACK.

Nami caminaba por el Sunny, habían encontrado a Ussop no hacía mucho tiempo y eso le alegraba… pronto podrían hallar a los demás… pero había algo que le molestaba.

¿Por qué Luffy se porta así conmigo?- se dijo mientras que recordaba que cuando se habían reencontrado todo fue alegría… pero después, Luffy se distancio de ella, parecía rehuirle cuando le preguntaba lo que había pasado en su ausencia y los demás le ocultaban algo.

En eso vio a Luffy mirando el mar… estaban en la proa del barco, por lo que podía aprovechar que a Luffy le seria difícil escapársele… era hora de hablar.

Luffy estaba pensativo, la sensación de culpa era enorme… y cada vez que veía a Nami se sentía igual… le había contado a Ussop lo que había pasado y este le recomendó que hablara con Nami para poner en claro sus sentimientos… de pronto sintió que su sombrero era retirado de su cabeza y volteo con rapidez para reclamar… quedándose pasmado.

Hola Luffy- dijo Nami con el sombrero de paja en sus manos y con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Nami… ha… yo… he hola- dijo el algo asustado, Nami suspiro.

¿Qué demonios te pasa idiota?- preguntó ella con un suspiro de enfado, Luffy le miro extrañado.

¿Por qué lo preguntas?- preguntó el.

Luffy, has estado evitándome desde el día en que nos reencontramos, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso hice algo que te molestara?- preguntó algo triste, Luffy se percato de ello.

No, Nami, tu no has hecho nada malo… es solo que… que yo… yo no sé como me siento… de verdad, te extrañe… te extrañe mucho a ti y a todos… - dijo él. Nami le sonrió y se apoyo en el barandal.

Yo también te extrañe Luffy… desde el día en que Kuma me envió a esa Isla del cielo, solo podía pensar en ti… y en los demás, fue por eso que cuando aprendí lo suficiente de allí, decidí partir en tu búsqueda… pero Luffy. Aun no me dices el por que me evitas- dijo ella, Luffy se apoyo en la barandilla.

Es por que no sé que siento… Nami, yo… he hecho un par de cosas que me hacen sentir culpable…- dijo el pero Nami le silencio colocando su mano en sus labios.

Luffy, si te es incomodo no es necesario que me lo digas… además, yo quiero hablar seriamente contigo de algo- dijo ella, Luffy le miro confundido.

¿Qué pasa?- preguntó extrañado.

Luffy… este tiempo que estuvimos separados me ha hecho reflexionar… y me he dado cuenta de algo muy importante… Luffy… aunque los extrañe a todos… es en ti en quien más pensaba… yo no sé si sea correcto pero lo he pensado mucho y lo he analizado con mucha dedicación y he llegado a una conclusión- dijo ella, Luffy le miro con algo de confusión.

¿Qué pasa?- preguntó al ver la cara seria de Nami, ella parecía estar a punto de decir algo… y de pronto le sujeto y le beso con fuerza, Luffy estaba asombrado, tanto que no supo que hacer… pero se sintió muy similar a cuando Hancock le beso… no, se equivocaba, se sintió mejor.

Nami rompió el beso y bajo el rostro… el sombrero de paja estaba aun en una de sus manos.

Luffy… yo te amo… y puede que tu no sientas lo mismo pero no me importa, yo solo deseo estar contigo aunque mis sentimientos no sean compartidos- dijo Nami, Luffy le miro con mucha seriedad y Nami con una sonrisa triste tomo el sombrero y se dispuso a ponérselo, pero Luffy le detuvo, sujeto el sombrero y se lo coloco a la chica en su cabeza -¿Luffy?

Nami… se ve mucho mejor en ti- dijo el sonriéndole, Nami estaba confundida y entonces sintió un calor en sus labios… y se percato de que Luffy le estaba besando… el, el chico que parecía carecer de hormonas le estaba besando y una lagrima de felicidad cayo de sus ojos.

Luffy rompió el beso y le miro.

¿Por qué lloras Nami?- pregunto confundido, ella le sonrió.

De felicidad Luffy, gracias- dijo ella, Luffy estaba confundido pero no le presto atención, solo se acerco a ella y volvió a besarla.

"Esto es lo que deseo"- pensó Nami alegre.

"No lo arruinare, no lo haré"- pensaba Luffy… sin saber que sus pensamientos no se cumplirían.

FIN FLASHBACK.

Nami solo sonreía… el inicio de su relación amorosa fue mejor de lo que hubiera pensado, Luffy podía ser sumamente dulce cuando se lo proponía… y entendió el motivo por el que la Emperatriz de las amazonas se enamoro de él.

Y es por que Luffy tiene un encanto que… nadie resiste- dijo sonriente –Creo que aun jau esperanza.

Continuara…

Bien, otro capitulo dividido en dos, originalmente pensé en meter algo de Lemon en los recuerdos pero decidí empezar por esto, je, como verán, Nami si esta pensando en darle otra oportunidad a Luffy, quien esta aun muy arrepentido por lo sucedido, je, Coral y Umi se están llevando mejor ahora y puede que ellas sean el eje de que esto se resuelva, pero, Dan cada vez va cayendo mas por lo que siente por su media hermana, y ella no duda en ponerlo en más lios, je, además, aunque no lo parezca, el plan de Shin ya empezó, pero no diré nada hasta que pase un poco mas de historia solo dejare pistas.

Bueno, puedo decirles que para el próximo vendrán más recuerdos, esta vez, tanto Nami como Hancock recordaran un poco de las noches de pasión con el Capitán Mugiwara y aquí llega una duda ¿Meto Lemon duro y directo o solo insinuado? Aquí es una elección doble, si meto de Nami y Luffy, por ende deberé de meter lo que paso entre Luffy y Hancock, así que ustedes deciden, también meteré un recuerdo de Zoro y Robin, y más de lo que pasa entre Coral y Dan.

Espero les guste.

Suerte


	8. Capitulo 7: Recuerdos y encuentros p2

**El Dilema**

Capitulo 7: Recuerdos y encuentros. Parte 2

Nota: Habrá Lemon en este capitulo, primero entre Hancock y Luffy, luego Luffy y Nami, son recuerdos eh.

El Bo y la espada de madera chocaron, Dan y Coral se apartaron de un salto, sudaban a torrentes, mientras que miraban a su oponente con una sonrisa.

De verdad… eres más hábil de lo que pensé- dijo Coral con cansancio.

Tu eres la sorprendente, ya peleaste contra Kath y aun tienes energía para pelear conmigo, me duele admitirlo, pero si no hubieras tenido ese combate antes ya me habrías ganado- dijo Dan sonriéndole.

Bueno, las amazonas somos las mejores guerreras del mundo, es obvio que no somos cualquier cosa- dijo Coral con soberbia, Dan no pudo evitar reír ¿Qué no me crees?

Al contrario, es solo que, aunque no lo creas, hay muchas personas poderosas afuera… no puedes afirmar que eres la mejor guerrera si no sales- dijo el, Coral solo sonrió.

En eso tienes un buen punto… sabes, yo desearía salir de esta isla, tener aventuras, poder conocer mas de lo que los libros que conseguí de la embajada me cuentan… poder saber que es vivir fuera de esta jaula de oro- dijo ella, Dan le miro y sin pensarlo bajo la guardia… cosa que Coral noto -¡Una abertura!

Coral se abalanzo contra Dan quien apenas y alcanzo a reaccionar tratando de bloquear el ataque de Coral… y ambos cayeron a la laguna.

Dan salió a la superficie al mismo tiempo que Coral, ambos se vieron con sorpresa… y empezaron a reír por lo sucedido.

Dan se acerco a la orilla y salió de la laguna, Coral también se acerco y el le ofreció la mano.

Anda, déjame ayudarte- dijo el, Coral asintió, y entonces mientras que le ayudaba a salir del agua, Dan no pudo evitar notar lo hermosa que se veía… pese a saber que era su media hermana se dio cuenta de que en muy poco tiempo… sentía algo muy profundo por ella.

Coral se percato de la manera en que le miraba Dan y no pudo evitar sentirse ligeramente cohibida, si bien había actuado seductora antes, fue gracias a los libros que había leído con ayuda de Aphelandra, por lo que supuso que era la mejor manera de actuar ante un hombre que le llegase a interesar… más ahora notaba algo más… una sensación muy cálida en su interior, reconocía a Umi como su hermana, pero con Dan, la sensación era muy distinta.

Ella entonces se soltó de la mano de Dan y se sacudió un poco tratando de que el agua cayera de su cuerpo, Dan se sentó en una roca y miro al cielo, necesitaba cambiar de tema.

¿Tienes un sueño?- preguntó Dan, Coral le miro con sorpresa, solo Marguerite sabia acerca de sus sueños, ya que era a quien consideraba su mejor amiga y confidente.

Pues… yo sueño con recorrer el mundo, con hacer que mi nombre sea reconocido no por ser la hija de la Emperatriz de las Kuja, sino por quien soy, Boa Coral- dijo ella con decisión, Dan le miro y sonrío.

Creo que tenemos el mismo sueño, yo anhelo ser el mejor guerrero y ser reconocido, no tener que ocultarme bajo la sombra de ser el hijo del Rey Pirata, yo debo de ser reconocido como el mejor- dijo Dan, Coral le miro sonriendo.

Estoy segura que lo lograras… tu puedes salir de aquí… y yo no- dijo ella con cierta tristeza, Dan le miro con algo de confusión y la expresión de ella era tan triste que sintió congoja en el corazón.

Quizás… quizás podrías convencer a alguien… para que te dejara venir conmigo… con nosotros- dijo Dan algo sonrojado, Coral le miro con sorpresa y sonrió.

Gracias… podría intentarlo- dijo ella y entonces se sentó a su lado, Dan le miro con algo de pena mientras qué Coral se apoyo en su hombro –De verdad, muchas gracias.

Dan solo miro al cielo, ya que si la miraba a ella… una sensación de profundo calor provenía de su pecho… y le hacia anhelar los labios rojizos y carnosos de la princesa Amazona.

En otro lugar.

Boa Hancock miraba la costa desde la habitación que ocupaba en la embajada, se sentía mal por lo que estaba pasando con Luffy… más aun guardaba fuertes sentimientos por él… incluso, recordaba su primera vez…

FLASHBACK.

El rescate de Ace había sido un éxito, aunque la guerra había estallado lamentablemente y ya empezaban a vislumbrarse por todos lados.

Habían regresado a Shabaody y recuperado el Thousand Sunny, por lo que Luffy, secundado por Raleigh y los Tobiou Raiders, partieron a Amazon Lily para que Hancock organizara las defensas de la isla en caso de ataque.

Hancock miraba por la borda mientras que pensaba en los últimos acontecimientos.

La guerra… no pensé que se soltara con tanta intensidad- dijo para si mientras que miraba a algunos de los refugiados en la cubierta del Sunny.

Hey Hancock- dijo Luffy subiendo a la cubierta.

Luffy sama- dijo ella algo sonrojada.

Duval me dice que llegaremos pronto a Amazon Lily, Raleigh me dijo que adapto el Sunny para que pudiéramos pasar el Calm Belt con seguridad- dijo Luffy con seriedad, Hancock asintió, era notorio que el ser alegre del chico casi desaparecía, en solo un par de días, desde el inicio de la guerra, Luffy ya había visto muchos de los horrores provocados por las rebeliones. Hancock ya había vivido en carne propia los abusos de los poderosos, por lo que no le afecto tanto como a Luffy.

¿Se encuentra bien?- preguntó ella al ver la expresión seria del joven capitán.

No es nada… solo… que no pensé que la gente podría hacer cosas así… ni siquiera en Arabasta vi tales acciones- dijo el, Hancock solo le miro.

Es algo que pasa comúnmente, no debería de sorprenderle Luffy sama… pero si lo desea… en cuanto lleguemos a Amazon Lily le puedo enseñar un método para que se relaje y olvide lo que ha visto- dijo ella algo apenada.

¿En serio? Je, espero que sea bueno, la verdad es que deseo olvidar lo que vi.-Dijo el, Hancock se sonrojo un momento y solo miro al mar.

El regreso a Amazon Lily fue tranquilo, las Amazonas no solo recibieron bien a Luffy, sino que por orden de Hancock, los refugiados de la guerra fueron aceptados también.

Luffy espero algo impaciente el remedio prometido por Hancock, pero primero, por orden de la Emperatriz se empezó a construir un refugio para los refugiados en la costa de la isla.

Ya faltaban un par de días para que Luffy y su nuevo grupo partiera en busca del resto de los Mugiwara..

Luffy caminaba por uno de los pasillos del palacio.

¿Donde era?- se preguntó, Hancock le había indicado que antes de partir le daría su "remedio"

En eso vio una puerta y entro a un gran cuarto… entonces recordó que era ese el lugar donde Hancock le había mostrado su tatuaje… vio que había una cama cubierta con varios cortineros, y una silueta se notaba.

Acérate por favor- dijo una voz seductora, Luffy noto entonces algo en el ambiente… una sensación de misterio, se acerco con lentitud y corrió las cortinas… Hancock estaba sentada mirándole, Luffy se percato de que solo una sabana cubría la parte inferior de la Emperatriz, la parte de superior de su torso estaba totalmente desnuda… su largo cabello color ébano caía por sus hombros cubriendo su pecho.

Ha… estas desnuda- dijo Luffy con calma.

Luffy sama… acérquese, le enseñare a relajare- dijo Hancock aun con mayor sensualidad, entonces algo latió en su interior.

Luffy se percato entonces de algo.

"Habían veces… que Nami llegaba a actuar así… ¿De verdad será útil para que olvide lo que paso?"- pensaba confundido mientras qué se acercaba, subió a la cama y entonces Hancock le toco con suavidad el pecho.

(OJO, esta parte contiene Lemon Hancock/Luffy, es parte de la historia y espero no moleste, recuerden, yo siempre apoyo al LuNa)

Luffy sama, relájese, vera que se sentirá mejor- dijo ella mientras qué con suavidad le retiraba el chaleco, Luffy entonces se sintió cohibido, ya antes había visto a una mujer desnuda, pero solo cuando vio a Nami se había sentido como empezaba a asentirse ahora… excitación… tal vez no era muy inteligente pero sabía que era eso… Nami había sido la única capaz de excitarlo antes… y ahora Hancock lo estaba logrando también, dejo caer el chaleco en una esquina y con suavidad acerco sus labios a su torso.

Ugh- gimió Luffy al sentir los suaves besos de Hancock en su pecho y torso, entonces noto que ella le retiraba el sombrero, trato de reclamar pero le silencio con un dedo.

Le dije… relájese, déjeme a mi hacer lo que debo de hacer- dijo ella mientras que bajaba sus manos y le desabotonaba el pantalón, Luffy estaba muy nervioso… por un momento pensó en detenerla, no lo sabía, pero una sensación de temor le lleno… y por un leve momento… como un flashazo… vio una imagen de Nami enfadada.

Más antes de replicar… sintió unas suaves y tersas manos acariciar su miembro, y en eso… cualquier cosa que tuviese en la mente se borro.

Hancock masajeaba su miembro con algo de temor… si bien. Era cierto que no era la primera vez que veía el pene de un hombre, pero si era la primera vez que ella haría el amor por voluntad… se tenso levemente, el recuerdo de sus días como esclava de los Tennryubitos… la manera en la que era humillada y violada por ellos… aun así, ella sabía por las memorias dejadas de las antiguas emperatrices, que era muy diferente el tener sexo y el hacer el amor… aunque también notaba que Luffy era primerizo… y eso le dio una sensación placentera.

Luffy solo jadeaba, los suaves movimientos de la mano de la emperatriz lo estaban enloqueciendo.

¿Cómo se siente Luffy sama?- preguntó ella.

Yo… yo… más- dijo el, Hancock sonrió mientras que se inclinaba y usando sus senos empezaba a frotar el elástico miembro de Luffy contra ellos… Luffy gimió más fuerte y Hancock pudo notar un liquido blanco estrellarse contra su rostro.

Luffy estaba algo asustado… pese a su edad, era la primera vez que el llegaba al orgasmo, Hancock solo miro el liquido blanquecino y sonrió.

Creo que debemos seguir- dijo la pelinegra, Luffy estaba confundido, excitado aun... pero muy confundido.

Yo… yo… -balbuceaba, Hancock se levanto y la sabana cayo mostrando su total desnudes… antes no le hubiera afectado a Luffy… pero ahora… se paralizo, Hancock apoyo sus manos y suavemente empujo a Luffy contra la cama, el solo le miro entre hipnotizado y asustado. Hancock se acerco a el suavemente, y apoyo su cuerpo encima.

Luffy sama… espero que desee esto tanto como yo- dijo mientras qué sujetaba el miembro de Luffy y lo introducía en su vagina. Luffy se estremeció mientras que Hancock sonriendo, empezaba a moverse suavemente, Luffy gemía mientras que Hancock lo cabalgaba, llevando totalmente la iniciativa.

Luffy solo apretó su cuerpo contra las sabanas, la sensación era algo novedoso para él… era algo que en su vida había sentido… se sentía tan bien… pero aun así… hubo una sensación culpa en su ser… una imagen de Nami golpeándolo… de ella sonriendo…las imágenes llegaban con rapidez… pero así como llegaban se difuminaban, y la extraña sensación de placer recorría su cuerpo… y de pronto el movimiento de Hancock se hizo más rápido y violento, Luffy se aferraba aun con más fuerza y entonces se sintió estallar, Hancock pego un gemido mientras que el llegaba a su segundo orgasmo, la Emperatriz se apoyo en su pecho y jadeando sonrio.

Veo… que… esta más relajado… Luffy sama- dijo ella, Luffy también jadeaba.

Si…- dijo el más en su interior algo se removió –"Se sintió bien… pero… pero ahora me siento como una basura… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siento esta culpa?"- pensaba mientras que notaba como la emperatriz se dormía en su pecho… y por un momento, tuvo la fugaz visión de una cabellera naranja.

Hancock solo sonreía entre sueños.

FIN FLASHBACK.

Hancock suspiro.

Es cierto que el estuvo muy distante esa vez… pero… ella supo que le amaba con todo su corazón.

¿Por qué se quedo con ella? ¿Por qué jamás me lo dijo?- se preguntó preocupada… y era cierto, ella jamás supo de Nami… tal vez escucho leves menciones sobre la Navegante de Luffy, pero el jamás le hablo de ella.

Tal vez… no lo considero importante- dijo para si.

En otro lugar.

Kath devoraba una buena cantidad de carne de la cocina de la embajada.

¡Ha que bien sabe la comida después de ejercitarme!- exclamo sonriente.

Vaya, veo que estas alegre- dijo Robin entrando al cuarto, Kath solo le sonrió –Pensé que estarías preocupada.

¿Por lo de mis padres? Claro que lo estoy… pero, bueno, conocí un poco más de Coral- dijo Kath, Robin le miro con sorpresa –No es una mala chica, ¿Sabes? Creo que de haberla conocido antes… pues seriamos muy unidas- dijo ella, Robin solo estaba extrañada.

Pero… ¿En serio crees eso?- preguntó Robin.

Claro, pese a lo que a pasado, los hijos no tienen la culpa de lo que hacen los padres- dijo ella, Robin solo sonrió, Kath era más madura de lo que ella pensaba.

¿Y que piensa Dan?- preguntó Robin, Umi le miro extrañada.

Pues no lo sé… aunque me extraña que ella se la pase diciendo que es guapo- dijo Umi pensativa, Robin solo apretó los labios preocupada.

"Entonces el sentimiento parece ser mutuo… dios, esto será un problema"- pensó Robin mientras que Kath solo suspiraba y empezaba a comer de nuevo.

En otra parte.

Nami caminaba por el muelle, miraba con calma el mar, recordaba su boda… el día más feliz de su vida… sonrió.

La primera vez que estuvimos juntos… fue mágica- dijo ella mientras qué su mente viajaba al pasado…

FLASHBACK

(Igual que el anterior, hay lemon aquí, mentes sensibles abstenerse de leer)

No había pasado mucho desde que habían encontrado a Brook y a Franky, la guerra estaba en pleno apogeo, pero pese a ello, con ayuda de Brook, Nami y Luffy habían celebrado una rápida boda (no olviden que Brook era el capitán de los piratas Rumba) y ahora, aprovechando que estaban en un territorio apartado de la humanidad, los Mugiwara se tomaban un descansó.

Vaya, este lugar es muy tranquilo- dijo Ussop mirando la isla donde el Sunny.

Si, es bueno relajarse después de tanto- dijo Chopper a su lado -¿Sabes? Jamás pensé que Brook pudiese casar a las personas.

Bueno, es una de las cualidades de un capitán de barco… el puede oficiar matrimonios oficialmente, y que sepa, si Luffy quisiera, el podría hacerlo también- dijo Ussop.

En la parte baja de la isla, Zoro y Perona se encontraban mirando la costa, a lo lejos, Robin les miraba discretamente.

En el Sunny.

Se siente raro- dijo Luffy mientras qué se encontraba sentado en una cama.

¿Qué cosa?- pregunto Nami desde otro cuarto.

El estar casado… Nami, es algo que nunca me imagine- dijo Luffy con serenidad, la puerta se abrió y algo de vapor salió, Nami se asomo mientras qué terminaba de secarse.

¿Te arrepientes a caso?- le pregunto con un tono de gracia, Luffy negó con la cabeza.

No… es solo que no me lo imaginaba- dijo el mientras que Nami se sentaba a su lado, Luffy notó que solo llevaba puesta una toalla, no pudo evitar una sonrisa, el y Nami fuera de los besos… no habían tenido relaciones, más por que el aun sentía algo de culpa por lo que había pasado con Hancock, más… nunca lo conto… ahora que ambos se habían casado, Luffy decidió guardar ese evento en el fondo de su ser.

Bueno… yo tampoco me imagine casarme algún día- dijo ella mientras que le sonreía, Luffy entonces decidió que ya era hora de tomar la iniciativa y se acerco a ella.

Aun así… no lo cambiaria por nada- dijo Luffy besando a Nami, ella le correspondió con pasión, Luffy entonces profundizo el beso mientras que con suavidad le quitaba la toalla.

Vaya… veo que andabas ansioso- dijo ella, Luffy no pudo evitar sonreír.

Eres demasiado hermosa- dijo el, Nami se sintió algo sorprendida, pero sonrió aun más.

Gracias- dijo ella mientras qué volvían a besarse.

Nami entonces empezó a desabotonarle la camisa que Luffy llevaba puesta (ya que se habían casado, los demás habían vestido a Luffy lo mas formal que pudieron, aunque ahora solo llevaba la camisa y el pantalón), el sonrió mientras qué ella procedía, en un instante, la camisa cayo al piso, Nami entonces lo sujeto con fuerza y lo arrojo contra la cama.

¡Woha!- exclamo sorprendido Luffy, mientras qué Nami solo se colocaba encima de él.

Anda, creo que… es hora de someter al próximo rey ¿No es así?- dijo Nami con sensualidad, Luffy solo empezó a reír.

Estoy a tu disposición- dijo él, Nami solo le miro y entonces procedió a besarlo por todo su torso, Luffy se sentía en las nubes… y por un momento, un breve recuerdo de lo que paso con Hancock le estremeció.

¿Pasa algo?- pregunto Nami al notar que el chico se puso tenso.

No… no es nada… solo… la verdad es que creo que debería de ser yo quien te compensara a ti- dijo el con algo de nervios.

Nami le miro con sorpresa.

Eh… vaya, no pensé que quisieras hacerlo así- dijo ella sorprendida, Luffy se semiincorporo y le sujeto los hombros sonriéndole.

Nami, yo haría lo que fuera por ti… por eso, quiero que lo disfrutes- dijo el, Nami se sonrojo, Luffy entonces le beso el cuello, lo que sorprendió a la chica, el procedió a besar sus pechos, lo que hizo gemir a Nami, Luffy rápidamente tomo la iniciativa y empezó a masajear los senos de la pelinaranja.

Nami gemía, aunque se sorprendió por la manera en la que Luffy se comportaba, ella siempre había creído que el no sabia mucho del sexo…

"¿Habrá tenido alguna experiencia antes de conocernos? Bueno, creo que no importa, todos merecen tener sus secretos"- pensó ella mientras que Luffy bajaba sus manos y le acariciaba su vagina, ella se estremeció, jamás se imagino que el chico supiera hacerla sentir tan bien.

Luffy sonrió y usando sus habilidades, se despojo de los pantalones quedándose en las mismas condiciones que Nami.

Luffy- dijo ella mientras qué le besaba, el la acomodo en la cama con suavidad y le miro sonriendo.

¿Estas listas Nami?- dijo él.

Siempre… -respondió ella, Luffy le beso y entonces la penetro, ella gimió mientras qué el chico se movía en su interior… Luffy entonces se percato de cuanto la había deseado… debía de agradecerle algo a Hancock… de no haber sido por ella, jamás habría sabido que el sentimiento que tenía por Nami era de amor y deseo.

Ella se sentía sumamente extasiada… desde que ella y Luffy habían empezado su relación, ya había deseado que esto pasara, pero Luffy se había mostrado particularmente reacio a hacerlo, por un momento llego a pensar que era por que quizás tuviese la idea de llegar virgen al matrimonio, pero la desecho con rapidez, y más ahora que el chico le estaba mostrando que sabía como desenvolverse en la cama.

Los movimientos de Luffy eran seguros y constantes, Nami no podía dejar de besarlo mientras qué sus gemidos eran acallados por los labios de su ahora esposo.

De pronto, ella sintió algo arder en su interior, Luffy acelero sus embestidas y entonces todo termino, ambos se dejaron caer exhaustos.

Whow, Luffy, eres todo un as- dijo ella algo jadeante.

Nah… no lo creo… pero… me encanto- dijo el, Nami solo sonrió -¿Y que dices? ¿Continuamos?

Oh vaya, veo que eres incansable- dijo ella, Luffy se rió levemente y ambos se besaron de nuevo mientras qué volvían a entregarse a su amor.

FIN FLASHBACK

De haber sabido que esa experiencia era por estar con ella- dijo Nami algo alicaída, se sentó en el muelle mientras que recordaba los buenos momentos con Luffy.

El me engaño… pero ¿Vale la pena perder todo lo que hemos logrado por eso?- dijo para sí pensativa –El ha sido un excelente padre… un gran esposo y mejor amante… creo que Robin tiene razón… no tiene caso echar por la borda tantos años por algo que realmente no tiene tanta importancia.

En otro lado.

Marguerite estaba caminando por el bosque, se sentó en un árbol caído mientras que pensaba en lo que le había pasado con Luffy.

Dios, soy una estúpida… ¿Por qué no lo detuve?- decía para sí, lo que más le preocupaba era que ella estaba en su periodo fértil… la vieja Nyon le había enseñado cuando eran buenos momentos para embarazarse, incluso se había apuntado para que la próxima vez que las piratas Kuja fueran a donde comúnmente se embarazaban… por lo que ella se estaba guardando para eso… y era por ello también lo que le asustaba… Luffy bien había estado imaginándose que estaba con su esposa… pero ella sabia que si había alguna consecuencias… podría haber terribles problemas.

Creo que… debería de marcharme- dijo para sí.

En donde Dan y Coral.

Ambos estaban silenciosos, Coral aun seguía apoyada en el hombro de Dan, quien tan solo deseaba que nada interrumpiera ese momento tan gratificante para él.

Coral se sentía cómoda, sentía la calidez de Dan y entonces se percato de luna nueva sensación en su interior… como un leve malestar, pero que no se sentía tan mal… no le costo mucho darse cuenta de que estaba empezando a sentir la enfermedad por la que pasaban todas las emperatrices… lo único que le sorprendió fue lo rápido que paso todo…

Dan miraba de reojo a Coral… en un principio pensó seguirle el juego para tratar de convencerla de que no podía pasar nada entre ellos… de convencerla que pese a todo… eran hermanos… pero se dio cuenta de que eso era imposible, desde un principio, ninguno de los dos estuvo dispuesto a eso… ahora se sentía molesto consigo mismo… su padre estaba en un dilema… y el le agregaba otro más.

"¿Qué diablos haré ahora?"- pensó con algo de resignación… no lo negaba, se estaba enamorando de su media hermana…

Y sabía que eso traería muy terribles consecuencias.

Para él y su familia.

CONTINUARA.

Bien, después de un tiempo, regresa este fic, como verán, es un capitulo fuerte ya que muchos me pidieron el lemon, originalmente, tendría tres Flashback, pero decidí dejarlo solo en dos, además, como habrán notado, mientras que en el de Hancock y Luffy, fue Hancock quien llevo la voz cantante, y en el LuNa, fue Luffy quien llevo las riendas.

Y también, la situación empezara a tomar un nuevo rumbo, ya que Nami esta considerando seriamente perdonar a Luffy, aunque no sabe que su hijo y Coral ya han desarrollado profundos sentimientos entre ellos, por lo que vendrá un nuevo problema, además de que Marguerite esta pensando en abandonar la isla

Para el Próximo capitulo: Una charla entre Luffy y Franky le dará una nueva perspectiva al chico, El primer movimiento de Shin para unir a sus padres se hará presente, una charla entre Bonney y Robin se dará, Umi empezara a notar algo raro en su hermano, Hancock y Nami empezaran a plantearse (por separado) una solución al problema y… un invitado especial aparecerá… alguien que no puede faltar en mis fics.

Suerte y pronto podre seguir el de "Perdida" que entra en un momento interesante, además, ya se vienen los últimos Omakes de One Baby, con lo que el fic se cerrara al fin.

Suerte


	9. Capitulo 8: Planes y más dilemas P1

**El Dilema**

Capitulo 8: Planes y más dilemas P1.

Marguerite miraba la mar pensativa, había charlado con Franky y le había pedido si le podría construir un pequeño navío que pudiese cruzar el Calm Belt, el carpintero acepto con dudas… ahora ella solo esperaba a que el carpintero pudiera tenerlo lo más pronto posible, se sentía algo apenada por apresurarlo, pero no quería seguir afrontando estos problemas sola.

Dan sintió que Coral dejaba de apoyarse en su hombro y se levantaba, volteo a verla.

Creo que debemos de regresar, no se tu, pero mi madre cuando esta tensa tiende a enfadarse por todo- dijo Coral con una sonrisa, Dan sonrió mientras que se levantaba.

Ya lo creo, mi madre es igual, aunque ella no necesita estar tensa- dijo el, ambos empezaron a reír empezando a comentar algunas cosas sobre sus respectivas madres y sin darse cuenta se acercaron… entonces ambos solo se miraron a los ojos.

Coral era casi tan alta como Dan, por lo que ambos estaban cara a cara… de pronto dejaron de reír y se quedaron viendo mutuamente… no se percataron cuando un deseo inconsciente hizo que ambos se empezaran a acercar.

Dan miraba como hipnotizado los ojos de Coral, ella estaba en las mismas, ninguno de los dos se percato cuando se acercaron tanto que sus alientos chocaban.

"Pero que me pasa… ¿Por qué no puedo alejarme?"- pensó Dan mientras que una sensación cálida en sus labios le hizo dejar de pensar en lo demás.

Coral solo se sentía extraña… se sentía bien… con un extraño calor en sus mejillas y su corazón latía con fuerza…

El inesperado beso fue roto por ambos… quienes de inmediato se pusieron tremendamente rojos.

Creo… creo que debemos regresar- repitió Coral lo dicho antes y Dan asintió.

Si… yo… si estas en lo correcto- dijo el.

Ambos se dirigieron a la embajada sin dejar de pensar en el beso… y en lo reconfortados que se sintieron por ello.

En otro lugar.

Shin solo analizaba la información obtenida por Camie, por lo que notaba, su padre aun tenia muchos sentimientos por su madre de manera inconsciente.

Creo que lo primero que debo de hacer es saber que piensan el uno del otro, con mamá será difícil… es muy lista, pero papá… el caerá fácil, si le meto la semillita de la duda, estoy seguro que la buscara, je, no es necesario que lo obligue a ir… si consigo que vaya solo- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa, Camie y Sanji solo le miraban con algo de pena.

¿De donde saco la malicia este niño?- dijo Sanji.

Pues con esos padres- le respondió Camie.

En otro lugar.

Luffy estaba sentado en la cubierta del Sunny, tantas cosas que pasaban por su mente le tenían algo molesto

En primera, el volver a Amazon Lily, no es que no quisiera, pero desde que escucho que se acercaban tuvo una especie de presentimiento, y ahora sabía por que.

¡Hey Luffy!- escucho una voz y vio a Franky, llevaba algunos maderos y su equipo de carpintería.

Franky, hola, ¿Qué haces?- pregunto curioso, no recordaba que Franky le hubiera dicho acerca de reparaciones en el Sunny.

Una Amazona me pidió de favor que le hiciera un barco, je, se ve que mi fama me precede, ya que me dijo que confiaba que se lo pudiera hacer en poco tiempo- dijo el con una sonrisa, Luffy solo le miro confundido pero no le presto mucha importancia –Te veo algo alicaído, ¿Estas bien?

Pues… estoy confundido- dijo el, Franky bajo las cosas y se sentó en el piso.

Siéntate, creo que necesitamos habar- dijo el carpintero, Luffy suspiro y se sentó a su lado.

En otra parte Nico Robin miraba el cielo, lo que Umi le había dicho aun estaba en su mente… "Los hijos no tienen la culpa de los pecados de sus padres".

Suspiro mientras qué pensaba en su hijo… y en Zoro.

¿Por qué no hice nada?- se preguntó mientras que colocaba su cabeza entre sus piernas -¿Habré hecho mal?

Es posible- dijo una voz tras ella, Robin volteo sorprendida y se percato de que Jewerly Bonney le miraba mientras que comía un trozo de pavo, Robin frunció el ceño, por algún motivo, de las "chicas" de Zoro, ella podía soportar a Perona, básicamente la sentía demasiado simple, como para ser alguien peligroso, incluso, consideraba que era esa misma característica la que había provocado que entre ella y Zoro hubiera algo…

Pero Bonney era distinta, era obvio que era una mujer sumamente lista y de carácter, era como una combinación entre ella, Nami y Luffy, recordó que era por eso que nunca pudo sentirse cómoda al lado de ella… aun se preguntaba como es que compartían a Zoro entre ellas.

¿Qué quieres?- pregunto con frialdad… más de la que esperaba.

Tranquila querida, no tienes que sacar las garras, vengo en son de paz- dijo Bonney con calma.

¿Qué quieres?- preguntó de nuevo y Bonney solo suspiro.

Tu ganas- dijo ella ante la mirada de confusión de Robin –No tienes por que sorprenderte, tu ganaste, el no te ha olvidado.

¿De que me hablas?- preguntó Robin muy confundida, Bonney solo bufo molesta.

Mira nena, cada vez que estamos en la cama con el, es obvio que no nos ve a nosotras, te ve a ti, y créeme he intentado de todo, y cuando digo DE TODO, es que es de todo, para que el piense en mi de la misma manera… pero eso es imposible, no sé que fue lo que le hiciste pero no te olvida- dijo ella y entonces para sorpresa de Robin ,se percato de que una lagrimas amenazaban con salir de los ojos de la pirata.

Bonney- dijo con sorpresa, ella solo le miro y sonrió de manera irónica.

Y pensar que por un momento, te vi con tu hijo y te envidie, eso si, yo te lo digo, me rindo, pronto lo hablare con el y regresare con mi tripulación en cuanto me sea posible- dijo ella mientras que le daba la espalda, Robin escucho mucho dolor en lo que decía la pelirrosa –Aun así, no creo que la pequeña Perona quiera dejarlo, por si no lo sabias, ella lo ama igual que tu… incluso, tiene deseos aun más profundos para con el, por lo que si no arreglas esto, va a correr sangre.

Robin solo estaba asombrada mientras que Bonney empezaba a marcharse, se levanto y se acerco a ella.

¡Espera! ¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Por qué tan de repente?- pregunto ella extrañada.

Ya te lo dije, nunca podre cubrir tu lugar… la verdad, es que creo que eres una estúpida por no haber luchado por el, era obvio que tenias la batalla ganada… por ahora te lo digo, has ganado, pero… debes de reparar muchos errores si deseas lograr algo- dijo Bonney mientras que se iba.

Robin solo le miro, entonces bajo la cara pensativa… ¿De verdad Zoro aun pensaba en ella? Y no solo eso… ¿Seria capaz de hacer algo para recuperar lo que dejo ir?.

No lo sé… no lo creo… pero… pero Shin- decía mientras que se ponía a pensar en el asunto –Estoy confundida.

De vuelta con Franky.

¿Entonces estas preocupado por lo que paso?- preguntó Franky.

Si, como te dije, no sé si Nami realmente desee perdonarme… sé que lo que hice estuvo mal… pero…- dijo el, más Franky le interrumpió.

Todo cambia ahora que sabes que tienes otra hija- dijo el, Luffy asintió, Franky solo suspiro.

Debes hacer lo que creas correcto, Luffy, solo recuerda que con Nami ya has creado toda una vida, además, Dan y Kath han estado contigo todo este tiempo, vamos que los conoces bastante bien, en el caso de tu "aventura" no digo que la apruebe, pero con todo lo que pasamos durante las batallas que hubieron en la guerra… bueno, era comprensible- dijo el, Luffy solo bajo la vista.

¿Y que haré?- preguntó Luffy.

¿Amas a Nami?- preguntó Franky.

¡Pero claro! ¡No tienes por que dudarlo!-le respondió Luffy con decisión.

Pero también te atrae aun Hancock, es obvio para mi, tus expresiones al verla indican que aun te atrae, al menos físicamente… y eso de tu otra hija… pues veo que te tiene muy confundido- dijo Franky.

Si, es que, al ver a Coral, veo en ella lo que pudo a ver sido si no estuviera con Nami, sin embargo yo…- decía el.

No te arrepientes, lo sé, Luffy, es probable que la hermosa emperatriz haya sido la primer chica con la que estuviste fuera del plan de nakamas, pero es obvio, al menos para mi, que Nami es tu todo- dijo Franky, Luffy le sonrió.

Gracias Franky, creo que ya sé que debo de hacer- dijo el mientras que se levantaba, Franky sonrió.

No hay de que, recuerda que tu relación con Nami es ¡Súper!- dijo el sonriendo, Luffy asintió y se marcho, Franky solo suspiro. –Aun así… será un proceso difícil.

Se levanto y decidió apresurarse con el barco.

EN el Thousand Sunny.

Umi estaba revisando los planos de una nueva arma que estaba creando, un aturdidor eléctrico.

Hace calor- dijo colocando los planos en la mesa y se dirigió a la cocina, más en el camino vio a Dan, estaba mirando el mar… se extraño, no era común que Dan se pusiera a ver el mar así, el chico era un obseso con el entrenamiento y esa actitud era rara en el.

Dan… hey Dan- decía pero su hermano estaba en la luna, Umi solo hizo un puchero mientras que sacaba un artefacto, se lo coloco en los labios y… -¡DAN!

Un grito bastante potente hizo brincar al chico.

¡Pero que demonios! ¡Kath casi me provocas un infarto!- le reclamo, Kath solo le sonrió.

Era para que me hicieras caso- dijo ella con calma.

Pues solo bastaba con que me hablaras- dijo el tratando de que su corazón dejara de correr como caballo.

Lo hice, pero no me hacías caso, estabas como en las nubes- dijo ella, Dan entonces se sonrojo, lo que extraño a su hermana -¿Qué te pasa? Estas como alelado.

No es nada, creo que deberías de revisarte la vista- dijo el volteándose, pero Umi solo sonrió con malicia.

¿Qué pasa hermanito? ¿Qué acaso el gran Dan ha encontrado algo o "alguien" que le robe la atención?- dijo Umi sonriendo, Dan se sonrojo con fuerza, ante lo que Umi solo esbozo una mirada maliciosa.

Vaya, ¿Quién lo diría?- dijo ella, Dan solo trataba de evitar que ella le mirara de frente -¿Y quien será? He visto a algunas chicas desde que llegamos… aunque no tantas… oh, será algún chico- dijo ella, Dan solo volteo y le miro enfadado.

¡NO DIGAS ESTUPIDECES!- exclamo molesto mientras que se iba corriendo, Kath estaba asombrada, su hermano no tendía a ser muy expresivo, y en solo un par de minutos le había visto demostrar más sentimientos que en todo lo que ella llevaba de vida.

Vaya… - dijo ella extrañada y entonces se percato de que alguien llegaba corriendo al Sunny… y se asombro al ver a Coral, la expresión de la pelinegra era de preocupación.

Hace unos momentos

En la embajada, Coral estaba pensativa sobre lo que había pasado. Se llevaba bien con Kath, debía de admitir que era una guerrera muy hábil, era una lastima que no fuera amazona, o que no le gustara pelear, pero al menos era digna… más lo que paso con Dan… desde el momento en que lo vio se sintió interesada… y conforme pasaron las horas, no dejaba de pensar en el… incluso al verlo pelear… sus reacciones… su estilo.

Y su calidez- dijo recordando cuando se apoyo en su hombro, y la manera en la que el le dijo que podría cumplir su sueño… sus mejillas se sonrojaron entonces y sintió un dolor en el pecho… y recordó lo que paso antes de despedirse, por algún motivo… cuando se vieron a los ojos no pudo evitar acercársele y besarlo, fue como si le hubieran hechizado… -Se… se sintió demasiado bien.

¡DAN- se escucho un grito que ella reconoció como de Kath y ella se asusto.

Dan- dijo Coral preocupada y sin pensarlo dos veces, salió corriendo.

¿Coral?- preguntó Hancock al ver que salía corriendo, pensó en reprenderla por salir de esa manera… hasta que se percato dela cara que tenia la chica -¿Podría ser…? No, es imposible.

Dijo para si, más algo le daba una mala espina, pero por ahora lo dejaría pasar… tenia algunas cosas que arreglar primero.

En otra parte, Nami se encontraba leyendo un diario… había empezado a escribirlo desde que ella y Luffy empezaron su relación, sonreía al ver todo lo que habían pasado juntos y suspiraba cuando leía las paginas que halaban de la época en la que estuvo escondida criando a sus gemelos.

Por lo que puedo ver… paso en el periodo de la guerra… bueno, puedo entenderlo, después de alguna de esas crueles batallas, cualquiera pierde la cabeza- dijo pensativa y entonces sonrió –Creo que debo de dejar de comportarme como una tonta… es cierto que tiene otra hija más,.. Pero la verdad, es como si no la hubiese tenido nunca, ya que ella se crio aparte, además de que me ha demostrado muchas veces cuanto le importamos… creo que si podemos lograrlo, esto no nos destruirá.

Nami se levanto y… entonces se detuvo, estaba algo dudosa, pese a lo que había dicho, aun tenia algo de miedo.

Coral corría a él Sunny, y en su carrera derribo a un hombre de cabellos castaños y una muy rara vestimenta.

¡Hey fíjate por donde vas!- dijo el hombre pero Coral no le hizo caso, el solo bufo mientras que se levantaba –Estos niños de ahora ya no saben respetar a sus mayores.

Dicho esto solo suspiro y sonrió.

Sin embargo, saben como hacer cosas muy divertidas.

Continuara.

Bien, al fin sigo este fic, originalmente iba a ser más largo el capitulo, pero andaba algo atiborrado de trabajo, y pues me salió así, aun así, espero les haya gustado y como ven en el titulo, este capitulo esta dividido en dos partes.

Por cierto, si se preguntan por que la escena del beso, fue algo que se me ocurrió de pronto, ya que al ver como tanto en el manga como en el anime, Hancock se enamoro de Luffy en un día, pensé que lo mismo aplicaría para su hija, aunque eso si, aun falta mucho para que ponga algo más entre Dan y Coral, creo que por ahora este será el mayor acercamiento que tendrán.

Bueno, para el próximo capitulo, Franky seguirá creando el barco que Marguerite le pidió, y lo hará a una buena velocidad, los asuntos entre Dan y Coral empezaran a hacerse notorios, Shin tendrá una charla con su padre y un pequeño conflicto surgirá entre Perona Y Robin, aunado a ello, el encuentro cara a cara entre Hancock y Nami, además, ¿Quién será el misterioso hombre que los observa? Solo diré que tendrá importancia para más adelante, y más en lo que pasara entre Dan y Coral.

Suerte.


	10. Capitulo 9: Planes y más dilemas P2

**El Dilema**

Capitulo 9: Planes y más dilemas P2.

¿Coral?- preguntó Kath.

¡Que paso! ¡Esta bien Dan!- exclamo la chica, Kath solo estaba confundida.

Si… el esta bien, le grite por que estaba en las nubes y no me hacia caso- dijo Kath confundida, Coral solo suspiro de alivio mientras que se colocaba una mano en el pecho.

Gracias a dios- fue lo que dijo la princesa, Umi entonces le miro confundida.

¿Veniste por que pensaste que el estaba en riesgo?- pregunto, Coral se sonrojo un poco.

Eh, es que pensé que había problemas- dijo ella, Umi entonces hizo una mueca de duda, pero decidió pasarlo por alto

En fin, ¿No deseas ver mis inventos?- le pregunto sonriendo, Coral le miro y asintió algo cohibida, Umi se percato de ello –"¿Qué le pasa? Se esta comportando diferente a como se comportaba en la mañana… parece alienada, será mejor que le tenga la vista encima… quizás haya enfermado, que bueno que tenemos a Chopper, tal vez pueda convencerla para que el la cheque"

Coral subió al Sunny y se sintió algo extraña, era la primera vez que subía a un barco y las palabras de Dan volvieron a su mente.

"Como me gustaría… poder zarpar con él a vivir grandes aventuras"- pensó y un leve sonrojo apareció en su rostro, algo que Umi noto.

"Debe de estar agripada, si de seguro es eso"- pensó Umi pensativa.

Nami caminaba, estaba algo dudosa sobre que hacer… y como un relámpago una idea cruzo en su cabeza.

Debo hablar con ella- dijo dirigiéndose a la embajada.

Boa Hancock miraba por una ventana, después de que Coral saliera, ella empezó a pensar sobre la situación.

¿Habré hecho bien? Luffy sama… se veía triste… yo… yo lo amo pero… deseo que sea feliz- decía para sí.

Afuera.

Nami se acerco a la embajada, vio a Bon Clay platicando con Aphelandra y Duval y se acerco a ellos.

A, Nami- dijo Bon Clay con una sonrisa.

Buenos días- dijo ella saludando a los tres.

Tanto Bon Clay como Duval respondieron el saludo sonriendo, pero Aphelandra se veía incomoda, cosa que noto Nami, pero le resto importancia.

¿Donde esta Boa Hancock?- preguntó con firmeza ante la mirada de sorpresa de los tres -¿Qué acaso les comió la lengua el gato? Les pregunte en donde se encuentra Boa Hancock.

Aphelandra frunció el ceño y se acerco a Nami con firmeza.

¿Cómo osas exigir ver a nuestra emperatriz de esa manera? ¿Qué acaso no tienes modales?- exclamo molesta pero Nami no se inmuto en lo mas mínimo aunque la amazona era al menos tres veces mas alta que ella.

Eso no creo que importe mucho ¿Verdad?- dijo ella con una sonrisa maliciosa, Duval rápidamente se paro delante de su esposa con la única intención de evitar un baño de sangre, Mr 2 solo miraba algo asustado la tensión que se había formado en el ambiente.

Basta Aphelandra- dijo una voz y todos vieron a Hancock en la entrada, miro a Nami con seriedad -¿Querías verme? Bien, pasa- dijo mientras que entraba.

Pero Hime sama- dijo Aphelandra, Hancock se detuvo.

No nos interrumpan- dijo Hancock mientras que Nami mirando a Aphelandra con algo de soberbia le seguía.

Espero que no haya líos- dijo Bon Clay, Duval solo asintió mientras que Aphelandra solo miraba con preocupación la puerta

Hancock sama- fue todo lo que dijo.

Franky seguía en la construcción del barco, pero a petición de Marguerite estaba preparando una serie de adornos para que el barco no se viera tan simple.

Je, esta será una autentica obra maestra- dijo mientras que miraba la fragata que estaba creando –Podrá no solo cruzar el Calm Belt sin problemas, sino que podrá pasar cualquier clase de tormenta que se imaginen… siempre y cuando lleve un buen navegante.

Franky siguió en su labor entonces.

En otra parte.

¿Dónde estará el doctor?- decía Pellona mientras que caminaba de un lado a otro –Yuck, espero encontrarlo pronto, necesito algo para el estomago.

Robin se encontraba sentada usando sus habilidades para vigilar a Pellona, aun trataba de pensar en como hablar con ella, si lo que Bonney decía era cierto, entonces Pellona seria un problema más grande de lo que pensó.

Pero…. ¿Qué buscara con tanta insistencia?- se preguntó al notar la expresión de preocupación de la chica fantasma –Será mejor que hable con ella.

En el Thousand Sunny.

Dan sudaba frio, se había sentado a comer algo y justo cuando pensaba degustar sus alimentos Kath y Coral entraron al comedor… y se quedo pasmado con la cuchara a unos centímetros de su boca, Coral le miro y bajo levemente el rostro sonrojada.

Si y mira que aun no logro que el compresor deje de estallar a cada… ¿Coral?- preguntó Umi al ver que Coral se detenía, entonces se percato de el sonrojo de la chica y empezó a ver tanto a ella como a donde Dan estaba sentado… lo repitió un par de veces y suspiro –Si tenias hambre ¿Por qué no me dijiste? No tienes por que avergonzarte- dijo ella.

Dan seguía paralizado y entonces Kath le dio un zape en la nuca que le tiro la cuchara.

Hey despierta bestia, ¿No vez que nuestra "hermanita" tiene hambre?- dijo Kath con calma, Dan solo les miro desorientado.

He… no… no es eso yo… -dijo Coral, pero Kath le puso una mano en el hombro.

Anda, no te avergüences, puedes tomar lo que quieras- dijo ella mientras que literalmente, sentaba a Coral a la mesa, la pelinegra solo subía de reojo su mirada a Dan quien mecánicamente sirvió algo del estofado que Sanji le había dejado para comer y con algo de pena le paso el plato, Kath se sentó a su lado y se sirvió.

¿Qué no ya habías comido?- preguntó Dan extrañado.

Anda, es de mala educación no acompañar a mi invitada, además, si los dejo solos parecerá que tienen una cita- dijo ella con malicia, provocando que ambos se sonrojaran aun más mientras que ella se reía un poco –Vamos no se avergüencen y comamos- dijo ella.

Dan suspiro, y empezó a comer, al igual que Coral, paso un rato de incomodo silencio para los dos jóvenes (Ya que Kath Umi se le olvido todo al estar comiendo tan sabroso estofado), Coral aunque estaba sorprendida del buen sabor del estofado casi no podía notarlo por los nervios que empezaron a darle por estar frente a Dan

Este ultimo solo trataba de comer mientras qué a su mente, el beso dado hacia solo uno par de horas con Coral seguía en su mente… y se avergonzaba nomas recordarlo.

"Diablos, ¿Por qué vino? Ahora no puedo dejar de pensar en sus carnosos labios"- pensó el avergonzado chico tratando de evitar mirar a Coral, pero al tenerla de frente, era algo casi imposible, Umi devoraba su comida con presteza sin prestar atención a sus dos tensos compañeros de alimentación.

Dan se levanto entonces ante la mirada de extrañeza de Umi y Coral.

He, olvide que tenía algunas cosas que hacer, no se preocupen, sigan comiendo por favor- dijo el saliendo lo mas rápido posible.

¿Y a este que mosca le pico?- se preguntó Umi extrañada, Coral solo miro la puerta por la que Dan salió y suspiro.

Nami miraba a Hancock con seriedad, ambas estaban sentadas una frente a la otra y en una pequeña mesita de centro una botella de vino se encontraba destapada, además de dos copas servidas y listas.

¿Querías hablar no es así? Bien hablemos- dijo Hancock tomando su copa y bebiendo, Nami miro la que le había dado con sospecha- No esta envenenada, si quisiera matarte ya lo habría hecho en segundo- dijo ella con calma, Nami le miro con enfado.

Créeme, no te seria tan fácil- le respondió Nami tomándose el vino de un trago –Y veo que no eres tan dura, esta es la bebida más suave que halla probado.

Hancock solo le miro con cierto reto.

No creo que hayas venido solo a quejarte del vino… y creo saber que la razón por la que estas aquí es del mismo interés para ambas- dijo Hancock con seriedad.

Luffy- fue todo lo que dijo Nami, Hancock solo suspiro mientras que ambas se miraban.

Creo que lo mejor será que hablemos de cómo vamos a solucionar este problema, no sé tú, pero yo amo a Luffy y estaría dispuesta a todo con tal de que el sea feliz- dijo Hancock, Nami le miro con seriedad.

¿Incluso quitarte de en medio?- dijo ella, Hancock le miro con enfado.

Si, lo haría- le respondió, Nami se sirvió otra copa.

Lo mismo haría yo… sin embargo el asunto aquí es… ¿Hasta que grado se le puede perdonar su culpa en este asunto?- preguntó Nami, Hancock le miro extrañada.

No se a que te refieres con eso… Luffy sama solo actuó como la naturaleza le dicto, no es para ponerse mal con eso- dijo Hancock, Nami frunció el ceño.

¿Estas algo alucinada no? Mira, se que lo amas, yo lo amo también, pero lo que paso… bueno, acepto que las circunstancias lo obligaron pero… la verdad es que el no decirme me molesto bastante- dijo ella, Hancock le miro.

He de admitir que fue algo molesto el enterarme que jamás comento nada de lo que paso entre nosotros- dijo Hancock levemente enfadada.

Bueno, es obvio que para mí, no fue nada placentero saber que tenía otra hija- dijo ella, Hancock entonces le sonrió con soberbia.

Pero no podrás negar que ella es una digna hija del Rey de los Piratas- le dijo, Nami solo frunció el ceño.

¿En serio? Pues yo creo que mis queridos Dan y Kath son mejores hijos del Rey…. Al menos, no se la pasan aislados en una isla alejada de todo- le dijo con malicia, Hancock solo le miro con enfado y ambas se sostuvieron la mirada, una clara tensión se sentía en el ambiente.

Dan corría por la zona tratando de olvidar las extrañas sensaciones que aun tenía por haber estado frente a Coral de nuevo, se detuvo y bastante confundido empezó a caminar de un lado a otro.

Te vez preocupado chico- dijo una voz, Dan se percato de que un hombre de cabellos castaños le miraba sentado en una banca, el sujeto vestía unas extrañas ropas rojas y le sonreía con amabilidad -¿Por qué no te sientas y me cuentas lo que pasa? Siempre es bueno dejar salir tus problemas.

Eso no le interesa, además ¿Quién es usted?- dijo Dan mirando con desconfianza al desconocido.

Disculpa mis malos modales, soy Axel Asher… soy un viajero… y puedo ver que tienes un gran parecido con tu padre- dijo Axel con calma, Dan solo le miro confundido, el sabia que muy pocos conocían el hecho de que era hijo de Luffy.

¿Conoces a mi padre?- preguntó con confusión.

Podría decirse que si, anda, no te preocupes, la verdad es que no soy alguien a quien temer, y créeme, tal vez te sirva hablar- dijo Axel sonriendo, Dan le miro extrañado, pero algo le dio confianza en el hombre.

Debo de estar demasiado desesperado para confiar en ti- dijo resignado.

Roronoa Zoro se encontraba cavilando sobre los extraños sueños que había tenido en los últimos días.

Robin… ¿Por qué estas en mi mente?- se pregunto.

Hey papá- dijo una voz, Zoro volteo y vio a Shin mirándolo con calma, Zoro le sonrió a su hijo, sin saber que este planeaba algunas cosas para él

Continuara.

Bien, se que prometí acelerar un poco la historia, pero me percate de que de hacerlo, me acercaría demasiado pronto al final, ya que de acuerdo a la planeación del fic, de apresurarme más, el fic no le durarían muchos capítulos, más por que la historia empezaría a ponerse pronto más dinámica, es por eso que ire por partes.

Je, bien, como vieron el cap, ya se dio el encuentro de Hancock y Nami y si bien no corrió sangre, a veces es más peligroso el trato cordial que el agresivo y ya verán que un par de mujeres sarcásticas son más peligrosas que una pelea de gatas.

Próximamente: La charla de Zoro y su hijo, Dan recibirá algunos peculiares consejos, Nami y Hancock seguirán su "agradable" charla y por fin estará el encuentro de Pellona y Robin, quien se enterara de ciertas razones del amor de Pellona por Zoro y un poco más acerca del barco que Marguerite le pido a Franky


	11. Capitulo 10: Consejos y movimientos p1

**El Dilema**

Capitulo 10: Consejos y movimientos p1.

Hola hijo- dijo Zoro mirando a Shin.

Hola papá- dijo Shin con una sonrisa, Zoro entonces le miro con algo de extrañeza, si bien su hijo si era dado a sonreír… esta vez su sonrisa era muy parecida a la de Robin… lo que le dio mala espina a Zoro.

¿Pasa algo?- pregunto, mientras que su hijo solo se sentaba con calma.

Solo… quiero pasar algo de tiempo de calidad contigo- dijo con una sonrisa, Zoro solo le miro con sospecha, cosa que noto Shin .Pero parece que no me crees… papá en serio, deberías de hacer algo con tu paranoia, mira que dudar de tu propio hijo… no , muy mal hecho- dijo negativamente, Zoro solo le miro con algo de vergüenza.

Ya hombre, lo siento- dijo sonrojado, Shin solo le sonrió.

Así me gusta, ¿Qué clase de relación padre e hijo si no confías en mi?- decía Shin dramatizando, Zoro solo le miro con una gota de pena.

Ya, ya entendí… si lo dices así parezco el malo- dijo Zoro bufando.

Shin solo le miro con calma mientras que empezaba a planear su siguiente movimiento.

"Papá… eres como un libro abierto, solo basto con esa escenita de drama y caíste en mis manos, ahora… ¿De que manera sacare a colación lo que piensa sobre mamá?"- pensaba con calma.

En otro lado.

¿Así que sientes como mariposas en el estomago al estar cerca de ella?- dijo Axel con calma, Dan solo asintió avergonzado- Ya veo… pues chico, es muy simple.

¿En serio?- pregunto Dan, Axel le sonrió.

Pues claro chico, te sonrojas, tu estomago se siente como si tuvieras mariposas y de tan solo verla te acaloras… amigo, es obvio que te ha flechado- dijo Axel con calma, Dan le miro con confusión.

¿Flechado? ¿De que hablas?- preguntó Dan, Axel solo empezó a reírse.

En serio, pese a que eres mas listo que tu padre a tu edad, hay cosas de la que no te das cuenta- dijo riendo para mayor confusión de Dan –Chico, ella te gusta.

Dan solo le levanto asombrado.

¡No es cierto! Bueno, admito que es bonita… y que su cabello es largo y sedoso, y que sus carnosos labios presentan una tentación… ¡Pero eso no es posible!- dijo el asombrado.

¿Por qué lo crees? Has descrito muy bien las características de alguien enamorado- dijo Axel -¿Qué motivos podrías tener para no aceptar ese hecho?

Dan solo bajo el rostro y volvió a sentarse.

No es correcto… ella también es… hija de mi padre- dijo Dan.

A la que nunca conociste sino hasta apenas… y por lo que veo, empezaste a enamorarte de ella por su personalidad- dijo Axel, Dan solo se rasco la nuca y suspiro.

Para que negarlo… sé que esta mal, pero… no lo sé… nunca me había sentido así- dijo el, Axel solo saco una barra de chocolate y empezó a comer.

¿Qué deseas de tu vida?- preguntó finalmente, Dan le miro con sorpresa por el cambio de conversación.

¿Perdón?- preguntó sorprendido.

¿Qué planeas hacer de tu vida? ¿Ser parte de la tripulación de tu padre? ¿Recorrerás el mundo al lado del Rey de los Piratas? O es que acaso… ¿Planeas tu propia aventura?- preguntó Axel con calma.

Yo… la verdad es que pensaba lanzarme pronto a la aventura… no deseo estar a la sombra de papá toda mi vida- dijo Dan decidido.

¿Y ya pensaste en como hacerlo? ¿Algún plan o algo así?- preguntó Axel, Dan le miro con sorpresa.

Yo… no, aun no se que hacer… pero… pero quisiera ya empezar a viajar… y que ella me acompañara- dijo finalmente, Axel solo sonrió.

Ve a la costa norte, allí encontraras tu respuesta- dijo Axel con calma mientras que se levantaba, Dan le miro con sorpresa mientras que Axel se adentraba al bosque.

¡Espera!- Exclamo Dan pero al momento de entrar al bosque se percato de que Axel simplemente había desaparecido.

Extrañado, decidió ir a ver lo que le había comentado.

En el Sunny.

Coral miraba a Kath tratando de contener la risa… y es que la chica estaba totalmente negra de hollín y sus cabellos todos esponjados mientras que sacaba algo de humo por la boca.

Bien, creo que aun debo de mejorar los sistemas de seguridad de este encendedor- dijo con calma Kath.

¿Estas bien?- preguntó Coral aun conteniendo la risa, Kath solo suspiro.

Déjalo salir, se que me debo de ver muy graciosa- dijo Kath y Coral no pudo resistirse y empezar a reír, Kath solo sonrió –Sabes… tienes una hermosa risa.

Coral le miro con sorpresa mientras que Umi tomaba una toalla y empezaba a quitarse el hollín.

¿De que hablas?- dijo calmando un poco la risa.

Que eres una chica muy interesante, ¿Sabes? Si no fuéramos hijos del mismo padre hasta dejaría que salieras con Dan- dijo sonriente, Coral le miro confundida.

¿Salir?- pregunto.

Ah si, como amazonas deben de tener alguna otra cosa similar… en fin, lastima, ustedes se verían bien juntos- dijo Umi mientras que sacaba su libreta de notas y empezaba a revisar que había salido mal… sin percatarse de que Coral se había sonrojado.

"¿Nos vemos bien juntos?"- pensó algo sorprendida… y alegre la pelinegra.

Kath solo saco un lápiz y empezó a hacer apuntes, miro de reojo a Coral y se percato de su sonrojo.

"De verdad que debo de buscar a Chopper, debe de tener mucha fiebre"- pensó con algo de preocupación.

En la embajada.

Nami miraba fijamente a Hancock… ella le devolvió la mirada de la misma manera.

Hancock solo suspiro mientras qué tomaba otro trago. Nami imito dicha acción.

Estamos como empezamos ¿Verdad?- dijo Nami con calma.

Así es… lo único que sacamos de todo esto es que la culpa la tuvieron las circunstancias- dijo Hancock –Estamos atoradas.

Si, ya lo creo… ¿Sabes? No eres tan desagradable cuando hablas con calma- dijo Nami de manera sarcástica, Hancock solo frunció el ceño y sonrió molesta.

Si, lo mismo digo… pese a tu fama de "gata" y descarada no caes tan mal- le respondió, Nami solo frunció el ceño pero no dejo de sonreír.

Bueno, es mejor que la fama de "lesbiana" que se te formo por tu odio a los hombres- dijo Nami mordaz.

Bah, no se ni que vio Luffy sama en ti- dijo Hancock ya molesta, Nami solo sonrió.

Lo mismo me pregunto yo… ¿Qué fue lo que el vio en mi?- dijo Nami, Hancock le miro con sorpresa.

¿Disculpa?- dijo Hancock confusa.

Bueno, la verdad, es que se que siempre he sido atractiva, pero no puedo negar que tu me superas en mucho, lo tratas bien, y parece que le cumplirías cualquier capricho…- dijo Nami con una sonrisa, Hancock solo le miro como incitándole a continuar –Yo en cambio, pues siempre le he golpeado, manipulado, incluso llegue a traicionarlo una vez… con todo eso… aun ahora no se que es lo que vio en mi…

Hancock le miro con cierta sorpresa… pero después suspiro.

Yo tampoco empecé bien mi relación con Luffy… es mas, en un principio trate de matarlo… fue el trato con el lo que me demostró que me había enamorado sin querer de el- dijo Hancock, Nami solo le miro- Tu… ¿En que momento te enamoraste de él?

Creo que desde que lo conocí… supe que era especial… aunque… -Nami solo vacilaba… no se sentía muy cómoda revelando su vida ante su rival.

Hancock solo saco una campanilla de un mueble y la hizo sonar, una empleada de la embajada entro al lugar.

Tráenos algo de café por favor- dijo con calma, Nami le miro extrañada mientras que la empleada salía –Me parece que aun tenemos mucho de que hablar y pensar, ¿No es así?

Nami solo sonrió por primera vez con algo de sinceridad frente a la emperatriz.

En otro lado.

Luffy suspiraba mientras que miraba al mar, a su lado, Ussop se encontraba mirando una foto de su mujer y su hijo.

A veces te envidio Ussop- dijo Luffy.

¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó extrañado.

Pues… tu estas con Kaya y tu hijo, no tienes que pasar con cosas como por las que estoy pasando yo con Nami y Hancock…- dijo el con tranquilidad.

Ja, anda, habría muchos que envidarían lo que has hecho, mira que Hancock, Nami y Marguerite no son cualquier clase de chica- dijo el con una sonrisa, Luffy le miro confundido.

¿Marguerite? Si con ella no he hecho nada- dijo Luffy confundido, Ussop solo se sobresalto al darse cuenta de la barbaridad que había hecho.

¡Ah si! ¡Es solo que como se lleva muy bien contigo cualquiera pensaría otra cosa!- dijo Ussop asustado, Luffy frunció el ceño.

¿Me estas ocultando algo verdad?- dijo suspicaz, Ussop solo palideció mientras que se percataba de lo que dijo, Luffy se le acerco –Habla Ussop.

Eh… yo… ha… ¡Mira es Sogeking!- exclamo señalando al cielo.

¡DONDE, DONDE!- exclamo Luffy buscando por los cielos -¡Hey Ussop donde lo vis…! ¿Ussop? ¿Dónde estas?

Y es que Ussop aprovecho para huir cual rayo antes de que Luffy volviera a preguntarle.

Zoro estaba atrapado… no supo como ni de que manera su hijo le había empezado a sacar información de su relación con Robin… y el ni se había dado cuenta.

¿Así que tú y mamá no salieron juntos realmente? Bueno, con tu carácter me parece raro… mira que andas revolcándote con esas dos rosadas- dijo Shin con calma.

¡De donde demonios sacaste esas palabras!- exclamo Zoro molesto.

Anda papá, ¿Estas bromeando? Son piratas y se juntan con piratas, ¿Qué acaso pensabas que es el mejor lugar para aprenderse el manual de caballería o algo así?- dijo Shin con sarcasmo, Zoro solo le miro avergonzado –Aun así… me sorprende como mamá se enamoro de ti.

Zoro se sonrojo al recordar lo pasado con Robin.

Eso… eso no lo sé- dijo el, Shin solo le miro con seriedad.

Papá… ¿Nos odias? ¿Odias a mamá? ¿Me odias a mi?- preguntó con falsa inocencia, Zoro le miro sorprendido.

No… no los odio hijo, jamás podría… -dijo pero Shin le interrumpió.

¿Entonces nos amas? ¿A mi? ¿A mamá?- preguntó, Zoro solo trago saliva.

Pues yo…- dijo el, mas Shin volvió a interrumpirle.

No es necesario que me contestes ahora papá… piénsalo… ¿Sabes? Yo creo que tu eres un buen hombre y si quisieras serias un excelente padre… yo te quiero mucho, y se que mamá aun te quiere… piénsalo, no desperdicies la oportunidad- dijo Shin mientras qué se iba dejando a Zoro sorprendido.

Este niño… -fue todo lo que dijo.

En otro lado.

Robin caminaba siguiendo a Pellona, estaba preocupada, la vio ir un par de veces al baño… estaba preocupada… por lo que Bonney le dijo, Pellona era la rival mas peligrosa que tenia… si es que deseaba que entre ella y Zoro hubiera algo.

¿No te cansas de seguirme?- preguntó Pellona asombrando a Robin –Mis fantasmas te detectaron desde hace un rato.

Robin suspiro y camino hacia Pellona, esta le miraba desafiante, lo que extraño a Robin, aun así, no vacilo.

Veo que buscas a Chopper… ¿Te sientes mal?- pregunto Robin.

Pellona solo le miro con calma.

Solo deseo que me examine… he notado ciertas cosas "raras"- dijo resaltando la palabra raras, Robin solo frunció el ceño, Pellona le miro con calma –Ahora si me disculpas… debo de seguir buscándolo… y no me sigas, no quisiera tener que deprimirte- dijo marchándose.

Robin solo suspiro, algo en lo que dijo Pellona le asusto un poco.

¿Podría ser que ella este…? No, es imposible… ¿Oh no?- dijo para si empezando a pensar en que podría hacer.

En la embajada.

¿No has sabido nada?- preguntó Bon Clay, Duval solo suspiro.

Una de las empleadas les llevo café hace media hora- dijo Duval con calma.

Jum… al menos no se han asesinado, pero aun así me preocupa… por cierto ¿Aun no le has comentado a la emperatriz acerca del barco de Suministros que llegara hoy en la noche?- preguntó Bon Clay.

No he tenido tiempo… Aphelandra se esta encargando por ahora de los preparativos- dijo Duval y Bon Clay le sonrió.

Se ve que esta emocionada- dijo con una sonrisa.

Si, al fin regresa nuestro hijo… dos años… me imagino que ya ha de tener la misma edad que la princesa Coral- dijo Duval sonriente.

Je, me sorprendió cuando lo adoptaron, más por que Aphelandra san es una amazona muy enérgica- respondió Bon Clay.

Bueno, el contacto con Luffy sirvió para que aceptara la adopción, además, fue gracias a él que nos casamos- dijo Duval, Bon Clay solo le sonrió.

Je, pero aun así, no has logrado que ella tenga una hija… ¿Qué acaso te falla la potencia?- dijo burlón, Duval solo bufo.

No es como si no lo intentáramos… es solo que la suerte no ha corrido de nuestro lado- dijo el terminando la conversación al percatarse de que Bon Clay solo se reía.

En la costa norte del puerto…

Dan miraba asombrado lo que allí se encontraba….

¿Uh? ¡Hola chico!- dijo Franky bajando del cascaron de una gran fragata en construcción, Marguerite se encontraba mirando la construcción y volteo sorprendida a ver a Dan.

Franky san… ¿Qué esta haciendo?- preguntó. Franky solo le miro confundido.

¿Pues que no lo vez? Estoy construyéndole una fragata a Marguerite chan- dijo sonriente mientras uqe sujetaba a Dan del hombro –Ven chico, aprecia el trabajo de un genio.

Dan estaba asombrado, no llevaban mucho allí, y la fragata ya tenia la mayoría de sus componentes básicos.

Vaya… es hermosa- dijo Dan admirando el barco, Marguerite se le acerco.

Si, lo es, pero yo le pedí a Franky san que construyera algo mas pequeño, aun no se como le voy a hacer para controlarla- dijo la rubia, Dan le miro confundido.

Marguerite San… ¿Piensa marchare de la isla?- preguntó, ella solo bajo la mirada.

Es que… han pasado ciertas cosas… y deseo tomar mi propio rumbo… solo Salí un par de veces durante la guerra… pero creo que es hora de hacer algo más- dijo ella, Dan solo le miro y miro al barco.

"Así que ha esto se refería"- pensó con interés, miro a Franky, quien observaba orgulloso su obra -¿Y para cuando la tendrá lista Franky san?

En un par de días podre darle sus toques finales, ya solo faltan algunas cosas y que Marguerite encuentre una tripulación para navegarlo- dijo con una sonrisa, Dan solo miro a Marguerite quien miraba nostálgica al barco.

Ya veo… pienso que es un buen plan- dijo por lo bajo, Franky le miro extrañado al igual que Marguerite, mientras que una idea empezaba a formarse en su cabeza.

"Creo que pronto podre empezar mi propia aventura"- pensó sonriente.

Continuara.

Bien, se que me tarde, pero he tenido infinidad de ocupaciones y problemas últimamente, pero estoy de regreso, espero les guste el capitulo.

Por ahora fue de un tipo mas reflexivo, es la continuación del anterior y esta para dar pie a lo que se viene, la charla de Hancock y Nami es importante, ya que se verán ciertos aspectos que se vienen, lo mismo el encuentro de Dan con la fragata que esta construyendo Franky.

Para el próximo, Luffy se decidirá por algo e ira a buscar a Nami, pero tendrá una sorpresa, Zoro empezara a pensar lo que Shin le comento y se sabrá que es lo que tiene Pellona, además, algo sobre Dan y Coral, y aparición de nuevos personajes, aunque no serán muchos.

Suerte y espero que me digan que errores cometí o que cosas omití para poder trabajarlas.

Suerte


	12. Capitulo 11:Consejos y movimientos p2

**El Dilema**

Capitulo 11: Consejos y movimientos p2.

Coral miraba el cielo desde la cubierta del Sunny, aunque sabia que debía de volver a la embajada… no quería irse, Kath le caía muy bien, eso no podía negarlo, aunque no poseía el alma de una amazona, algo en ella le recordaba a Luffy, y un poco a Dan…

Suspiro, el solo pensar en el le provocaba una sensación de vértigo, y entonces miro al mar.

Me gustaría… poder recorrer el mar a su lado- dijo soñadora y vio que el ocaso empezaba… y entonces noto algo a lo lejos –Un barco…

En otra parte.

Je, que bueno que decidieras ayudarnos Dan- dijo Franky mientras que Dan ayudaba cargando algunas tablas, Marguerite preparaba algo de té.

Bueno, es que me dieron ganas- dijo Dan sonriendo.

Pero creo que ya es algo tarde, hay que tomar un descansó e ir a cenar- dijo Marguerite sonriendo.

Si es cierto… - dijo Dan mientras que tomaba su té, entonces pensó en Coral –"¿Ya se habrá marchado de regreso?"- pensó algo triste, en eso ser percato de que Marguerite le miraba.

¿Esta bien Dan san?- preguntó la rubia, Dan solo suspiro.

Si, lo estoy, solo tengo la cabeza en otro lado.

Bueno, creo que continuare mañana- dijo Franky empezando a recoger sus cosas, de pronto escucharon una especie de campana.

¿Qué es eso?- dijo Dan extrañado.

Vaya, parece que volvió el barco de Suministros para la embajada- dijo Marguerite sonriendo.

¿Barco de suministros?- preguntaron Dan y Franky confundidos.

Si, desde la guerra, algunos de los nuevos pobladores fabricaron con éxito un barco que funcionaba a motor de carbón y con algunos implementos evitan a los reyes del mar- dijo Marguerite, Franky se froto el mentón.

Me gustaría ver ese barco- dijo Franky sonriente.

Si, y creo que Aphelandra estará muy contenta- dijo la rubia –Su hijo al fin regresa.

¿Hijo? ¿Aphelandra San tuvo un hijo? ¿Qué acaso eso no esta permitido para las amazonas?- preguntó Dan.

No, si pueden tener hijos, pero comúnmente, a los varones o se les abandona, o se les manda con sus padres, pero esto fue especial, ya que Aphelandra y Duval adoptaron a ese pequeño que quedo huérfano durante la guerra… la verdad es que es un buen chico, aunque algo soñador- dijo ella sonriendo, Dan solo frunció el ceño.

¿Y el conoce a Coral?- preguntó de pronto, Marguerite le miro con sorpresa, y Dan solo se sonrojo entonces.

Pues, si, si la conoce, pero a ella no creo que sepa mucho de él… solo sabe que es hijo de Aphelandra y Duval, ¿Por qué la duda?- preguntó Marguerite.

No… no es por nada, creo que mejor me voy de regreso, los veo allá- dijo Dan marchándose dejando a Marguerite confundida, Franky solo se froto el mentón.

Aquí veo algo preocupante- dijo el Cyborg, la rubia le miro confundida.

¿De que habla Franky San?- preguntó, Franky solo suspiro.

Seguiré con el barco, creo que es mejor que este antes de que algo malo pase- dijo el retomando sus actividades –Y si yo fuera tu… mantendría en vigilancia a esa chica… la princesa… o creo que va a pasara algo que hará ver los problemas de Luffy como algo liviano.

Marguerite le miro asombrada, pero como parecía que Franky no se veía muy dispuesto a hablar mas, decidió dejarlo así. Tomo sus cosas y fue de regreso a la embajada.

En ella.

He… emperatriz- decía Bon Clay acercándose a la puerta, no se sabia nada de Nami y Hancock desde que les habían llevado el Café y unos panecillos hacía unas horas –He… el barco con suministros ha llegado.

Trataba de mantener la calma, pero no podía evitar pensar que quizás ellas dos ya se habrían matado mutuamente.

La puerta se abrió y Hancock salió seguida por Nami, ambas se veían normales, tal vez sus ojos algo inflamados, pero no parecía que hubiesen discutido o peleado… incluso le pareció ver algo de paz en las expresiones de ambas mujeres.

¿Qué estas haciendo? Hay que ir a recibir a los emisarios- dijo con seriedad Hancock, Bon Clay solo le miro algo asustado.

He… si, claro ya voy- dijo dando la vuelta para ir al muelle.

Dile a Aphelandra que le mando un saludo a su hijo- le dijo Hancock y Bon Clay le miro con sorpresa… según recordaba, a Hancock no le importaba el "hijo" de Duval y Aphelandra.

Si, claro- dijo el marchándose.

Entonces…- dijo Nami con calma.

Si, será como dijimos, habrá que hablar con Luffy sama… y respetaremos la decisión que el tome- dijo con calma Hancock.

Así es… y no involucraremos a nuestros hijos… este es un asunto entre los tres- dijo Nami con seriedad, Hancock asintió.

Entonces cada una se fue por su lado… pero considerando que no había sido tan malo el poder hablar con la otra.

Luffy miraba el gran barco que se acercaba, su modelo era muy distinto a mucho de lo que hubiera visto, una especie de ruedas a los costados y varias chimeneas adornaban al buque.

Se ve raro- dijo con calma, en eso vio a Ussop a lo lejos.

Es cierto… tenia que preguntarle algo a Ussop… ¿Qué era?- se dijo a si mismo mientras qué trataba de hacer memoria.

Coral miraba el barco de suministros y solo suspiro, el hijo de Aphelandra y Duval había sido su único contacto con un joven hombre… pero la verdad es que no le había llamado mucho la atención… lo sentía algo tonto y jamás sintió mas interés por el que el que sintiera por alguna guerrera novata… no era como con Dan, que desde el primer momento en el que lo vio, supo que era especial…

El buque de suministros avanzaba, en el, varias mujeres y algunos hombres preparaban todo para el abordaje, uno se acerco a un joven de cabellos pelirrojos que miraba con calma la isla.

Joven David, ¿Siente nostalgia por volver a casa?- dijo el anciano, David solo le sonrió.

No es eso, es que creo que aun no me hallo… mira que tenía mis dudas de volver- dijo sonriendo.

¿No deseaba volver a ver a sus padres?- dijo el viejo, David miro a la isla de nuevo.

A ellos sí… pero no desearía encontrarme de nuevo con esas amazonas, me dan miedo, creo que mamá es la única que no lo hace- dijo con calma.

Je, es cierto, pero Marguerite san ha sido buena con nosotros desde que la guerra estuvo en su apogeo, es más, no recuerdo que nunca nos halla insultado ni nada- dijo el anciano.

Ah si… Marguerite san, je, de no ser por que podría ser mi madre, trataría de tener algo serio con ella- dijo el chico, el viejo empezó a reír.

¿Y que opina de la princesa Coral? Je, es muy hermosa, tanto como su madre- dijo el anciano sonrojado.

No gracias, según lo que he oído de ella, es que es bastante ruda, y la verdad es que las guerreras no me gustan tanto… prefiero a las chicas intelectuales, aquellas que saben crear cosas- dijo David, el viejo solo bufo.

¿O sea que buscas una Nerd? Chico eres raro- dijo el viejo algo molesto, pero David le resto importancia, por ahora miraba fijamente la costa y se percato de un gran barco anclado allí.

"¿No es ese el famoso Thousand Sunny?"-pensó sorprendido.

En otra parte.

Robin estaba nerviosa, había hablado con Bonney sobre Pellona y algunas revelaciones de la capitana pirata le dieron mala espina.

En primera, supo que Pellona soñaba con tener hijos, así que era seguro que buscaba quedar embarazada a toda costa… en segunda, supo que ella había tenido muchas irregularidades en su periodo, eh incluso, Bonney sospechaba que Pellona ya había tenido retrasos en el mismo.

Ahora estaba más deseosa de saber que pasaba, sin embargo, sabía que si Chopper examinaba a Pellona, él reno no iba a decirle nada, por muy nakamas que fuesen, ya que respetaba eso del privilegio paciente / doctor.

¿Qué pasa mamá?- preguntó Shin acercándosele, Robin le sonrió a su hijo.

No es nada hijo, solo pensaba en cosas sin importancia- respondió con falsa seguridad, Shin frunció el ceño.

Mamá, se que me estas mintiendo, esa sonrisa solo la haces cuando quieres ocultarme algo- dijo el perspicaz chico, Robin solo suspiro.

No es algo que pueda decirte hijo… lo siento- dijo Robin, Shin le miro de arriba abajo y suspiro.

Esta bien mamá, pero recuerda, guardarte las cosas a la larga puede resultar peligroso para ti y para los que te rodean, no quisiera que te pasara nada por eso- dijo el chico ante la mirada de asombro de su madre, Shin solo se dio la vuelta y se fue –Iré con papá.

Ronbin le miraba alejarse y entonces se percato de qué Shin claramente había dicho lo que había pasado entre ella y Zoro... por guardarse sus razones, Zoro termino estando con Bonney y Pellona, ahora, era posible que si no se movia pronto y hacia algo… pudiera pasara lo mismo.

Es cierto, si Pellona de verdad estuviese embarazada… existe la probabilidad de que Zoro decida que ya es hora de sentar cabeza… ya lo perdí una vez por mi indecisión y se que si no hago algo ahora, lo perderé definitivamente… además, Shin lo quiere demasiado… y yo también- dijo con una sonrisa –Creo que debo de enmendar la situación, por qué si dejo que Zoro lo haga… nos moriremos de viejos.

En el interior del Sunny.

¿Entonces es cierto?- decía una alegre Pellona.

Algo así- dijo Chopper guardando sus instrumentos -Aunque aun es pronto y podría equivocarme, pero es muy probable que… estés embarazada- dijo Chopper sin muchas ganas.

¡Si! ¡Al fin!- decía emocionada Pellona, pero Chopper no se veía tan feliz.

"Esto será un duro golpe para Robin"- pensó el reno.

Zoro se encontraba mirando al cielo, aunque deseaba ver quienes llegaban… su mente estaba mas centrada en su hijo… Shin y en Robin.

Tal vez fue un error… el no haber tratado de arreglarme con ella- dijo para si Zoro mientras qué se colocaba la mano en el mentón.- ¿Será tarde aun para intentarlo?

En esas andaba que no se percato de que Dan paso corriendo a su lado.

Este solo se sentía algo nervioso, no sabía por que, pero consideraba que era mejor estar con Coral cuando apareciese ese otro chico.

El buque estaba atracando en el pequeño puerto, Duval y Aphelandra esperaban a que empezaran a descender con los suministros

Ya paso bastante- dijo Duval sonriendo.

Si, es un buen chico, espero que haya mejorado- dijo Aphelandra sonriendo.

Coral solo miraba con soberbia el buque, a fin de cuentas, en vista de que su madre no había ido, ella debía de recibir a los viajeros.

Que aburrido- dijo con calma mientras que los pasajeros del buque empezaban a bajar y descargar la carga.

¡Hey pa, ma!- se escucho y un joven pelirrojo bajo de un salto.

¡Oh David! ¡Que bueno es tenerte de vuelta muchacho!- dijo Duval palmeando el hombro del chico, Aphelandra entonces lo abrazo mientras que el avergonzado muchacho solo se rascaba la nuca.

Bienvenido a casa, espero que esta vez te quedes más tiempo jovencito- dijo la castaña, David solo sonrió.

Vamos ma, ni que me hubiera tardado tanto- dijo el pelirrojo, entonces una presencia lo asusto.

Sean bienvenidos, parece que no les fue mal- dijo la voz de Coral de manera prepotente, David, volteo con temor y solo miro asustado a la princesa de las amazonas.

Ho… hola, es.. .es un placer verla princesa- dijo asustado, Aphelandra solo le miro con pena mientras que Duval solo negaba con la cabeza, Coral miraba con fastidio eso.

Veo que no has cambiado mucho, deshonras a Aphelandra san con esa actitud- dijo con dureza, David solo suspiro, aunque quisiera recriminarle, la verdad es que ella era una de las pocas personas que le daba miedo de verdad… además de inspirarle cierto respeto.

Vamos princesa, no sea tan mala, el chico acaba de regresar- dijo Duval, Corla solo suspiro.

Esta bien, tienes suerte de que este de buenas- dijo con calma la pelinegra, David solo sonrió apenado… y en eso se percato de que la princesa se sonrojaba al ver algo, el volteo y vio a un joven pelinegro llegando a la costa.

Ah… he… hola, veo que hay nueva gente en el puerto- dijo Dan acercándose, Coral bajo el rostro levemente sonrojada.

Hola… Dan, si… es el grupo que trae provisiones- dijo Coral algo sonrojada.

Joven Dan, que bueno que lo vemos, le presento a mi hijo, David- dijo Duval sonriente, Dan miro con cierta duda al pelirrojo, pero se tranquilizo al percatarse que la única mirada que el pelirrojo le daba a la princesa era de miedo.

Es un placer… Monkey D. Dan- dijo Dan presentándose, David le tendió la mano, aunque sin bajar la guardia con Coral.

El placer es mío… ¿Acaso eres algo de Monkey D. Luffy?- preguntó.

Soy su hijo- dijo Dan con orgullo, entonces David ato nudos.

"Ya veo, parece ser que la princesa Amazona esta enamorada del hijo del Rey de los Piratas… ¿Quién lo diría?"- pensó con algo de suspicacia.

Vamos hijo, deben de estar cansados después del viaje- dijo Aphelandra mientras que David asentía, mas ahora su atención parecía estar tanto en el modo de actuar de Dan y Coral.

En otra parte.

Luffy al ver a su hijo dirigiéndose al buque, decidió ir a echar un vistazo, mas vio a lo lejos a Nami… y entonces decidió acercarse a ella.

Nami caminaba pensativa, la charla con Hancock había durado mucho más de lo pensado, pero había rendido frutos… y ahora entendía mucho de lo que había pasado.

No disculpaba l hecho de que Luffy se había acostado con ambas, pero al menos justificaba un poco las acciones del mugiwara.

La verdad… es que la guerra fue demasiado dura y no supe que tanto tuvo que afrontar Luffy… a fin de cuentas, estuve vetada de la gran mayoría de ella- dijo con seriedad.

¡Nami!- grito Luffy y ella volteo, una leve sonrisa apareció en sus labios –Vaya, pensé que no me habías escuchado.

Veo que ya estas más relajado Luffy. Dijo Nami con una sonrisa, Luffy solo se sonrojo levemente, y por un momento, Nami recordó como se comportaba Luffy las primeras veces que salieron.

Vaya… es como si nada hubiera pasado- dijo ella, Luffy le miro con curiosidad.

¿Qué dijiste?- preguntó.

No, no es nada.. Luffy… ¿Recuerdas nuestros primeros días de matrimonio?- preguntó Nami, Luffy sonrió.

Nunca los olvidare… fue mágico… como un sueño- dijo Luffy, Nami se le acerco y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Luffy –Nami…

Si, lo fue… ¿Crees que pudiera volver a serlo?- preguntó la chica, Luffy le miro confuso –Hable con Hancock.

¿Cómo?- pregunto asombrado, Nami le sonrió.

La verdad… es que no es tan mala como pensé… y después de hablar… nos dimos cuenta de que todo es por las circunstancias- dijo Nami con calma, Luffy solo le escuchaba atentamente, Nami entonces se separo y le miro a los ojos –Luffy, yo te amo, y eso es mas que obvio para todos, así que, lo que sea que pase mañana… espero sepas elegir bien- dijo con seriedad.

¿De que hablas?- preguntó aun mas confuso.

Nami sonrió y le beso con suavidad, Luffy se sorprendió, pero cuando empezaba a corresponder el beso… Nami se separo.

Mañana Luffy… nos sentaremos a charlar los tres- dijo Nami mientras uqe se daba la vuelta y dejaba a Luffy con una expresión de miedo en la cara.

¡QUE!- exclamo el mugiwara asombrado.

De vuelta a la costa.

Un momento… ma, pa, antes de cualquier cosa… quisiera ver de cerca el barco de los Mogiwara, es una oportunidad única- dijo David, Dan que iba al frente junto con Coral solo sonrio.

Bueno, no creo que haya ningún problema con que tu hijo vea nuestro barco- dijo Dan, David sonrio al igual que Duval, Aphelandra solo miraba a la princesa Coral con algo de preocupación.

Coral solo asintió mientras que sonreía internamente, pensando en que al menos tendría mas tiempo para estar con Dan.

Bien, Vamos- dijo Dan mientras qué caminaban al Sunny.

Dentro, Umi solo revisaba sus planos, se acababa de bañar y aun no terminaba de vestirse, solo llevaba puestas sus pantaletas y una toalla en sus hombros… obviamente, al no llevar nada más, su generosamente proporcionada parte frontal estaba al aire.

¡Eso es! ¡Ya sé por que me fallaba tanto!- decía emocionada -¡Debo decirle a los demás!

Y así salió corriendo a cubierta… olvidándose de cómo iba vestida (o desvestida)

En cubierta.

Vaya, así que él es el hijo de Duval- dijo Sanji con calma.

Jo, no se parece a él- dijo Brook.

He… si, ya me lo han dicho- dijo David mientras que trataba de quitarse el susto de ver a Brook.

Pero veo que es un buen chico- dijo Camie sonriéndole, David solo se sonrojo un poco al ver a la sirena, pero recordó que se había presentado como la prometida de Sanji.

Déjame buscar al resto para presentártelos Da…vid…- dijo Dan, pero se corto cuando una escena le corto la respiración.

Coral solo abrió los ojos con sorpresa, Sanji sangro un poco por la nariz al igual que Brook… y David se puso rojo hasta las orejas.

¡Lo logre! ¡Lo logre, ya se como evitar que exploten!- exclamaba Umi brincando de alegría… y proporcionando un penoso espectáculo a los demás…

Dan solo se cubrió el rostro.

Idiota- fue todo lo que dijo mientras qué Umi miraba a todos.

¿Pasa algo?- preguntó con inocencia la chica.

Continuara.

Bien, ya lo seguí, espero les haya gustado, se ve algo precipitado, pero este es otro cap inter, je, ya que empieza la parte brusca y aunque hubo poco LuNa, con la charla de Luffy, Hancock y Nami, se vera como se empezara a resolver el asunto, sin embargo, un nuevo dilema empezara, mas por que alguien va a ser descubierto con las manos en la masa.

Además, empezara el conflicto entre Robin y Pellona, y Shin no permitirá que nadie se entere del posible embarazo de la pelirrosa, obteniendo una ayuda de quien menos se esperaba.

No solo eso, ahora se acerca el final.

Suerte y espero les agrade.

Feliz Navidad.


	13. Capitulo 12:Cosas que no deben de saber

**El Dilema**

**Capitulo 12: Cosas que no deben de saberse**

Coral solo miro con pena a David caer al piso sonrojado, Dan estaba enfadado, mientras que Kath solo miraba confundida.

¿Qué pasa?- preguntó con una sonrisa.

Sanji san, ¿Podrías dejar de babear?- dijo con enfado Camie, Sanji solo sudó frió, cuando Camie le hablaba así solo indicaba una cosa… estaba en problemas.

¡Por dios Katheleen ponte algo encima!- exclamo Dan molesto.

Kath solo les miro confundida, volteo a ver a todos mientras que Coral le señalaba su pecho, vio a David en el piso y entonces al ver su torso se percato que pasaba.

Ah vaya, creo que lo hice de nuevo- dijo mientras que se ponía una mano en su nuca y reía despreocupadamente… sin cubrirse.

Auch, ¿Qué paso?- dijo David despertando… y casi desmayándose al ver a Kath que reía dejando su torso al aire.

¡YA TAPATE!- le gritaron Dan y Camie mientras que Kath solo regresaba corriendo al interior.

Que… hermosa- dijo David de forma soñadora, Dan le miro con cierto enfado y David solo trago saliva.

Esa loca despistada es MI HERMANA, así que deja de verla con esos ojos pervertido- dijo Dan con enfado, Coral encontró graciosa esa actitud.

Anda Dan, no te enfades con el chico… después del espectáculo que le dio Umi no puedes culparlo- dijo Brook con calma.

Ya lo sé- dijo Dan tratando de calmarse, Coral se acerco y le puso una mano en el hombro calmándolo… acción que asombro a David.

"¿La princesa de las amazonas afectuosa por un hombre? Vaya… eso se ve interesante"- pensó él. Umi salió ya un poco más arreglada (una playera sin mangas que aunque le tapaba los senos… no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, un pantalón bombacho y unas botas)

Je, perdón por lo anterior, mi nombre es Monkey D. Katheelen Umi, puedes llamarme Kath o puedes llamarme Umi, me da igual- dijo una apenada Umi a David.

Mucho gusto, me llamo David- dijo sonrojado el chico mientras qué miraba a la hermosa joven.

Hey, esos ojos arriba amigo- dijo Dan enfadado –Es el hijo de Duval y Aphelandra- dijo señalando.

¿En serio? No sabia que tenían un hijo… no te les pareces mucho- dijo ella mirando con curiosidad a David, el se sonrojo levemente.

Soy… soy adoptado- dijo él.

Ha, ya veo… bueno, Dan, ¡Al fin conseguí que mis inventos dejen de explotar!- exclamo Umi sin importarle otra cosa.

Kath… me lo dices como si me importara- dijo Dan molesto, Umi solo frunció el ceño.

Anda, no seas así… ella le pone empeño- dijo Sanji.

¿Acaso ya se te olvido cuando su navaja especial casi te castra?- preguntó Dan, Sanji solo sudo frio.

Oh, esos fueron gajes del oficio, ningún invento es perfecto a la primera- replico Umi.

Eso es cierto- dijo David de pronto –la historia nos ha enseñado que solo una cuarta parte de todas las invenciones de la humanidad ha salido a la primera, lo demás toma mucho tiempo de planeación.

Ya vez, el si sabe- dijo Umi sonriendo.

Como si me interesara eso- dijo Dan enfadado, Umi solo frunció el ceño, entonces vio a David y le sonrió.

Se ve que te gusta la ciencia… y si eres hijo de Duval y Aphelandra con gusto te mostrare mis inventos- dijo ella sonriente.

Eh… yo no recuerdo… -decía David, pero Umi le interrumpió agarrándolo de un brazo y arrastrándolo dentro del Sunny.

¡Anda que te van a encantar!- dijo ella alegre mientras qué entraban.

Pobre… cuando Umi encuentra a alguien con un mínimo de interés en sus inventos… no lo deja hasta que le muestra todos- dijo Sanji compadeciendo a David.

Jum- bufo molesto Dan, Coral entonces suspiro.

Yo me retiro, es tarde y mi madre puede estar enfadada- dijo Coral mientras que se retiraba.

Ah… espera, te acompaño- dijo Dan, Coral le miro con un leve sonrojo.

Ambos se marcharon mientras que Sanji le pedía disculpas a Camie por su reacción ante Kath… pero Brook solo estaba mirando a donde Dan y Coral se iban.

Ho… aquí veo algo mas que amistad y fraternidad… hum, pensar en eso me pone la piel chinita, ¡Pero yo no tengo piel Yohohoho!- se reía aunque estaba algo nervioso por la idea que rondaba en su cabeza al ver a Dan y Coral.

Ambos caminaban con cierta lentitud… sintiéndose cómodos con su compañía.

Fue un buen día -dijo Dan mirando al cielo, Coral caminaba a su lado y sonrió.

Si… espero que mañana sea mejor- dijo ella algo sonrojada. –Gracias por acompañarme.

Bueno… es que quería estar un rato contigo… a solas- dijo Dan, Coral sonrió.

Se ve que a nuestra "hermana" le caerá bien David- dijo Coral, Dan frunció el entrecejo.

Solo espero que ambos se comporten… y la verdad, creo que siento pena por él- dijo Dan, Coral le miro confundida.

¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó ella.

Bueno, como dijo Sanji, cuando Kath se encuentra con alguien a quien le llama la atención sus inventos… no lo suelta hasta que lo medio mata después de usarlo como conejillo de indias para todos sus inventos locos- dijo Dan, Coral se imagino a David siendo el "voluntario" para los inventos de Umi… y empezó a reír.

Dan le miro y sonrió.

Tienes una preciosa risa- dijo él de pronto, Coral le miro y no pudo evitar bajar la cara algo sonrojada.

Gracias…a veces, como princesa de las amazonas… con mis deberes y entrenamientos a veces no hay tiempo para poderme divertir un poco- dijo ella, Dan le miro.

¿Recuerdas tu sueño?- preguntó Dan, Coral le miro extrañada.

¿Mi sueño?- preguntó ella y entonces recordó lo que le había contado a Dan antes de que ambos se besaran -¿Qué con eso?- preguntó con curiosidad.

¿Si yo te dijera que puedo cumplirte tu sueño, aceptarías?- Preguntó Dan mirándola. Coral le miro con asombro.

No lo sé… me encantaría pero m madre… y las demás amazonas- empezó a decir, Dan le sujeto de los hombros, Coral se sonrojo.

Coral… lo que tengo que decirte es único, una oportunidad única- dijo el, Coral estaba confundida.

¿De que hablas?- preguntó ella.

Franky esta construyendo un barco… una fragata para Marguerite san… creo… creo que es una oportunidad… para ti… para mi… podríamos seguir nuestros sueños- dijo él, Coral estaba algo sorprendida

Pero yo… no lo sé…- dijo ella finalmente, Dan le miro con algo de decepción.

Si… lo sé, tienes un deber para con las amazonas…- dijo él, Coral le miro y suspiro.

La verdad es que no lo deseo… es algo impuesto- dijo con firmeza, Dan le miro y ella apoyo su cabeza en el hombro del muchacho –Yo… lo pensare… aun hay tiempo ¿Verdad?

Unos días… te lo agradezco- dijo él y sin pensarlo, levanto sus brazos y la abrazo.

Ambos continuaron en esa pose por unos minutos, justo cuando empezaron a separarse, se vieron a los ojos.

Podría ser una buena idea- dijo ella de pronto, Dan sonrió.

Ambos entonces se miraron un poco.

No hay prisa en volver… y la noche se ve interesante… ¿Vamos a dar una vuelta?- preguntó Dan

Claro, de todos modos, con todo lo que esta pasando, no creo que a mi madre le importe- le respondió Coral y ambos se fueron.

En otro lado.

¡Que voy a hacer!- exclamaba un asustado Luffy corriendo de un lado para otro -¡No quiero hablar con ambas al mismo tiempo! ¡Dan más miedo que mi abuelo!

¿He? ¿Luffy que haces por aquí?- se escucho la voz de Zoro, Luffy volteo y miro al espadachín.

Ah Zoro- dijo Luffy calmándose de golpe.

Te veo algo asustado, ¿Qué pasa?- dijo Zoro con calma… y se percato de que Luffy palideció.

Zoro… estoy frito… Nami… Nami me dijo que hablo con Hancock- dijo Luffy, Zoro se mostro claramente sorprendido.

¿Y no se mataron?- preguntó él.

Peor… han decidido que las dos hablaran conmigo… ¡Que voy a hacer!- exclamo asustado, Zoro solo le puso una mano en el hombro.

Pues… prepara tu testamento amigo- dijo Zoro, Luffy bufo.

No te burles Zoro- dijo Luffy, Zoro solo le miro.

Luffy, tal vez sea algo bueno, siempre y cuando no se unan para golpearte, es probable que puedas resolverlo todo… no cometas mis errores, tu estas a tiempo de arreglar todo…

Gracias Zoro… por cierto ¿A dónde estabas?- preguntó Luffy.

Debía de pensar… estar aquí me ha dado cierta lucidez en la mente… Luffy, esto que te voy a decir es algo importante… y necesito que alguien en quien confió me escuche- dijo Zoro, Luffy le miro confundido.

¿Qué pasa Zoro?- preguntó él.

En otro lado.

Pellona estaba alegre… parecía que al fin lo había conseguido… bueno, aun era un resultado preliminar y Chopper tenia que hacer algunas pruebas pero el hecho de que fuera probable el estar embarazada le alegraba el día, entro a su camarote y…

¿Uh? ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó extrañada.

En su cama, Shin le miraba con calma.

Ah… Pellona san, buenas noches- dijo con calma él chiquillo, Pellona le miro confundida.

No deberías de estar aquí- dijo ella con calma, Shin le miro y una sonrisa, además de un cierto brillo en sus ojos le llamo la atención a la pelirosa.

Señorita Pellona… vengo a hablar con usted… sobre mi padre y mi madre- dijo con decisión.

Las horas pasaban, Hancock miraba el cielo desde su cama, Coral aun no se había aparecido, pero considerando que su hija era demasiado independiente, decidió no reñirla por eso… su mente regresaba a lo acontecido.

Ahora veo, por que pudo estar ella con Luffy sama… es una mujer muy interesante, aunque con su carácter, jamás podría haber sido una amazona- dijo recordando a Nami –Veo que lo ama tanto como yo… ah, no sé que hacer.

En el Sunny.

Nami caminaba tranquila, acababa de comer algo y decidió ir a ver a sus hijos…

¡Si, funciona! ¡Funciona!- se escucho la voz de Umi, Nami solo frunció el ceño.

Camino al cuarto/laboratorio de su hija y al abrir la puerta vio a Umi brincando feliz de un lado para otro, mientras qué un chico pelirrojo le miraba con cierta pena.

¿Umi que es todo este escándalo? ¿Y tu quien eres muchacho?- preguntó.

Ah… buenas noches, me llamo David, soy hijo de Aphelandra y Duval… mucho gusto- dijo David haciendo una reverencia.

Ya veo… escuche de ti en la embajada… mi nombre es Nami- dijo ella sonriéndole, Umi seguía pegando brincos.

¡Mamá lo conseguí! ¡Gracias a lo que me dijo este chico pude al fin que mi pistola de redes funcionara!- exclamo emocionada la chica, Nami le miro.

¿En serio? Vaya, pues felicidades, hey chico, veo que conseguiste un milagro- dijo Nami sonriéndole.

He… ha… no… no fue nada, en serio, no hice la gran cosa- dijo David apenado, Umi se le acerco sonriente.

¿Cómo que no? De no ser por tus consejos mis inventos seguirían estallando- dijo Umi con algo de enfado, David solo se sonrojo… aun recordaba la escena de hace un rato, entonces una Umi emocionada le abrazo -¡Gracias por la ayuda!

Nami solo suspiro, era notorio que cuando se emocionaba, Umi era prácticamente idéntica a Luffy, incapaz de darse cuenta el efecto que su cuerpo provocaba en los chicos.

Ya niña. Lo estas asfixiando- dijo Nami mientras que Umi se percataba de lo rojo que estaba David.

Ah, perdona- dijo ella con algo de pena.

No… no es problema… he, creo que yo me retiro, mis padres me esperan en la embajada- dijo David entonces haciendo una reverencia se despido –Fue un placer conocerles.

¡Vuelve pronto hay mas inventos que necesitan asesoría!- exclamo Umi sonriendo.

Hey, no lo atosigues, de seguro que tiene cosas que hacer- dijo Nami con cierta gracia.

Ha, no será problema, me encantaría ver el resto de sus inventos- dijo él sonriendo.

Bien, entonces nos veremos luego- dijo Umi sonriendo, David no pudo evitar sonrojarse, cosa que pudo notar Nami.

"Ah, pobre chico… je, veo que esta interesado en mi niña, pero ella es tan despistada que creo que lo hará sufrir un poco… bueno, no se ve malo"- pensaba Nami sonriente mientras que David se iba.

Por cierto ¿Dónde esta Dan?- preguntó Nami.

Ah, fue a dejar a Coral a la embajada- dijo con calma Umi.

¿A Coral? ¿Y de cuando acá son tan amigos?- preguntó algo extrañada Nami.

Bueno, es una gran chica, me cae muy bien, a Dan también, es más creo que ambos se llevan mucho mejor que lo que nos llevamos él y yo- dijo con calma Umi, Nami le miro algo confusa.

¿En serio se llevan bien?- preguntó Nami.

Oh claro, no se como se llevaran tu y la emperatriz Hancock, pero Coral es muy agradable, je, ¿Sabes mamá? Si ella no fuera también hija de papá, me encantaría que estuviera con Dan, se verían perfectos juntos- dijo sonriente mientras qué se dirigía a recoger sus cosas, Nami solo estaba algo confundida.

"Lo que Umi dijo… ¿Podría ser que…? No, eso es ridículo, además, Dan no es estúpido"- pensaba Nami descartando ciertas ideas de su cabeza.

Luffy caminaba de regreso al Sunny, se sentía extraño, Zoro le había comentado sus deseos por reparar toda su relación con Robin, lo que le había alegrado bastante… estaban charlando de eso cuando se percato de que Zoro simplemente se había desaparecido.

Vaya, incluso así se pierde- dijo con alegría, al menos esa noticia le había alegrado el día., Robin se merecía tener algo de felicidad… de pronto se detuvo… se froto los ojos varias veces… no podía creerlo… era una ilusión, alguna alucinación causada por el hambre… si eso debía de ser, no había comido en tres horas y empezaba a afectarle…

Dan y Coral caminaban de regreso, habían paseado por uno de los bosques de la isla y disfrutado la compañía mutua, incluso Dan le había contado de algunas de sus aventuras y Coral le escuchaba emocionada, la idea de poder partir a vivir sus propias aventuras se le metía cada vez mas profundo a la princesa Amazona.

Veo que ya es tarde- dijo Dan mirando el cielo.

Si, ahora si debo volver… gracias por acompañarme- Dijo Coral sonriendo, Dan le correspondió a la sonrisa.

Ambos, se quedaron mirándose fijamente, sin apartar la vista de los ojos del otro… y entonces no pudieron evitar acercarse y besarse nuevamente… ambos sentían una necesidad de ello…

Dan se sentía en las nubes, desde que la vio, Coral era especial… y después de hablar con Axel y pasar tiempo con ella no podía negarlo, se había enamorado de ella, aunque fuese su media hermana.

Para Coral era similar, primero le llamo la atención, no supo por que, pero conforme lo trato más, se fue dando cuenta de que empezó a desarrollar rápidamente sentimientos por el chico, entonces recordó que una de sus tías le había comentado hacia tiempo, que las emperatrices amazonas se enamoraban muy rápidamente… pero era permanente y un poco riesgoso, ya que las emperatrices habían llegado a morir por ello.

Pero eso ahora no le preocupada… no ahora que sentía el beso de Dan intensificarse… ella misma sentía esa necesidad… no lo negaba, se había enamorado del chico..

¡Pero que es esto!- se escucho una voz asombrada, Dan y Coral se separaron abruptamente y vieron a Luffy… quien estaba completamente boquiabierto y con una expresión de confusión y sorpresa enorme.

Papá- dijo Dan con sorpresa.

Padre- dijo Coral asustada.

Y es que su beso… había tenido un testigo inesperado.

Continuara.

Bien me tarde, pero es que ahora mi musa no andaba inspirada, además de que como ando buscando trabajo, pues no había tenido tiempo de hacer nada, je, además de que el cap no me salía, pero espero no decepcione, ya que se esta acercando el final de este fic, claro aun quedan caps, pero trato de respetar la idea original, además, en el próximo cap se darán varias cosas que empezaran a guiar a la trama a su conclusión, espero les agrade.

Bueno, como lo dije antes, ya se acerca el final, y verán mas cosas LuNa en el fic, además de el verdadero Dilema que si lo habrán notado, tendrá una solución inesperada, espero no los decepcione.

Suerte


	14. Capitulo 13: Decisiones parte 1

**El Dilema**

Capitulo 13: Decisiones parte 1

Coral y Dan sudaron frío al ver la expresión desencajada de Luffy.

Papá…- dijo Dan poniéndose frente a Coral –Yo… yo puedo explicártelo.

Si… padre… esto… lo que paso- decía Coral, pero Luffy solo alzo una mano mientras que la otra se posaba en sus cabellos.

No… no me digan nada… debe de haber sido una alucinación… ¡Dios y ahora como lo explicare a Nami y Hancock!- exclamo mientras que se dejaba caer al piso.

Papá- dijo Dan acercándose con algo de temor… en ese momento esperaba una bofetada o algo así… más sabiendo la enorme fuerza física de su padre…

Coral solo les miraba… y entonces Luffy le puso la mano en el hombro a Dan.

No temas hijo… mira, tal vez no sea muy listo… y sé que lo que hicieron esta moralmente mal… aunque no entiendo tampoco mucho de eso- dijo resignado –La verdad es que a mi no me importa tanto… soy un pirata a fin de cuentas, esta clase de cosas no me van ni me vienen. Si se gustan no es mi problema… el asunto son sus madres.

Coral y Dan se miraron y sintieron un escalofrió.

Pero… ¿Qué opinas?- preguntó Dan asustado, Luffy se levanto y suspiro.

Hijo, tu vida es solo tuya… igual contigo Coral… a decir verdad… aunque sé que ambos son mis hijos… Coral, no te ofendas, pero me resulta extraño verte como mi hija… ya que jamás te había visto en realidad- dijo Luffy con una sonrisa, Coral estaba confundida, Luffy suspiro –Miren… no soy yo la persona adecuada para decir que si lo que hacen es bueno o malo… ya saben que sus decisiones son suyas y no me meteré en ellas… es solo que… deben de cargar con las consecuencias de lo que sea que hagan… y en eso no podre ayudarlos… mas cuando Nami y Hancock se enteren.

Coral y Dan se estremecieron… y al verse solo pudieron alegrarse de que fuese Luffy el que los hubiera encontrado… por que con los caracteres de sus respectivas madres… ambos ya estarían en el camposanto de haber sido descubiertos por alguna de ellas.

Será mejor que vuelvas a la embajada Coral… Dan y yo tenemos que hablar- dijo Luffy, Coral asintió y miro a Dan.

Nos… Nos vemos mañana- dijo ella, Dan asintió.

Si… nos vemos- dijo él mientras qué veía como la chica se marchaba… sintió por un momento la tentación de despedirse de ella con un beso… pero no quiso tentar a la suerte, su padre podría parecer no importarle, pero tampoco quería comprobar si solo estaba siendo amable.

Luffy solo suspiro, ahora si que estaba en un autentico lío, ya había visto como se las cargaba Nami cuando se enfadaba… y no quería ni pensar en lo que podría hacer Hancock cuando se enterara.

Dan miro a su padre, parecía preocupado.

Papá… sé… sé que esto que paso no es lo más correcto, pero por favor… no… no digas nada a mamá- dijo Dan algo asustado, Luffy solo se sentó en el piso.

Hijo… ya te lo dije… básicamente no la veo como una hija… recuerda que no la conocí hasta que llegamos aquí… la verdad es que mi único miedo cuando nos vimos forzados a venir aquí fue el hecho de recordar lo que paso entre Hancock y yo, y que pasaría si tu madre se enterara- dijo Luffy sonriendo, Dan le miro.

¿Qué piensas hacer papá?- preguntó el chico, Luffy solo suspiro.

Mañana hablare con ambas… hijo, no temas, no los delatare, pero… recuerda que pronto estará listo el Sunny para partir… y ella debe de quedarse, no tiene muchas justificaciones para ir con nosotros y no creo que tampoco le agrade mucho a Nami eso- dijo Luffy, Dan solo asintió, el sabia que llevar a Coral con ellos era prácticamente imposible, pero de todos modos, después de ver el barco que Franky le construía a Marguerite… el ya había tomado una decisión.

Papá… gracias por no enfadarte… y te deseo suerte… si lo que me han comentado solo la mitad es cierto, creo que entre ambas te van a dejar pulverizado- dijo Dan, Luffy solo se estremeció.

Entonces vamos de regreso al Sunny hijo- dijo Luffy sonriendo.

En otra parte.

¿Dónde demonios estoy?- decía Zoro mirando un acantilado –Maldita isla mal diseñada.

En el Sunny.

Pellona miraba al cielo…

Ese niño… -dijo para sí.

FLASHBACK.

¿Qué es lo que quieres?- preguntó confundida mirando a Shin, este solo se paro de la cama de Pellona y le sonrió.

No quiero que sigas viendo a mi padre- le dijo el con calma.

¿Qué? ¿Cómo te atreves? No tienes ningún derecho a negarme el ver a Zoro- dijo ella y Shin se acerco con rapidez mirándola de tal manera que por un momento Pellona recordó a Nico Robin.

Escucha, se que quieres a mi padre, pero el no te ama de verdad, tu solo aprovechaste un momento de debilidad para engatusarlo y sé lo que planeas, vas a usar a esa criatura que crece en tu interior para atarlo a ti permanentemente- dijo él, Pellona le miro y frunció el ceño enfadada.

Eso no es cierto, este bebé será producto de nuestro amor, no pienso atar a Zoro a nada que el no desee- dijo Pellona enfadada, Shin sonrió.

¿En serio? ¿Y que harías si papá te dijera que quiere volver con mi madre? ¿Usarías tu embarazo para mantenerlo a tu lado?- preguntó Shin, Pellona enrojeció.

¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!- exclamo ella, Shin le sonrió.

Bueno, pues hagamos esto, si papá decide quedarse con mi madre, no usaras tu embarazo para atarlo- dijo Shin, Pellona solo le miro enfadada.

¡No pienso aceptar eso!- exclamo la chica, Shin solo le sonrió con malicia.

¿Ya vez lo que digo? Si es que no eres más que una oportunista, vez la felicidad de otros y buscas la manera de no quedarte sola, engatusando a los demás y sin importante los sentimientos de otros- dijo Shin con una mirada de autentica malicia, Pellona le miro con fijeza y apretó los labios.

Bien, hablare con Zoro y le preguntare sus sentimientos… y si el decide quedarse junto con Nico Robin… yo… yo lo aceptare y no le diré nada sobre nuestro hijo- dijo ella, Shin solo sonrió.

Bien… es una promesa entonces, así que no me vayas a traicionar, de lo contrario las consecuencias serian terribles- dijo el chiquillo sorprendiendo a Pellona mientras que se iba… y ella se dejo caer de rodillas

FIN FLASHBACK.

Algo me dice que tenga cuidado… su madre es peligrosa, pero algo me dice que a la larga el lo será más… bueno, es el hijo de Zoro y Robin… por lo que… diablos… ¿Qué hare si Zoro decide quedarse con ella? No puedo exponer a mi bebé…- dijo con algunas lágrimas –Creo que saldré a caminar un poco.

Y entonces salió del camarote.

Kath sonreía, esperaba con ansias volver a ver a David, gracias a él por fin empezaban a prosperar sus inventos….

Además… es guapo- dijo para si con una risilla picara –Fue muy bueno que viniéramos a esta isla…. Primero conocer a una agradable hermanita y después ver a un chico tan interesante.

Sonreía mientras que empezaba a lamentar el hecho de que pronto se marcharían.

Zoro seguía perdido, caminaba enfadado mientras que buscaba el camino al Sunny, aunque al menos había podido pensar algunas cosas.

Creo que hablare con Pellona y Bonney… ya me he decidido- dijo para si… de pronto se detuvo y se percato de que Pellona caminaba por el lugar… ella se detuvo.

Zoro- dijo ella, él espadachín solo miro asombrado de que al fin se había acercado a donde estaba el Sunny… y entonces se percato de que se le presentaba una oportunidad dorada.

"Ahora puedo poner las cosas en orden"- pensó.

Pellona solo le miro y se sintió inquieta, recordó las palabras de Shin y se estremeció.

"No… no estoy lista para hablar con él"- pensó, pero Zoro se le acerco.

Pellona, ¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó para romper el Hielo, ella se sintió incomoda.

Yo… yo solo salí a caminar un poco- dijo ella, Zoro solo le miro.

Te acompaño entonces, no es bueno que a estas horas estés sola por aquí- dijo él, Pellona se sonrojo levemente.

Bueno… aunque… ¿Tu que haces afuera?- preguntó ella, Zoro solo se apeno.

Esta isla esta muy mal diseñada- dijo él, Pellona solo soltó una pequeña risa –Anda… hay algo de lo que necesitamos hablar- dijo él… y Pellona se volvió a estremecer… por un momento pensó en huir pero…

"No lograre nada si huyo, además… se que puedo evitar que haga algo malo… yo lo conseguiré, lo hago siempre"- pensó decidida mientras que se acercaba a Zoro y se dirigían a un claro.

En otra parte.

Luffy se encontraba intranquilo… en poco tiempo llegaría el amanecer… y tendría que hablar con ambas mujeres.

Y lo peor… no soy bueno para guardar secretos- dijo para si al recordar lo que había visto… tal y como lo había dicho, para él no era un lio que Dan y Coral se amaran, a fin de cuentas, el no veía a Coral como una hija, aunque no se imaginaba como reaccionarían ambas.

Y además debo de aclarar las cosas… Hancock se sentirá triste, pero no puedo negar mis verdaderos sentimientos- dijo para si, aunque solo trataba de idear como lo haría… y recordó algunas escenas de su vida con Nami, sonriendo… eso facilitaba su decisión.

En otro cuarto.

Dan solo miraba por una ventana.

Papá no se enojo… pero se que los demás tal vez no lo acepten… debo de poner todo de mi para que la fragata de Marguerite san este lista pronto… esa será nuestra solución… bueno, siempre quise mi propia aventura… y con ella a mi lado… tal vez… tal vez sea mucho mejor de lo pensado- dijo para sí.

La noche avanzaba, y muchas cosas empezaban a prepararse… algunas cosas se darían en el transcurso de esa misma noche, y otras esperarían al nuevo día…

Pero fuera lo que fuera que pasara…

Todo se resolvería de formas impensadas por cada participante en los hechos que acontecerán.

Continuara.

Si, ya lo sé, me tarde mucho para presentar tan poco, pero es que he andado cargadísimo de trabajo, más ya no tardare tanto, espero que este cap de transición les haya agradado algo, y como verán, este fic esta finalizando, tratare de seguirlo lo más pronto posible.

Además, planeo ya poner algunas revelaciones en el próximo, que ya hare con más calma.

Suerte


	15. Capitulo 14: Decisiones parte 2

**El Dilema**

Capitulo 14: Decisiones parte 2

Coral miraba por la ventana… se sentía alegre pese a todo… Luffy les había visto… y no había renegado de su relación… incluso les dijo que les ayudaría.

¿Qué hare?- se dijo pensando en la propuesta de Dan -¿Seré capaz de abandonar todo mi futuro como emperatriz para lanzarme a una aventura desconocida por Dan?

Sonrió entonces… pese a lo que pensara… su corazón ya estaba decidido… el problema era su madre… no sabia como lograría evitar que la medio matara, si como princesa ya de por si la tenían en mucha presión con eso de aprender a gobernar… y ahora que había decidido seguir su corazón…

Creo que tendré que idear algo- dijo para sí mientras que se acostaba y solo sonreía pensando en Dan.

Pellona se encontraba cabizbaja, estaba mirando el techo de su habitación mientras que recordaba lo que había pasado hacia unas horas.

No sé… por que acepte esto- dijo con tristeza.

FLASHBACK.

Zoro y Pellona estaban sentados en el claro, habían guardado silencio durante un par de minutos, entonces Zoro miro a Pellona.

Pellona, he… hay algo de lo que debemos hablar- dijo Zoro, se sentía raro, no era bueno con esas acciones… no era bueno para tratar la parte sentimental de las personas…

Y el lo sabia en extremo bien, no había podido concretar en un principio sus sentimientos por Robín, además de que cuando empezó su relación con Pellona… bueno, tenían muchos altibajos… aunque no negaba que el sexo era sensacional, pero no se comparaba con Robín… quizás por eso termino metiéndose con Bonney… quien resulto ser bastante salvaje a la hora del sexo… y muy convincente, ya que fue ella la que indujo a que tuvieran toda clase de "movimientos", tríos con Pellona y pues… bueno, tenia mucha inventiva… y aun así, no olvidaba a Robín… y mas cuando nació Shin, si bien trato de hablar con ella, jamás supo como arreglar las cosas y lo había dejado pasar… hasta que empezaron a suceder ciertos eventos que le hicieron reconsiderar…

¿Zoro?- preguntó Pellona al notar que el se había quedado mirándola como perdido en su mundo.

Perdón… me distraje- dijo Zoro mientras que suspiraba, Pellona solo le miro pero se imagino en quien pensaba…

Zoro… tu… ¿Tú aun estas enamorado de esa mujer?- le preguntó ella, Zoro solo le miro con seriedad, Pellona entones se percato de la verdad.

No quería llegar a esto, per0o se que si seguimos así… terminaremos lastimándonos mutuamente.,.. yo… Pellona… de verdad que lo nuestro no fue malo, lo disfrute bastante, pero creo que no podemos seguir engañándonos así- dijo Zoro, Pellona solo bajo la cara con tristeza.

Zoro yo… yo… mira, sé que no soy la mujer perfecta… me comporte durante mucho tiempo como una niña malcriada… incluso te disfrace de Kumashi- dijo Pellona, Zoro no pudo evitar una sonrisa al recordar eso –Zoro… yo puedo mejorar, podemos hacer que funcione… yo… yo quiero estar contigo.

Zoro solo le miro y suspiro.

Pellona… no eres tu… sé que eres maravillosa… quizás algo chiflada… pero no funcionara… yo aun pienso en Robín… y se que también debo de pensar en Shin, lo siento- dijo el con seriedad, Pellona solo bajo la cara y por un momento pensó en decirle a Zoro sobre su embarazo pero.

"_¿Serias capaz? Lo sabia, eres una mujer manipuladora y Egoísta"_

"Demonios… yo… no puedo arriesgar a mi bebé… ese mocoso… algo me dice que si hablo, podría correr un verdadero riesgo"- pensó Pellona y miro a Zoro, el no se sorprendió de ver que ella tenía lagrimas en los ojos, se sentía mal por ello, pero sabia que no podía darle falsas esperanzas…

Lo lamento Pellona, se que debes de odiarme pero… estas en tu derecho y entenderé si no deseas hablar conmigo de nuevo- dijo él, más Pellona solo le miro.

¿De verdad crees que no funcionaria?- le preguntó llorando la pelirrosa, Zoro solo se rasco la nuca.

Pellona, terminaríamos lastimándonos mutuamente, no deseo eso, tu… tu mereces a alguien mejor que yo- dijo él con seriedad, Pellona solo se acerco y coloco su cabeza en su hombro.

Yo… Zoro… por favor- decía ella con tristeza, pero Zoro solo le aparto de él con delicadeza.

No lo hagas más difícil… en un futuro me lo agradecerás- le dijo el y se levanto, se marcho con lentitud mientras qué Pellona lo miraba… pensó en mandar todo al diablo y decirle lo de su embarazo a Zoro pero… en el último momento se arrepintió…

FIN FLASHBACK.

Y es que él tiene razón… ahora que lo pienso… constantemente nos separábamos y nos reconciliábamos… ni siquiera le importo que Bonney también participara en nuestros encuentros… creo que tiene razón… no podríamos hacer de padres de este bebé… ¿Pero que haré?- se preguntaba ella y entonces miro por la ventana –Quizás… podría pedirle a Hancock que me dejara quedarme aquí.

Las horas pasaban… la noche daba pie al amanecer… Dan había dormido poco, por lo que se levanto, desayuno algo ligero y fue a donde estaban construyendo la Fragata para Marguerite, vio que Franky y la rubia ya se encontraban allí, Franky trabajaba con ahincó para terminar el barco, el cual ya casi estaba terminado, le sorprendió eso… pero se sorprendió aun más al ver a Coral, quien miraba el barco con asombro.

Coral- dijo el acercándose, la chica le miro y sonrió con dulzura.

Dan… que bueno verte- dijo ella, mirando al chico, Dan no podía evitar sentirse alegre por verla, Marguerite noto la manera en la que se hablaban y se sentía confundida.. además, aun no creía que la princesa no le hubiera dicho nada malo al respecto, sino que se viera interesada en ayudarle.

Hey, será mejor que no les digas nada- dijo Franky mientras qué seguía con la construcción, Dan y Coral por lo mientras se alejaron un poco a la zona boscosa.

Y… ¿Qué pensaste?- dijo él, Coral solo le miro y sonrió.

Yo… acepto, me voy contigo… sé que será difícil abandonar todo lo que conozco pero… creo que vale la pena… además… siempre he querido viajar por el mundo y tener mis propias aventuras- dijo Coral, Dan no podía contener la alegría que embargaba su ser.

Será peligroso- dijo él, Coral le sonrió.

Me rio del peligro- dijo ella.

Podríamos morir- dijo él con una sonrisa.

La muerte seria una gran aventura- dijo ella y Dan le sonrió aun más.

Entonces… prepárate… en cuanto el barco este listo nos iremos con Marguerite san, después buscaremos nuestro propio barco y tripulación- dijo él, Coral asintió, ya que sabia que el barco era de la amazona rubia… aunque le pareció bonito y le hubiera gustado viajar en él.

Si… solo que… no se como hacer saber a mi madre mi decisión- dijo Coral algo nerviosa, Dan sonrió.

Lo mismo digo, papá no creo que tenga ningún problema pero mi madre… bueno si no nos mata primero, creo que será muy difícil que nos apoye- dijo él, Coral solo se estremeció pero no dudo en sonreír, se apego a Dan mientras que este le abrazaba.

Ya veras que todo saldrá bien- dijo ella.

En el Sunny.

Sanji le había preparado una excelente comida… Camie le había animado con palabras de aliento, Brook toco algo de música relajante, Zoro le miraba con una leve mueca burlona, Shin le dijo que le dedicaría una oración por su alma, Ussop le comento que ya tenía su ataúd listo…

Gracias por el apoyo- dijo Luffy para si al ver como le trataban…

Hey Luffy, ya decidimos quienes te darán la transfusión de sangre- dijo Chopper, y Luffy solo le miro con enfado.

Yo… debo de salir ya- dijo él mientras que se dirigía a donde había quedado de hablar con Hancock y Nami, entonces todos se pararon en fila al lado de la salida… y le hicieron un saludo militar.

Fue un placer trabajar contigo- dijo Zoro burlón.

Vaya con dios capitán- dijeron los demás mientras qué Luffy solo bufaba.

Payasos- dijo mientras qué salía a dirigirse a donde las dos mujeres.

Bien… es hora… hay mamá… me van a matar- dijo para si mientras que caminaba a la embajada.

En ella.

Bien- dijo Nami.

Bien- dijo Hancock.

Ambas se encontraban una frente a la otra mientras que se miraban fijamente.

Entonces estamos de acuerdo, no nos enfadaremos no importa el resultado- dijo Hancock.

Eso si… le permitiremos a la otra que se "despida" de él a su manera- dijo Nami, Hancock suspiro.

¿Sabes? Yo aun creo que deberíamos demostrarle cual puede satisfacerlo más- dijo Hancock, Nami solo suspiro.

Eres una pervertida, ¿Sabias? No entiendo por que deseas tanto un trió- dijo Nami.

Hey, sería una experiencia nueva, y recuerda que dependiendo de lo que pase aquí pues… una de las dos ya no volverá a estar con él… ni a a tener sexo con él- dijo Hancock con seriedad, Nami solo le miraba con pena.

Lo dicho, eres una pervertida- dijo ella mientras que Hancock solo miraba por la ventana algo sonrojada.

En el Sunny.

Pellona estaba recogiendo sus cosas, ya se había decidido.

Veo que entendiste- dijo una voz, Pellona volteo y vio a Shin mirándole con una sonrisa.

No te metas conmigo… no estoy de humor- dijo ella, Shin solo negó con la cabeza.

No temas, no vengo a burlarme de ti… ¿Sabes? Por un momento pensé que le dirías- dijo el niño, Pellona le miro y suspiro.

Zoro me lo dio a entender… no funcionaria… por eso he decidido quedarme aquí… a fin de cuentas no tengo a nadie en el mundo y creo que Duval y Bon Clay me aceptaran aquí- dijo ella con seriedad –Al menos sé que a mi hijo o hija no le faltara nada- dijo ella, Shin se removió incomodo, si bien no le caía bien la pelirrosa… tampoco le gustaba ver a las mujeres así.

"Pero no puedo hacer nada… lo lamento Pellona san, pero debo de pensar en el bien de mi familia"- pensó el chico mientras que se daba la vuelta.

Sabes una cosa… pese a todo… no te guardo rencor- dijo Pellona de pronto, Shin se volteo sorprendido –Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo.

Ya veo- dijo Shin mientras que se marchaba del cuarto, Pellona por lo mientras reviso una carta que había escrito, la metió en un sobre.

"Para Zoro… ábrela dentro de dos años"

Suspiro… ya había decidido que hacer y no iba a dar marcha atrás…

Luffy avanzaba con decisión… y se regresaba cada 10 pasos…

Hay dios… no quiero morir aun- decía para si… si bien se sabia valiente, no se imaginaba que le harían ellas en cuanto lo agarraran.

Pero creo que no me va a gustar- dijo para si mientras que miraba el camino a la embajada, trago saliva mientras que se decidía.

Debo de ser valiente… es por el bien de toda mi familia- dijo y entonces avanzo a la embajada… sin saber que le esperaba.

Dan y Coral habían estado ayudando en cierta medida en la construcción del barco, pero al final Franky los mando a caminar un rato, no por que le estorbaran… sino por que sus constantes miradas que se daban, le estaban causando envidia.

Ambos caminaron por la playa y se sentaron en unas piedras.

¿Extrañaras esto?- preguntó Dan, Corla coloco su cabeza en su hombro.

Si… pero trato de no pensar en ello, sería más difícil, aun así no me arrepiento, Dan, yo estoy decidida a que recorramos los mares… y quizás en un futuro podamos volver, no sé, tal vez tenga que hacerme cargo de esta isla, pero sin experiencia no lograre nada- dijo ella mientras que miraba a Dan –Sé que tu me daras esa experiencia.

Lo intentare- dijo Dan sonriéndole mientras que le besaba con suavidad.

Continuara.

Ya se, me tarde mucho para un cap corto, pero es que no andaba muy inspirado, así que por ahora es todo lo que puedo dar, eh… no sé… ¿Quisieran que se hiciera realidad la propuesta de Hancock? Je, a fin de cuentas ya saben que el LuNa prevalecerá en este fic.

Además con el final a la vuelta de la esquina, pues ya se viene el climax de la historia.

Suerte


	16. Capitulo 15: Descubiertos parte 1

**El Dilema**

Capitulo 15: Descubiertos P1

**Nota Explicativa: Disculpen la tardanza, pero pase por muchas cosas y no pude tener este fic antes pese a estar ya en su recta final, lo hare corto para ya poder seguir, ya los últimos si serán más largos, este casi les parecerá un drabble pero es solo para que no me tarde mas, por lo que discúlpenme de nuevo**

Umi se encontraba feliz, por primera vez conocía a alguien que no se burlaba de sus inventos, fuera de Franky claro está, y que además le ayudaba a que estos no estallaran.

Debo de ir a verlo, de seguro que podrá ayudarme con los demás inventos que tengo, je, creo que sería un excelente Nakama- decía la chica saliendo de su habitación corriendo… sin percatarse de que no se había puesto mas que las pantis.

…

¡SANJI SAN!- se escucho el grito de Umi después de que se escuchara el sonido de un cuerpo caer… y Umi entro a su cuarto con rapidez.

Debo de hacer algo con respecto a esto- dijo mientras qué empezaba a vestirse.

¿Qué paso Umi?- preguntó Camie algo enfadada.

Ah, nada, solo quería saber si no había visto a mi hermano- dijo ella mientras que se ponía una camisa.

Creo que salió a la playa… según sé Franky ha estado construyendo algo para Marguerite san, así que debe de estar por allá- dijo Camie.

Ah ya veo… ¡FRANKY SAN HA ESTADO CONSTRUYENDO Y NADIE ME INFORMO!- exclamo ella, Camie le miro con miedo y en eso Umi salió disparada a fuera del Sunny.-

Bueno, creo que con eso no la veremos por un largo rato- dijo Sanji levantándose.

Si, pobre Franky… la que se le va a armar- dijo Camie.

Umi corría para donde sabia que debía de estar Franky, en el camino vio a un chico pelirrojo.

¡David!- dijo sonriendo mientras que corría a donde estaba el hijo de Duval y Apelandra.

¿Hu? Ah, es la señorita Umi- dijo el de modo cortes, Umi llego hasta donde el estaba –Buenos días Umi san…

¡Luego los saludos ahora ven conmigo!- exclamo agarrándolo de la mano y llevándoselo de corbata.

¡Pero a donde vamos!- preguntó el con sorpresa.

¡A ver la nueva creación de Franky!- exclamo ella mientras que David aceptaba su triste destino… además, esa ropa hacia ver a Umi muy hermosa y era un buen motivo para ir con ella.

Aunque… le dolía ir dándose de golpes contra las piedras, Umi si que era fuerte… y mas que lo iba arrastrando…

EN la Embajada.

Bien… lo que será… será…- dijo Luffy con decisión… y temblando como un flan, Duval y Bon Clay le habían dicho que Hancock y Nami le esperaban dentro.

Se fuerte, se fuerte- dijo mientras que toda su humanidad temblaba, ellas dos… juntas… lo iban a matar de seguro.

Con todo el temor de su corazón se acerco la puerta… toco levemente.

Pasa Luffy- se escucho la voz de Nami.

Bueno, era hora de empezar… y entro al cuarto.

En el bosque.

Zoro se había vuelto a perder, había decidió dar un paseo para pensar en cómo hablaría con Robín… y ahora no tenía idea de donde estaba.

¿Por qué demonios hacen estas islas tan mal diseñadas?- dijo mientras que aburrido suspiraba y se marchaba de vuelta a ver si encontraba de casualidad a alguien… sin saber que su camino lo llevaría a ver algo que no se imaginaba.

En la playa.

Uff… está demasiado cálido- dijo Franky mientras que Marguerite asentía.

Ni siquiera las limonadas que prepare están frescas- dijo la rubia.

Lo mejor será tomar un descanso- dijo mientras qué buscaba a Dan y a Coral. -¿Y adonde se metieron esos dos?

Creo que fueron para el bosque- dijo Marguerite señalando un punto.

Bueno vamos a buscarlos- dijo mientras que ambos se dirigían al bosque.

En la embajada.

Luffy solo temblaba… las dos mujeres solo estaban frente a él bebiendo algo de té… se sentía como un reo de alta traición esperando el veredicto del jurado.

Bueno… creo que es hora Luffy- dijo Nami mientras que Luffy solo temblaba.

Es hora de hablar en serio y no lo dejaremos para después- dijo Hancock.

Así que quiero que pongas atención o de lo contrario te vamos a dar un castigo que te hará sentirte en el infierno- dijo Nami con una aura maligna.

S… si… claro- dijo asustado mientras que ambas solo se sonreían.

Luffy sama… hemos acordado que ambas te amamos demasiado y que lo que paso fue algo inevitable por la situación de la guerra…- dijo Hancock con seriedad.

Así que no te culpo por la infidelidad… es mas después de que Hancock me contara lo que paso, acepto que tuviste tus motivos- dijo Nami.

Yo... eh chicas… -dijo el pero le interrumpieron.

Aun así, ambas te amamos, así que decidimos ser justas… vas a decidir que pasara… por lo que tendrás que hacer uso de todas tus energías para complacernos a ambas y luego de eso decidas cual fue la que más te gusto… - dijo Hancock, Nami asintió mientras qué Luffy solo les miraba.

¡QUE!- exclamo con tanta fuerza que lo escucharon hasta el Sunny.

Creo que nos perdimos- dijo David mientras que Umi solo miraba para todos lados sin soltarle la mano, en un principio David pensó en decirle… pero decidió mejor aprovechar el momento.

En eso escucharon un sonido y fueron a ver… apartaron unos arbustos y… se quedaron pasmados.

Zoro caminaba de un lado a otro, entonces escucho un ruido y se acerco, vio a través de unos árboles… y su quijada cayó al suelo de la impresión.

Marguerite y Franky estaban buscando a Dan y a Coral… y entonces escucharon unos sonidos raros… se acercaron y…

Hace unos minutos.

Dan y Coral estaban charlando sobre lo primero que harían al salir de la isla, primero debían de encontrar un barco, además de reunir una tripulación y prepararse con un buen navegante (aunque Dan era bueno en eso no se acercaba ni de cerca a su hermana en capacidad) en fin, todo lo que necesitaban era fácil de obtener…

Será toda una aventura- dijo Dan sonriendo.

Si… jamás pensé emocionarme tanto, solo espero que mamá no nos persiga- dijo Coral.

Es un buen punto, pero ya veremos eso cuando ocurra, por ahora… disfrutemos el momento- dijo el sonriendo, ella le sonrió y se apoyo en su hombro… por fin cumpliría sus sueños… por fin

Dan… gracias… pensé que jamás saldría de aquí, o tendría que ser forzada a seguir la tradición amazona… gracias por darme una esperanza- dijo ella sonriéndole, Dan le miro y sonrió… y quedo perdido en sus ojos… ambos entonces se acercaron y se besaron… empezó como un beso tierno, dulce… pero fue subiendo en intensidad y antes de que se percataran, ya estaban dejándose llevar por sus hormonas… para ambos era la primera vez… pero aun así no se frenaban… seguían… Dan había bajado la parte alta del traje de Coral y los hermosos y bien dotados senos de la princesa Amazona quedaron a la vista… Coral gimió cuando Dan puso sus manos sobre ellos… no parecía haber marcha atrás, quizás era por el Haki, pero sus hormonas estaban desatadas… hasta que…

¡PERO QUEDEMONIOS ESTAN HACIENDO!- se escucho desde tres puntos distintos, Dan y Coral reaccionaron y se percataron de qué unos asombrados oro, Umi, Franky y Marguerite les miraban, David solo estaba confuso.

Oh mierda- fue todo lo que dijo el par.

Ahora si estaban en problemas.

Continuara.

Disculpen la tardanza para este cap tan corto, pero es que anduve depre luego se me olvido el fic y ahora decidí retomarlo porque no debo de fallar a los que lo leen.

Sé que fue corto, pero les compensare, estoy decidido a que este fic tenga un final que valga la pena.

Nuevamente lo siento y espero no decepcionarlos.

Suerte


End file.
